


Mask of the Red Death

by Ace_of_Butterfly



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Betrayal, Consensual Violence, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Mild Smut, Mystery, Revelations, Torture, Tragic Romance, Twisted, Unresolved Emotional Tension, tokyo ghoul :re - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Butterfly/pseuds/Ace_of_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/><i>"There are chords in the hearts of the most reckless which cannot be touched without emotion."</i></p><p> <br/>The CCG attempts to pursue a dangerous enemy, known as the Red Death, with little to no evidences. It all starts with a ghoul society which hosts a masquerade ball within seven rooms of a building. In the midst of their revelry, a mysterious figure enters and trespasses through each of the rooms. When several CCG investigators seize the celebration they die after confronting this stranger, whose mask revels to be of Red Death.<br/>Awhile later the Red Death is trailed by Aogiri Tree's Black Rabbit in means of recruiting the ghoul into their organization. However, things change when Ayato finds out the Red Death's secret and the person behind the mask.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"There was much of the beautiful, much of the wanton, much of the bizarre, something of the terrible, and not a little of that which might have excited disgust."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloody Red

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any of its characters.**  
>  This story is set in the Tokyo Ghoul :re timeline but doesn't follows the manga's storyline or events, maybe a bit in a few aspects. Also it's loosely inspired by Edgar Allan Poe's Masque of the Red Death in the beginning only.

_Mirror on the wall_  
_Tell me all the ways to stay away._  
Black Out Days - Phantogram

_______________________________________

"Why the heck can't you just send someone else?"

"Because, Ayato-kun, I don't think anyone else is suitable enough for this task. Given that, you also have Hinami to help so why don't you deal with it? I expect... impeccable results."

The male's eyebrows furrowed, watching the giggling leader taking her leave whilst the brown haired girl at his left shifts in her spot, a tad bit uncomfortable.

"That's Eto-san to you. She doesn't know how to take no for an answer." Hinami tries to light up the mood, chuckling a bit.

"You tell me." Ayato snorts, turning to leave himself. "Fucking Eto and her annoying arrangements."

_"The Kuroki society is organizing a big event tonight in celebration of all our roots being allied. Since the Aogiri Tree is one of its closest allies we're bound to send over a representative; they wouldn't take very kindly for absence on such occasion, on our part."_

Eto's earlier speech kept ringing in his head, even as he rushed outside, a cool breeze of air washing over his hardened features. Why was he even surprised? Ofcourse, she'd sent him.

_"Ghouls all over the country will attend the event and let's just say they have a weakness for luxury and high quality accomodations. It'll be a themed ball to be exact, a masquerade ball."_

_"The hell. Why would ghouls bother with stupid human etiquette entertainment?"_

_"That, Ayato-kun, you'll see. Just go and- oh! Almost forgot. Take Hinami with you."_

_"No thanks. I'm better off alone."_

_"No, can't do, Ayato-kun. You will go there with Hinami and make sure that our allies will not stray away from us and our other connections. And please wear something more... formal. We wouldn't want the entire ballroom giving you the stink eye."_

Annoying. Eto's laughter was annoying; her stupid giggles; her stupid strategies. Well, not that Ayato doesn't know what she's capable of in fact or how much inteligence she posesses, but sometimes he just wished to get rid of her in some way.

_"Does that mean we have to get masks too? I mean, you did say it's a masquerade ball."_

_"Oh! Thank you for reminding me, Hinami-chan. Yes and no. The point is everyone will be wearing masks, indeed, but not the typical masquerade masks. The mask code is to wear your own mask you use on missions or when going out."_

That was probably the only detail Ayato would like out of this. He decided that he isn't fond of all those ghouls seeing his face so under the Black Rabbit mask he felt a sense of peace, allowing the mask to spread its air of wanton malice he harbors on the surface with poisoning drops staining him deep down too. Or maybe he badly wanted to remain covered in case he'd stumble upon unexpected guests and his reaction would give away some of his greatly concealed emotions. And for some odd reasons, he had the feeling that might be the case tonight.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Are you sure? What if they'd figure out who you really are?"

"Touka-chan, that's not going to happen, trust me. There are ten half ghouls in total in here so why would they suspect anything? And besides, ghouls here haven't really encountered me before."

"Fine..." the white rabbit masked girl sighed and reached up to fix the elegant victorian hat better on his head. "Atleast you got the idea to do something about your hair. I can bet some would recognise you from meters away with that black-white hair."

"I guess so. But hey, speaking of recognising, won't they remember your mask?"

"Haise-kun, don't be ridiculous. There are like half a dozen white rabbit masks in this ballroom. Hence, each comes from different parts of the country."

"You were saying?" The male tilts his head to the side in a beamused way. "You basicaly copied my excuses to going undercover."

"I did not." She half glared, jabbing a finger at his chest. "I merely stated the truth."

"And, you owe me one. Not every single ghoul out there would be willing to give you an opportunity to infiltrate this huge ball."

"Hmm, I have something in mind for that." He smiled lightly, playing with the edge of his black mask lettered with imprints of silver roses on the side.

"And what would that be?" Touka raised an eyebrow under her mask even though Haise couldn't see it.

"Not yet." He placed his index finger upon his lips. "It'll remain a secret. But for now, may I have this dance?"

Touka chuckled, accepting his offer as she placed her hand into his, letting herself led by the investigator. The atmosphere here and even the music seemed relaxing; the effect appeared to double when she found herself so close to Haise, one of his hands carefuly palming the back of her waist whilst his other hand was preoccupied holding hers in mid air gingerly, as if he were afraid she'd break. Little did Touka expect this alleviating nostalgia to crash against the ice cold reality when the enormous doors of the ballroom opened to revel yet a new pair of guests right in front of her eyes. Black Rabbit and Yotsume.

When Hinami saw the familiar mask of Touka the younger quitely gasped. She was careful though as to not alert Ayato about her discovery; it wasn't hard to recognise Touka, added to the fact Hinami sensed her.

In order to calm herself down from literally lunging across an entire ballroom to hug Touka, she settled on looking around. Despite Eto mentioning the Kurokis favoring elegance and style the big majority of the ghouls were dressed in a mixture of semi-formal and comfortably practical clothes, some wearing cloaks too. Her own maroon cloak clad figure, with a white blouse and knee length skirt underneath, next to Ayato who chose a trench coat with his black pants and a dress shirt of the same color, fit well in the crowd. She could also recognise some of the masks around and--

The man Touka was dancing with is Sasaki Haise. Haise. The panic returned and eventhough Hinami didn't want to admit that currently she felt a little scared she couldn't lie either. If Haise was here then that meant...

"Fucking bastard. He used Touka to bring him here and infiltrate the place."

Before Hinami could say something Ayato was moving, and fast. The girl quickly rushed to grab hold of his arm just as he was about to march his way torwards the dancing pair.

"Ayato- please don't." Hinami tried.

"Let go of my arm, Hinami." He hissed in return.

"Please, Ayato-kun, just listen to me. We can't do much in this situation..."

"So what the hell do you want? To wait till his squad and the doves barg in and trash the building?! Fucking stupid Touka, damn it." Ayato spat, snatching his arm out of Hinami's tensed grip.

The girl ponders for a moment, half of her supporting Ayato's mentality and the other half sympathizing with whatever ideas Touka and Haise were caught in on this road. How could she split herself in three pieces to follow each string? Ayato is her friend, her protector, her anchor. Touka was her mentor, her sister even. And Haise? He was her big brother, someone who she looked up to. But now? Why would Touka help him? Destroying her own kind for the safety of humans? Was Haise going beyond limit with his intentions and goals? At times like this, Hinami did have fugitive doubts that maybe she'd find a better alternative in Ayato's perspective, and not Touka's or Haise's.

"And who the fuck is that? I'm sure climbing up and inside by the balcony isn't a legit guest ticket."

Her train of thoughts got cut off, Ayato's voice sounding rather curious and impatient. However, once Hinami glanced to where he was looking she got the second shock of the night, momentarily stiffening.

Ayato frowned, seeing Hinami's reaction to the person now sliding torwards the back door of the room without hurrying seemingly. He recalled seconds later the deep carmine cloak the individual flowed into. The cap was draped over lowly, almost shadowing the plain face shaped white mask with its only design containing twin tear stains from under the eyelids down to the chin in bloody red. And one kakugan blazing through the obscure eye hole. The smell was a mixture; he could smell human on whoever that might be too; most likely a half ghoul.

"Hinami, what's wrong?" He finally turned from the intruder to cast the younger girl a questioning look.

Her throat felt dry, another swirl of thoughts hitting her. Hinami looked back at Ayato with distracted orbs, mustering her voice back in a few breaths.

"That's- that's... the Red Death."

 

 


	2. Lost Control

_I'm a victim of my instinct_  
_Unraveling and reeling, think I'm wise._  
No Easy Way Out - Digital Daggers

________________________________________

"That's- that's... the Red Death."

Ayato's head whiped back in the direction of the gradually vanishing figure, his eyes flickering in a new found interest. He's heard of this so called Red Deah only once; this half ghoul - he assumes - was nothing close to popular or well known, yet. The mere detail he'd stumbled upon recently is that the Red Death targets investigators and the CCG at all costs posible, no matter the circumstances. And that was enough to spike a tiny intrigue within the already experienced ghoul killing off investigators nearly on a weekly basis such as Ayato.

"Look, Hinami." His attention returns to his partner, quickly fishing a files full envelope out of his pocket and thrusting it in the girl's hesitant hands, his demand hushed.

"Do this for me and go find Meiko Kuroki. Give her the envelope and tell her it's to be sent to her eldest son from Eto, got it?"

"W-what? Wait! Where are you going?!"

Hinami's unsure voice begun fadding behind him as Ayato sprinted through the crowd of ghouls moving all around the pristine white colored ballroom, his steps hurried yet somewhat calculated.

Hinami remains rooted to her spot for a good few seconds, eyes widdening once Ayato slipped out of the ballroom's doors on the other side of the room, and far away into another. She was currently having a slight panic attack at the thought that Ayato was literally food deprived for two weeks perhaps and that by the looks of it the CCG might burst in at any given moment. How would he fare well if he hasn't consumed any human meat for this long? And to think that an whole squad of investigators, maybe two or an entire batallion will attack and--

No, no. No. Her head was a mess and as if Hinami was hanging on a thin thread of calmness she gave in to sudden impulses. Without realizing what she was doing the girl ran straight to Touka and Haise, whom had been witnessing her interaction with Ayato for a few minutes.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan!" The almost panickingly breathing girl tried her best to keep her voice down once she reached them; the pair parted from the already disrupted dance and gave her almost equally worried looks, except Touka's was a lot more concealed.

"How could you, onii-chan?! You're a ghoul yourself, you're one of us and you- you- you're betraying your own kind to bring investigator co-workers here... to kill us. Ayato is- I can't believe we have such bad luck tonight- I can't, I- I-"

 

"Hinami, calm down." Touka tries to alleviate the alarmed girl by hesitantly pating her shoulder. It's been quite awhile since they last saw each other and Touka worries, sometimes losing sleep over thoughts of Hinami, and thoughts of Ayato.

Haise on the other hand lowers his head, thankfull for the mask covering his face that would atleast shadow the guilt and pang of sadness over his face. At first nothing made sense, he was plain Haise Sasaki with no recollection of his memories. Then bit by bit he started getting a fair grasp on each and every past moment, from the day he met Touka in her café to the moment of today. Ofcourse he knew Hinami, Ayato. He knew who he used to be, and he understands who he is now. What he's doing, what his life and purposes have turned into. But he doubts Hinami would understand, atleast not currently.

"Onee-chan." Hinami turns to Touka, her eyes giving free will to the worry and concern resurfacing in them, even though the older may not see it through the girl's mask.

"Ayato-kun hasn't eaten for around two weeks or so..."

Despite their severed brother - sister relationship, Touka feels a bitter feeling taking over her. She lets go of Hinami, her mind threating to go blank.

"He went after the Red Death because he wanted the ghoul to lead him torwards the investigators..."

Hinami's worries doubled and the instant Touka finished her correct theory she knew. She knew that tonight, Ayato is bound to be wounded. Unless something or someone will change the course of things, although, the chances were slim.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Following the carmine cloth close behind wasn't a hard task; Red Death didn't seem to rush at all eventhough the pace used to tresspass throughout the rooms of the grandious building showcased some sort of precise alert. During the entire, short journey of trailing the ghoul, Ayato lets the aspects of their surroundings sink in. The first room - the one he'd arrived at with Hinami and where the main ballroom and many ghouls were - was immaculate white in color. As soon as he'd gone after Red Death into the second room the walls turned out to be pitch black. The next one basked in a shade of dark violet whilst its sister room groomed in royal blue. The blue of this one fadded in a spectrum of rich green of another and right through the doors of its exit they emmerged in a nearly glowing yellow room. Ayato wondered with a mental snort if the Kuroki society enjoys playing immature, stupid - in his opinion - human games by coloring the palace like building's rooms in such multitude of colors. And last but not least, after they'd danced thru the increasingly thinier and less crowded groups of ghouls, the cloaked intruder led Ayato into the seventh room which bloomed in its velvety red essence off its walls.

"Fuck." That was the last thing Ayato muttered as he watched the exit doors of this room open wide, or rather said slammed to the sides, a hoard of investigators and their quinques hurrying in like termits from the night glory of the building's back gardens. He now understood the Red Death's exact aim; the question was... did the Kuroki society call upon the ghoul to come confront the CCG or has it been unplanned? The former would be unlikely since Ayato guessed that the infiltration was kept as a select secret and the only ghoul knowing of it has been Touka.

"The investigators are mine so get out of here."

Ayato's eyebrows rose under his mask, watching as Red Death subtly shooed the few ghouls ready to fight the CCG away. The voice of the ghoul sounded muffled and semi low; even if he tried his best to detect its gender he couldn't bet on it being a male's but neither a female's. In his mind he promised himself to find out someday, along with the identity of this unknown ghoul and--

It was too late. Too late to think and marvel over trivial things when the room emptied and the investigators hollered in an order of attack. Ayato watched - still remaining meters behind the Red Death - as the ghoul jumped up high in the air just as two rinkaku quinques slashed forward, missing the body at inches distance. Again, the cloaked figure's clothes and body - visible whenever the red silk material flowed freely - proved to be hard to define by gender. It could be a female or a slim, feminine male; or it could be a female concealing her curves.

"Huh..? No kagune..?" Ayato muttered to himself as the multiple fights occured, Red Death swirling in skillfull strikes and arches in order to avoid the incoming quinques and at the same time use the investigators against one another. Some ended up killing each other in the midst of the confusion and the floating or slashing quinques rotating in circles and round blows; some were hit way too violently in vital points, screaming in a mess of broken necks, cracked spines and beaten chests. There was no justice to Red Death's moves and techniques but one thing's for sure: the person used no kagune and that bombarded Ayato with more and more questions.

"Enjoying the show, Black Rabbit? Don't worry, we'll get rid of Red Death soon but while we're at it why not play with you too, hmm?"

"Be my fucking guest. Go ahead." Ayato scoffed under the mask, allowing his kagune to sprout out, flaring ukaku ripping through his shoulder blades and behind him into full liberty. As the cocky investigator rushed forward, a koukaku quinque in hand, Black Rabbit unleashed a shower of projectiles from his wings. This investigator came off as incapable and idiotically arrogant, however, upon closer inspection he could just be one hell of an opponent. Managing to dodge and deflect Ayato's ukaku shards, the other male jumped and pounced in front of him, quinque waltzing with Ayato's wings at fast speed. There was no time to steal glances at Red Death and Black Rabbit knew that; he wanted to curse himself the moment he realized just how tiring and endless the routine of counterattacking the investigator was, solely because he'd skipped on feeding for awhile. He could feel his kagune almost falter against the man's quinque when he wrapped his wings around his arms as armor, strength beginning to turn into vulnerability.

"You're going to die here, Red Death! This is it, it's over!"

"Really?" The voice retorted in a calm, mocking fashion, sprinting to the side within the expense of space as to avoid being impaled by a bikaku quinque.

"I won't let you pass this door. The ghouls gathered here tonight will not die and I'd have to say..." Red Death's quite words trailed off, a hand sliding four identical quinque knives to light.

"It's over for you, doves, and not me."

Ayato's concentration was brusquely attracted to the now ongoing slaughter of Red Death. Quinque knives? Similar to Suzuya Juuzou's. Now, why would a half ghoul use no kagune and instead rely on quinque knives? That was the cherry on top - one Ayato didn't expect - among the other unanswered questions.

Knife after knife ran through the air, the CCG's people reduced in number every time Red Death struck investigator after investigator like circus dummies hung for practice. The ghoul bent at flexible angles and twirled back in the air, here and there; quick choice of moves and the knives kept raining forward. And with it, in the end, Ayato's misfortune sneered from the thrones of distraction.

The throbbing pain seared through his sides and torso, rinkaku quinque stabbed into the right and bikaku implanted in his flesh at left. The tiredness, cold sweat and hunger tormented him like there was no tomorow, reminding the Black Rabbit of his reckless operation which would ultimately lead to failure.

"Good work, guys! Hold him still!" The owner of the koukaku quinque whom he was fighting shouted and marched torwards Ayato against the loud sounds of double doors being kicked open under the noises of the murderous background. He couldn't move, blood spilling from his torso like a cursed river, RC cells reffusing to cooperate with his body from the little to no nutrition into his system. His arms tensed, determined to escape somehow, anyhow, even if it'll rip him in two; Ayato squeezed his eyes shut and turned off the racing footsteps behind him, the battling groans, the pulsing heartbeats of his chest - everything. Grabbing at the rinkaku and bikaku he tightened his grip on the quinques, palms bleeding when his skin came in contact with sharp indentations or plain texture of the harming quinques. He needed to break free, in any way posible, and as he attempted to do so--

"Ayato-kun!!"

His eyes fluttered open at Hinami's voice. When he did, Black Rabbit only saw a flash of koukaku blade closing in on him at sickening speed. He was done for. The investigator will decapitate him and here he stood trapped, starved and wounded. Unless...

A screeching clash resounded around the velvet walls of the room. Ayato's half lidded orbs caught upon the bloody red figure now standing in between him and the koukaku user, quinque knife struggling with great difficulty to keep the humongous blade at bay. A wince echoed from Red Death when the metal of the knife snapped in twin pieces, sending the ghoul backwards from the force exerted by the investigator's quinque.

Ayato grunts where he landed on the floor with Red Death crashing into his injured body; he supposes it's better than being dead and to add to it the other two investigators retracted the quinques from his flesh, his breath wheezing in supressed torture. His eyelids kept dropping, body unresponsive to his self commands to get up and fight, faint images of Hinami running to him blurring in and out of his vision. Above them there was Red Death, the emotionless, macabre mask looking down upon the pair.

"Get your friend out of here alive. And feed him as soon as posible."

"W-what about you?" Hinami whimpered at Ayato's savior, seeing Red Death in a different light after she'd been witness to how the mystery ghoul had flung in front of Black Rabbit in the last second, protecting him from his demise.

"I have to get rid of the other doves. They keep coming..." Red Death murmurs, running out of time once the CCG members grew in number again.

"Can I.. can I ask for a favour from you?" Hinami's uncertain words reached Ayato's delirious ears, his eyes forcing themselves to stay open.

"I just saved your friend's life. Are you asking to be in debt twice as much?"

"P-please!" Hinami cried out.

"Fine..." Red Death's undefined tone paused. "What is it?"

"One of the investigators, he- he's my onii-chan. Please don't hurt him! Don't go after him!"

"Who is he..?"

"Haise Sasaki."

"Allright." The half ghoul nodded.

Ayato had the urge to snatch his mask off his face so badly, the warmth inside it suffocating him in his current conditions. When Red Death prepared to leave and face the ten or more investigators waiting for its attack, he aided himself with the remnants of consciousness he had to search for the person's eyes. A glimpse of glassy, numb dark brown hit him before blackness claimed his body, shadowy whispers traveling by his ears just as his head fell limp in Hinami's lap.

"Yotsume."

"Y-yes?"

"When you go back... to Aogiri's base... don't tell Eto about me. Consider it as returning a favour in exchange for me respecting the one you requested..."

"Okay, R-red Death... I won't revel your involvement in this to her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few confusing/questionable things in this chapter and there will be more upon progress with the story but it'll be explained bit by bit.


	3. Chances

_I want to be ignorant_  
 _I want to know it all._  
Lurk - The Neighbourhood

________________________________________

"Ayato-kun?"

A furious ache slithered throughout his flesh as soon as Ayato's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Hinami's worried face and a plate of fresh meat in her hand, the human smell invading his weak senses immediately. Kakugan taking over his tired indigo orbs, the ghoul made the effort to lung forward and snatch the plate out of Hinami's hand, consuming the one thing he needed the most right now in mere seconds.

"It's good to see you're awake..." Hinami's eyebrows furrowed in a displeased grimace upon watching the male carelessly setting the empty plate on his nightstand, breath kind of heavy and drip-drop trails of blood dampening his chin from the fast pace at which he ate. Despite that she was relived to note the open gashes in his sides close in, skin patching itself to its original state.

"Why must you be so messy, Ayato-kun? Atleast you're allright now." The girl giggles at her friend, having a few tissues already ready whereupon she whiped his chin and mouth clean only to have Ayato roll his eyes and push her hand away like a kid being scolded by his mother after he'd totally smudged food all over his face.

"I'm fine, okay." He pulled himself higher against the headboard of the bed, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. He felt the sticky, dried up blood on his skin where his wounds were previously and the torn apart dress shirt; he needed a shower, however, he also wanted to speak with Hinami and in his curiousity's point of view the shower could wait.

"What happened?"

"You mean..." Hinami's head tilted to the side, not really sure of which part of last night's events he referes to.

"After I passed out. What happened at the ball." Ayato replied, impatience lacing with his questions that sounded more like demands instead.

"Oh, uh.. Red Death took care of the other investigators. Tho some escaped and retreated."

The mentioned name stirred a centric line of attention in Ayato's head. He recalled how the ghoul had saved him from the investigator with the koukaku. Truth to be told he hated it; Ayato is a pridefull, egoistic person, one who would deny, reffuse and despise help from others, even regarding death matters. Although what happened just happened, he'd keep it as a mere, insignificant and earthed occurence, obviously not fond of admiting. Yet he couldn't help but give in to his curiousity.

"I'll be on my way then. If you need more food I'll fetch some." Hinami's back turned to him, preparing to leave as result to the other's silence.

"Wait, Hinami."

"Hmm?"

"What do you know about Red Death?"

The girl stopped in her tracks and faces him, a short pause following Ayato's request like question.

"Well, not much but I've heard things from other ghouls and some had been leaked from the CCG."

His eyes never left her, waiting, eager to know. Again, he wouldn't tell anyone or admit but this Red Death had managed to grasp a strand of his interest. Maybe it was the way the ghoul fought the CCG without even using a kagune; perhaps the fact that it appeared to hate investigators as much as him; or just by the unexpected gesture - which he still hates, thus shouldn't be forgotten - of how the said shielded him from a fatal blow.

"No one knows if this person - as well as none had seen the face behind the mask - is really a ghoul or a human but..."

Hinami's sentence caused his eyebrows to arch questioningly.

"...there are several who witnessed a single kakugan through the mask, reason why it is believed that Red Death must be a half ghoul. As for the gender it goes the same, no one knows whether the ghoul is male or female." The light brown haired girl nods to herself.

"The first time the CCG encountered the ghoul it occured on a rooftop wherein the survivors reported back to the main CCG building, describing the attacker's mask and cloak precisely. Given that, they took to naming the unknown Red Death, claiming that the mask and red cloak are a striking familiarity to a mystery character of a famous american author in a horror novel with the same name."

"Boring shit." Ayato shifts in place, nearly scowling. "What about the kagune? Why doesn't Red Death uses it?"

"It's common for Red Death to not use a kagune. On many occasions, it fought doves with only physical skills and those quinque knives - which look almost identical to investigator and squad leader Suzuya and are questionable items because apparently Suzuya Juuzou denied the fact and said he has no idea from where the ghoul achieved the knives." Hinami meets Ayato's focused orbs before resuming to her speech.

"They believe the ghoul doesn't uses a kagune due to two potential reasons: the first is because the ghoul might've had problems with developing the kagune or even hasn't been able to activate it yet; the other is a major posibility that there's no kagune to the body, somehow said to have been either anihilated from the ghoul organ without health difficulties or simply severed off with no chance of regenerating."

"That's all?" Ayato stood up from his bed, stretching his limbs. Not much to hear about the mystery ghoul but it was something, still. It answered his bugging question about the kagune atleast.

"Yeah, that's all I know so far." Hinami hums and walks over to the door to leave, pausing again.

"Ayato-kun?"

"What?"

"Do you remember what Red Death said to me before you blacked out?"

"Yeah, something about not telling Eto."

"Good. Please let it that way. I don't want to break my promise since Red Death did keep the one about skipping Onii-chan last night. If Eto asks you - after I've reported to her already - tell her the ghoul wore a simple white mask and we don't know who it is. Please?" Hinami's eyes rounded in a pleading stare.

Ayato shrugs and makes his way to the bathroom, throwing a casual reply over his shoulder as he goes.

"Okay. Whatever."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Today was sunny with the extra mixture of freshness and a slow, gentle breeze. The air wore a delicate, nearly faint aroma of cherry blossoms and if one were to tail the source of its subtlety the phenomenon led right to the cherry trees and their known season of reigning. To say Ayato felt out of place in such happy-go-lucky atmosphere would be an understatement.

_"Hmm, I see. Personally, Ayato-kun, I don't think you're fully recovered. Yes, your wounds are healed but let me tell you, from experience, your body isn't ready for brute fighting and your everyday set of inccidents. You're forbidden to go on missions during three days. Take it as a small vacation."_

Yeah, Eto was the reason why he's been walking around in broad day time, searching a future distraction from the lack of occupation he undergoes; staying at the base and doing nothing sounded a lot better but afterall he wanted to go out a bit too. Typically paradoxical Ayato.

"Hello, welcome to RE! What would you like?"

The half monotone - half bittersweet yet velvety voice hit his ears at the same moment as an enticing scent struck him. His head turned to the side, the view of a café and its outside tables gathered around the small building - in which another crowd of sets and booths rested - grabbing his attention. Or rather said that one waitress who by the looks of it served those choosing to sit outside and enjoy their drinks and pastries in the open space instead of inside.

He felt disgusted at himself, at the firsthand thought - that the human smelled so very good. Brushing it to the side quickly he droped the fault on his feral instincts, he must have been still hungry or just in the mood to appreciate what human meat appeases his nostrils in a sea of average ones. And by letting his body do whatever it wants - starting with the scent of that girl - Ayato found himself amongst the tables standing in front of the café, easing himself in the chair of the farthest to the left corner. His eyes remain glued on the same silhouette, finally, after a few minutes, taking in the view of the waitress who walks over to his table, notepad in hand.

"Coffee." Ayato cuts her off as soon as the female opened her mouth to welcome him, her features seemingly lighter upon being spared from repeating the greeting all over again.

"No sugar? Milk? Whipped cream? Caramel?" She probes, unaware of the current customer's stingy attitudes. Ayato was close to snickering, his annoyance level doubling a notch.

"Just plain coffee." He manages to talk without slipping a "fucking" or "damn" before the word coffee.

The waitress nods and says nothing, before disappearing inside the café. In a way, Ayato favors her in terms of her job, due to being a fast learner and a less of a chatterbox, unlike other girls her age.

Soon enough, the female returns, maneuvering her path through the few other customers whilst giving their orders before she gets to him, last. Ayato, once again, takes her by surprise and shoots an unceremonious and unnanounced line at her just as she's ready to go.

"What's your name?"

"Excuse me..?"

"Are you deaf?"

The girl's neutral visage falls in a scrutinizing gaze, her melted chocholate like irises boldly digging holes into Ayato's midnight indigo ones.

"You'd think that a respectable café hosts equally educated and decent customers. I guess not." She smirks.

"And I'd say little waitresses like you shouldn't give their unwanted opinion. Well, guess what? You're fucking annoying to do the opposite." his smirk defies hers from behind the brim of the coffee cup, delighting himself in the frown of the other. Now that he sizes her up and down the waitress lives up to the smell of her flesh: curvaciously slim and a shorter than him - he can bet - figure, long dark violet colored hair loosely tied in a low ponytail and a face not bad to look at. He decides her eyes are extremly guarded and her sarcastically sharp tongued remarks contrast her earlier quite demeanor. He also decides that he wants to eat her, soon.

"Look, I don't know about you but I've been working for four hours straight. I'm certainly not in the mood to argue with an asshole, please pardon my insult for the sake of this café, so if you'd excuse me, I need to go." She smiles fakely, her words light, although bitting.

"Actually, if you want the reputation of the café to not be tainted how about you tell me your fucking name and I'll forget about this?" Ayato's smirk climbs on his lips for the second time, his upper body leaning over the table, as if indimidating the waitress along with his false threat.

"Fine..." she grips the tray in her hands, falling for his bait. "Yuzuki."

"Yuzuki." Ayato repeats. "So, do you live around here?"

Her face changes shades from annoyance to confusion to amusement. Yuzuki laughs and leans in a bit, whispering, minimally mocking: "I'm sorry, are you by any chance a ghoul? I don't see why you'd bother with such questions unless you plan to sort of track me down later."

It was Ayato's turn to be caught off guard and really, all he wanted was to kick her face away because the scent of her skin washed into his personal space even stronger. Scoffing, he brought the cup to his mouth, letting the lukewarm substance soak his tongue instead of allowing his saliva do it, thanks to the human in front of him.

"Ah, you know about us. If I was one, what the fuck would you do then, huh?"

"Don't fret. I have my fair share of living amongst ghouls and being good at pointing out who is human and who is not; hence, I prefer ghouls over humans."

His eyebrows rose at that but didn't question.

"And as much as I'd like to stick around, I do have a job to lead here and Touka-chan wouldn't take kindly to me slacking."

Before she can even make a move, a disgruntled noise comes from Ayato who nearly chokes on his coffee, regaining control of the situation fastly afterwards. His eyes narrow, a sudden alarm reflecting in his behaviour once he slams the cup down.

"Come again?"

"I said..." Yuzuki breaths in mildly exasperated. "That the owner of the café won't like me being a bratish worker and-"

"Fuck." He mutters, interrupting her and steals a fugitive glance inside the café. There, behind the counter and by the coffee machine, is Touka; making coffee. His dramatic, familly problematic and sister hating side kicks in instantly, screaming in his mind because the coffee he just drank was most likely brewed by Touka herself.

"What-" Yuzuki is left baffled when the male jumps out of his chair at lightning speed; he pulls out money, rapidly shoving it in her hand as he passes by her within a mad hurry, departing from the café out of the blue, without a single word.


	4. Come Unbound

_Everything that comes my way_  
_Is haunting me taking its sweet time._  
Narcissistic Cannibal - Korn

________________________________________

"Yuzuki, how did that guy look like?"

"Huh?"

"The one that left this morning in a hurry, remember?"

The girl pauses from her scrubbing, watching a not so clear reflection into the surface of a table before her eyes lift, meeting Touka's. "Oh, him..." she nods, as if shortly thinking.

"He was tall, one head taller than me, I think. Dark blue hair, indigo eyes and one hell of an attitude." She chuckles, shrugging.

Touka doesn't says anything, seemingly more interested with the nighttime city view outside of RE than their conversation; if one were to look closely faint shadows of contemplation laced with realization stained her reverie.

"Touka-chan? Is something wrong?"

The said girl snaps out of it, turning to look at Yuzuki whose hands returned to cleaning the table tho her orbs sit fixed on her friend's figure.

"No, nothing's wrong. Don't worry." Touka smiles but it never reaches her cheekbones. It's a superficial smile, one to reassure both herself and the younger female that everything is allright; she knows it is not.

"So, why did you ask? About blue hair guy, I mean." Yuzuki rolls her eyes, recalling the male. She moves to the last uncleaned table and begins tidying it just as Touka finishes with the broom she's been using for the last past minutes.

"Do you perhaps know him?"

"Did he cuss a lot?"

"Uh huh, a whole lot." Yuzuki hums. "I think it was a miracle he skiped the word fuck in some sentences."

"Ah, I see." Touka nods and looks around the café, trying to avoid exposing her discovery to her employee.

"So?" The other girl persists, curiously.

"Let's just say I used to know him. But not anymore." The older answers flatly; her features harden slightly and she casts Yuzuki an almost motherly glance.

"I'd say you should avoid him, if you stumble upon him again. I know you can take care of yourself quite well but just in case."

"Okay?" The dark violet haired girl partialy agrees, focused on cleaning the table. "I'll try." She adds.

"And Yuzuki?" Touka puts her coat on, gradually walking torwards the exit in an alarming manner, phone in hand.

"I'm really sorry but I'll have to let you close the café tonight too. I'd ask Korumo but he left to pick up his nience and Yui also went to her cousin's birthday party and-"

"-and that investigator you have a crush on called again. I know, I know, go ahead. You can count on me, boss." Yuzuki winked and made a shooing gesture of her hand, urging Touka to go.

"I-Okay- thank you, Yuzuki!" The older stammered at the correct mention of the investigator - none other than Haise - and rushed out, leaving Yuzuki behind; the girl sighed to herself and makes last minute check ups on the place before she closed down, soon after going home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The night air slanted throughout the abandoned looking area, a lone pair of footsteps being heard at left of an end alley, several blocks of an apartment complex lining ahead. Nothing but night city noises, car sounds and leafs of rare trees could be perceived as Yuzuki walks torwards her apartment. Hands stuck in the confinments of her jacket and her hair now left down for some sort of warmth - thanks to the mere windy breeze of spring - she didn't feel anything close to fear. She's been walking this path for an entire year and as Touka said a hour ago or so, the girl is capable to take care of herself, indeed.

Just as she was passing by that one alley, however, Yuzuki's ears perked up at the wheeze of rough breathing; her steps halted, eyebrows furrowing. Then out of nowhere, two silhouettes pounced out of the darkness - what looked like a woman around her thirties behind her and a forty something man right in the front.

"Ah, such a lovely surprise. We thought no one lives here... atleast, not anymore." The man's teeths bared, saliva literally trailing down his chin.

"Guess you missed one. I do, for a fact, live here." Yuzuki smirked, unfazed at the predatory companions.

"Mm, you smell really sweet, little girl. A good catch." The woman purs behind her and before Yuzuki can retort with a snarky remark a bikaku tail shoots as close as to grabing her ankles.

"I can't wait to get a bite!" The woman roars with laughter.

Her eyes widen mildly but manages to use her fast reflexes to which Yuzuki finds herself jumping to the side, soon after doing a beelining in between the two ghouls as to step out of the cornering zone.

"Sorry, you can't afford my flesh for dinner. It's too expensive for you." She grins, reacting just in time when the man's koukaku comes full force torwards her, leaving Yuzuki with no choice but to leap high in the air, using his shoulder as support, ultimately landing on a stack of wooden boxes next to the alley's wall. Her eyes fall down at the ground, inspecting her surroundings for any kind of potential weapon; instantly, a glint shines in her orbs when a broken wine bottle attracts her attention right next to the bottom box.

"Say, are you going to mind your own business and go hunt somewhere else or should I sever your kagunes off to prove my point?" She offers, quickly jumping back down on ground, picking up the sharp, pointy bottle by its neck.

"As if! You're nothing but a weak, powerless human, girl." The older woman laughs yet again. The main joins in on her cackling and Yuzuki shakes her head; obviously, they wouldn't take her seriously. Then so be it.

"Fine, let's do this."

The following moments contain an increasingly angry ghoul snapping her bikaku in every wall whenever Yuzuki bends over or dances inches distance under the kagune and the other's koukaku smashing in trash bins, bricks and even a lamp post, missing the girl miserably. Yuzuki calculates her moves in split fractions she gets as break, playing a game of cat and mouse with the ghouls untill they're moderately tired of her running around. Where she sees an opening she takes it, launching herself behind the male when he less expects it.

"Should I cut your kagune off or your entire arm? Actually, I changed my mind. I'll just kill you instead." She chuckles and kicks the man's spine hard, causing him to tumble on his knees, forward. She then grips his shoulder and brings the harmfull bottle down, cutting the kagune base residing under his shoulder blade off in one go, a loud yell echoing around the neighbourhood as she stabs the ghoul organ again and again. Her hand raises one more time, bloody glass tip angled torwards his throat.

"Wait! No! No!" The bikaku user shouts, desperately.

"Please don't kill him! We'll go! Just don't- don't kill him!"

Yuzuki glances over at the woman, reading the concern for her partner all over her behaviour. Her bikaku is no longer activated and she's on the verge of pleading.

"Sure." Yuzuki decides. "But first-" she does stab the man in the throat in the end, though not fataly, giving him a push to the ground afterwards.

"That's to make sure you don't attack again. You better go, and fast."

The female ghoul nods grimly and strugles to drag her badly injured boyfriend or husband - Yuzuki assumes - away in a flash. She also assumes that they were starved, reason why the man's wounds reffused to heal.

"Nice."

Startled, the girl spuns around with a quite gasp, swinging the sharded bottle in the face of whoever snuck up on her in the silence, upon instinct. Her features show surprise when she sees the owner of the voice, internaly cringing at the deep slash she made from his left cheek straight over his lips and chin lower to the right; blood courses out of the cut yet a devil may or may not care smirk plays on his expression.

"You have guts, human bitch, don't you?" Ayato's orbs change forms to kakugan, the wound marring his face easily healing, leaving behind only stains of blood which he wipes off with his sleeve. He wastes no time and advances torwards her.

Yuzuki feels too astonished by the current situation that she starts steping backwards, unwillingly. Originally, she didn't mean to basicaly slice his face in two; although, considering she has an idea why he's here he might deserve it.

"So? Have a problem with it?" She regains her composure, stoping in place as Ayato is nearly face to face with her.

"Just so you know, if you plan to eat me I'll make sure to give you a hard time and spoil your fun."

"Do yourself a favour and shut the fuck up." He scoffs, hand thrusting forward in a blink. Yuzuki chokes when his strong fingers squeeze at her throat, ruby circled by black staring her intensely; Ayato's smirk curls upwards and the next thing she knows is being thrown into the wall behind ferociously, her body slamming it painfully before she slumps on the ground with a thud.

"Hey, Yuzuki."

She ignores his mockery, even as his firm footsteps stalk over to her. The girl spits blood, her back and lungs aching, but she stands up with a new found anger blazing within her gaze.

"I want you to scream, loudly. Think Touka can hear you from inside that shitty café when I break your bones?"

"First of all Touka isn't even inside RE at this hour - and for the love of god what's going on between you two, but anyway- secondly, you sound disguistingly perverse when it comes to human flesh." Yuzuki laughs, just to annoy him. Luckly, her body is quick to duck down when his kagune fires projectiles at her, missing its target. She side steps him and performs a high semi-circle with her leg in mid air, conecting her foot with the back of his head in a kick she exerts as much strength as she can gather.

Ayato is certainly not pleased with the outcome of this and when Yuzuki tries her luck to assault him for the third time, one of his ukaku wings slap into her viciously, the impact sending her into the opposite brick fence as well as piercing her left arm and side in the process.

"You're getting on my nerves, shithead. Especially since you think a weakling like you can stand up against me." Ayato lungs at her, sparing the girl no hesitation. His hand yanks a handful of her long hair, shoving her back up on her feets; he bends her forward, his knee ramming in her stomach, and Yuzuki forgets how to breath from the wrenching action. She can feel her blood sticking and splashing through her side and arm, the same metallic taste in her mouth and droplets of it onto her lips and chin. Her head is spinning and she sees his stern, satisfied face in a blurr.

"Fuck you." She retorts, carving her bloodied lips in a grin that stirrs Ayato's temper farther.

His arm swung behind and struck, back handing her over the face. It caused her mind to ring in incoherent dizziness, numbing her senses to the point she barely reacted when the male tossed her on the ground; his form crouched close by, winning a stuborrn gasp of pain once he twisted her injured arm in his hold.

"Atleast you don't taste as shitty as you speak." He sneered against the gash on her arm, teeths grazing the raw tissue, his tongue purposefully pressing against the bleeding flesh to cause her more torture.

"If you're going to do it, do it quickly." She hisses, steping on her pride in the current state of losing the fight, although not fond of the adding sting his tongue swirls about.

"I was going to end it nicely, you see. But you had to be a bitch so why not teach you a lesson before you go to hell."

"And you never told me your name, asshole." Yuzuki closes her eyes, sighing in defeat. There's a conquering tiredness and blackness that seeks to envelop her sooner or later. It must be the blood loss, she concludes.

The ghoul raises an eyebrow at her careless, out of context inquiry. She's about to die, being eaten on the brink of unconsciousness yet she's indirectly asking for his name. He scowls.

"Why, so you can curse me more down there?"

"Well, since you're so generous to send me to hell way earlier than needed I think I deserve to know the name of the guy who'll chew my limbs." She shrugs, eyelids dropping repeatedly.

"Look-"

"Akira-san! Guess what?" a sudden voice, aproaching the dark alley illuminated only by lamp posts, interrupts Ayato.

"Investigator Suzuya, I'm not up to play your childish games." Another replies.

"Oh but Akira-san, you have no idea! If I say it has to do with ghouls, will you say yes?"

"Fine... what is it?"

"That's not how it works, you have to guess!"

"How am I supposed to guess when you gave me no hint or details? Just say whatever you want to say and cut it."

"Hmmm, okay. I smell...ghoul."

Ayato's body stiffed a bit. He wasn't in the mood to fight investigators tonight.

"And blood. Human blood..."

"Where?"

"Right ahead, around that alley!"

Yuzuki watches Ayato urging her limp arm closer to his mouth with alarm. "Ayato, that's my name." He mutters in between licking a rich stripe of her blood, his tongue scorching her open flesh.

"I'll come back after you, later."

It's a promise, a death promise and she can sense the warning in it, the hunger and desire to end her life. He disappears into the night as soon as two pair of footsteps emerge into the alley, a blonde woman rushing to her side whilst what looks like a peculiar young male with black hair follows from behind.

"Too bad. He left too quickly..." Juuzou trails off in disappointment, not liking how his scyth won't really have what to stab, rupture or decapitate.

"Are you okay? Can you tell us any details about the ghoul?" The woman shook her lightly, evidently more interested in getting informations on the attacker than Yuzuki's conditions.

"He.." Yuzuki breaths in, trying to stay awake. "He had a rinkaku kagune and grey hair. Also orange eyes. That's all I saw so far..." she lies, carrying no intention of exposing Ayato. She herself didn't understood why she chose to do so, leaving it for other day to think.

"Poor thing!" The half feminine voice - or just too cheery for a boy - said in a false concerned tone, staring scrutinizing holes into Yuzuki's half closed eyes, over Akira's shoulder.

"I'm Akira Mado and this is Suzuya Juuzou, by the way. We're from the CCG. Also, we need to get you to the hospital."

"Yeah..."

Finally, after resisting the blackness, Yuzuki gave in. Her eyes fluttered closed under the steely, analysing irises belonging to the raven haired boy like male. Juuzou's sight narrowed once she passed out, his fixation upon her glassy brown orbs brusquely disconected; those eyes, their color, the repressing, hidden secrets in them. For a second, that night, Juuzou thought he saw a long ago, deep down familiarity in that girl. A similarity he had only seen before in another female, one who died many years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see this story got some attention(I thought it'd get none omg, thanks) so I have big plans for it, as much that I think the list of plot twists I've settled for its progress might turn in chaos XD  
> Any ideas on who Red Death is so far? And I'd like to see more comments, it seriously helps with motivation!


	5. This Game

_I can't breath when you look at me_  
_'Cause all I see is a blurry sense of what you think of me._  
You Don't Know Me - Arman Cekin  & Veorra

________________________________________

It's been three days since that night. Three days in which Ayato detested himself to no end for thinking, over and over again, about Yuzuki. No, he was not entrapped by her as a person of interest, to gain a special type of attention from him so to say; it simply revolved around how much she'd succeeded into confusing the male, in different factors. When Akira and Juuzou aproached her he was still there, close by. He's heard her giving them wrong informations instead of reciting how a certain blue haired ukaku user took the liberty to beat her up; he didn't even threaten her to keep it a secret, she did it on her very own accord. He also saw the concealed yet focused stare Suzuya casted the girl, as if he knew her in some sort of vague, uncertain revelation.

"Damn..." Ayato mutters under his breath, grabing himself a canned coffee from the vending machine inside the hospital conquered by the nightime darkness. Now comes the part where he curses himself for steping - correction: sneaking - into the hospital at 2 am in the night, casually sipping coffee whilst trailing Yuzuki's scent through the sea of morbid cleanness and all sort of pungent medicines tickling his nostrils. But curiousity is curiousity, like a hungry monster, and he'd never been good to supress it; if he needed and wanted answers then he'll get them.

Once he entered the room lit only by the moonlight outside of the window, Ayato feels relieved for the can of coffee in his hand. The familiar - dare he say inviting - smell of Yuzuki's flesh called out to him even in the stinging aroma of medical alcohol, ointments and whatever the doctors had bandaged her with; he prefers indulging himself in as many sips of coffee as his mouth decides than swallowing saliva repeatedly as a form of self control from sinking his teeths into her skin.

She seems restless, despite sleeping, her eyelids twitching as if she's undergoing a film of images underneath those semi-long eyelashes. He can see the marks of his fingers around her neck, purplish still, and in a sick sense of possessiveness over his claimed prey he likes it that way.

Ayato notices a few flowers on the nightstand, a note atop of them; next to it there's a small box of chocolate, a paper under. By the looks of it he can tell Yuzuki hasn't touched them yet and he can't help but wonder. Who is she really? Does she even has friends? If yes, how many? How does she knows Touka and why does she works at RE? He settles on the note from the bouquet of flowers first.

_Yuzuki, what happened? Please call me as soon as you're better and don't worry about the café, I'll cover up for you untill you return. And why do I have the bad feeling this has to do with the mysterious ~~blue haired~~ guy we talked about? I hope not..._  
_\- Touka_

Ayato raises an eyebrow although he believes his sister is indeed referring to him; he nearly snorts but silently acknowledges her inteligence if she did think of him as the culprit to Yuzuki's wounds.

_Yuzuki-chan, right? I got your name from your boss and heard you work at RE! That's the café me and Haise-san wanted to visit someday so when you're well call me! I'd like to talk with you about that ghoul and try some sweet pastries over lunch break!_  
_\- Suzuya Juuzou_

"Hey... why are you going through my things?"

Ayato's glare directed torwards the note from the investigator turns to the corner and shifts in a neutral glance, locking gazes with Yuzuki's half closed eyes.

"When you said you'll come after me later, did you mean today? I don't think I taste the same with all these medicines plugged in my veins and injuries." The girl chuckles sarcasticaly and extends her bandaged arm torwards him in a mocking, taunting grimace.

"Shhh." Ayato is quick to sense the nurses passing by the corridor and due to instinct he finds himself hovering over her form, two of his fingers pressing down onto her chapped lips unconsciously; he waits, listening.

Yuzuki isn't sure if she's victim to the medicinal drugs dealing with her vivid pain or if it's just the lack of peaceful sleep but Ayato is rather good looking, especially up close. She can trace the outline of his cheekbones, to his nose and down to his lips with her subtle stare; his haircut fits his sharp features and his inky indigo orbs shine in glinting light contrary to their dark texture. She's suddenly hit hard over the head by her inner self, squirming and spiraling around the idea that maybe she has developed some kind of minimal Stockholm syndrome, wherein she thinks her abuser is attractive. The thought alone makes Yuzuki's stomach twist around and without warning she pushes Ayato away from her, hiding a paled complexion as she stretches to reach the glass of water by her side, drinking one long gulp. She hates being weak, vulnerable. Yet this Ayato can inflict threads of superiority into her being.

He doesn't says anything when he stumbles backwards a bit and merely gives her a distasteful look. Ayato sips at his coffee and when Yuzuki is easing herself back on her pillow he starts talking.

"Okay so before you get the wrong idea - because you, humans, are allways weird and dumb - I'm not here to put up with you. The reason why I'm not eating you this instant is because your flesh would taste like shit."

"I told you so-"

"I didn't finish, shut your mouth." He cuts her off. "The reason I'm checking up on you is to make sure you don't die before I get to eat you. Yaknow, don't waste food, they say." The male smirks.

"Then why-"

"Lastly." He raises his palm up, signaling her to keep quite. "The reason I'm not snapping your neck right now and giving up on your flesh, considering how damn annoying you are, is because you irk me in a way that buys you more time to live."

"I irk you?" Yuzuki laughs. "How come?"

"When I'm done you better answer all my questions, fucking truthfully, or that spoon on your nightstand goes down your throat, got it?"

She doesn't perceives what's gotten into her but Yuzuki laughs and keeps laughing, finding his threat funny along with the face he makes to accompany it. She stops, however, when Ayato's eyes turn to pitch black and red kakugan, warning her of potential consequences.

"Okay, okay. Go ahead." She nods, looking back at him.

"How do you know to counterattack ghouls and be that fast? I saw you tricking the bikaku bitch and how you chopped the other ghoul's kagune off."

"Uh, well, my father taught me all that. Fighting, doing acrobatics, gymnastics, speed exercises, you name it. The kagune stuff came from my mother, she told me that the kagune organ is a sensitive area for a ghoul and if it's injured or the kagune is severed off it can slow down the individual or even render them incapable to defend themselves for awhile." Yuzuki shrugs.

Ayato pondered, eyebrows furrowing. He stole another swing of his coffee, gaze never faltering from her. "So your parents are doves, huh?" He spat.

"Not even close." She shakes her head.

His tension decreases then and continues: "Humans then."

"No." Yuzuki's eyelids stay closed for a bit, admiting the sleepiness slowly grasping her again.

"They were ghouls."

"Ghouls?" Ayato repeats. "But you're... human."

"Yeah. I never met my real parents and my ghoul parents adopted me when I was little. Honestly, I don't know much..." Yuzuki attempts to sustain her eyes open, sighing.

"And you used past tense. Does that mean they're dead? Your ghoul parents." The male concludes.

"Yes. They died three years ago." She confirms, blinking languidly against the tiredness hanging within her.

"Who killed them?"

"I don't want to tell you, okay? Skip this question..." She mumbles.

"Fine, not like I care anyway." He lifts s shoulder in a shrug. "Last one. Why did you lie to the investigators? You didn't tell them it was me who attacked you. So why."

Yuzuki's half glance locks with Ayato and she doesn't finds any suitable words to piece a proper answer; she still needs to clear that line and find out just why, tho she feels too sleepy. "To tell you the truth... I don't know.." the girl's voice became gradually a whisper, her orbs no longer fixed on him but heavily closed.

Ayato rolls his eyes, downing the remnants of his coffee. He figures she must've been dosed on painkillers and even sleeping pills, woke up in the middle of the night probably thanks to nightmares - and him - whilst currently falling back into sleep. He's about to leave when the note from the chocolate box catches his peripheral vision; he decides that out of selfish purposes he must get rid of the message from Suzuya before Yuzuki gets her hands on it.

As soon as he swipes a lighter out from his pants's pocket, Juuzou's phone number written in red pen burns above the flame. The ghoul moves over to the trashbin in the hospital room, holding the paper up untill it's consumed to insignificant grey, then he lets it drop there. With a longer, undefined look torwards Yuzuki's sleeping figure, Ayato exits the room and sneaks his path out of the hospital.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ayato-kun, where have you been, I wonder?"

"Just out."

"Hunting?"

"No."

"Hmm, in need of fresh air? Clearing your mind?"

"Something like that." Ayato's expression scrunches, not fond of Eto's usually insistent attitudes. He certainly doesn't plans on divulging the visit he'd done to the hospital.

"Mhmm." Eto hums, grinning. "Are you free now? Well, it is 4 am in the morning but regardless, I'd like you to join me and Hinami for an... extra meeting."

He doesn't replies; Ayato walks after the leader with a big question mark in the back of his head. What is she up to this time?

"It has come to my attention that on one of your missions..." Eto circles around the two once they were seated in the chairs, Hinami's gaze cast downwards, as if she anticipated what the other would say.

"...you've lied to me."

Ayato spared a fugitive glimpse to the side, watching as Hinami whimpers inaudibly.

"Tell me, Ayato-kun, did Hinami tell you to give me a report identical to the one she submitted?"

He has no choice. Sighing to himself, the dark bluette glares to no one in particular, nodding lazly. "Yes."

"And that is because..." Eto's smiling face turns to the girl. "Hinami?"

"I-" she avoids the woman's direct stare. "I made a deal with- with Red Death. The ghoul asked me to not tell you..."

"Oh, my!" Eto claps, giggling. "The Red Death wants to stay away from me. How nice..."

"I- I'm sorry, Eto-chan. I- I promise it won't happen again." Hinami nods vigorously.

"Let's hope it won't, yes." Her eyes crinkle in crescents, giving the younger a full smile. "You can go."

When the brown haired girl stood up and disappeared behind the door, Ayato proceeds to do the same, however, a hand reached to his shoulder, pushing him back in his chair.

"I have a mission for you, Ayato-kun."

"Yeah?" The male's blank tone contrasts his annoyed posture.

"I want you to track someone down. Find the person and recruit the ghoul into Aogiri Tree."

"And if they reffuse and withdraw?"

"You know what to do then." Eto smirks, meeting his questioning eyes.

"Bring Red Death to me. By any means necessary."


	6. Dark Skies

_You scream, we fight_  
_These words, they strike like lightning._  
Stormy - Hedley

________________________________________

Her limbs ached, several trails of blood dropping and splashing onto the concrete pavement, mingling through the monochrome grey puddles of night rain. A wince of pure pain and exhaustion escaped Hinami's lips as she dragged herself torwards the nearest bulding, breathing heavily with each sloppy step she took, fighting against the sloaching buckets of water that poured ever so mercilessly from the far away sky.

"I don't want to... to d-die..." she quitely chokes, finally allowing her body to drop down, back flat against a rough wall. Lightning struck, illuminating her crouched, nearly fainted form; her cloak was torn and the wounds underneath it rejected any effort to close themselves in. Heavy eyelids felt like an eternity of weight, the remnants of her weakened RC cells barely keeping her awake. Hinami's tears mixed with the rain drops, waiting for her last breath to disappear in nothingness and--

"Oh my god, are you allright?!"

Apparently not. Hinami whimpered in relief when the figure of a girl hovers over her, semi concerned orbs inspecting her current appearance. She noticed then that this open alley was squeezed in between a line of stores and a café with bold yet subtly elegant letters entitled as :RE.

"I- I'm-" she wanted so badly to ask for help. No, she needed it. But what if this girl would leave her to die if she knew Hinami is a ghoul? What would Ayato say if he were to find out later that his subordinate asked a human to help her? What if--

"You're a ghoul, yes? I think you are..." the girl quitely reached to place her hand on her shoulder. "But don't worry, I'm well accustomed with ghouls. Let's go, we need to get you up and healthy."

Hinami didn't even protest when the dark violet haired woman supported her up, guiding their way inside the café, from where she previously must've came. The stranger's actions, voice and gaze told it all: she was no threat nor enemy to a ghoul like her. The sense of safety she emanated instead made Hinami relaxed; it reminded her of Touka.

"I'll just bring you into one of the guest rooms upstairs. I'm sure Touka-chan won't mind.." the girl mumbles but Hinami still catches her murmurs. Her face lights up and shifts to shock at the same time.

"You.. you know onee-chan??"

"Wait, you're her younger sister or..?"

"Not biologically. I just allways considered her my big sister." Hinami grimaces painfully when the other eases her on the bed, inside the clean yet small guest room.

"I see. This is her café, I work as a waitress here and we're good friends. My name is Yuzuki." She nods. "Anyway, I'll go search for some food, you need it!"

The caramel haired ghoul is slightly surprised by Yuzuki's sentences and she nearly tries to yell for her to not bring human food; that doesn't happens though and once the waitress returns with a packet of human meat Hinami is both relieved and baffled.

"Here, this should do. I'll go prepare a warm bath since you're wet from the rain and your clothes are soaked with blood."

"T-Thank you." Hinami manages in between feeding, her body gradually regaining some of her strength whilst the injuries heal bit by bit.

"Is onee-chan not here?"

"Uh, she has her own room down the corridor. But momentarily she's at her investigator friend's house, I think. She goes out with him almost every weekend or even during week days and because it's raining she must've remained there." Yuzuki shrugs.

Hinami looks at her hands, thinking. Now that she's better all she feels like doing is cleaning herself up and sleeping; she ponders, whether to ask Yuzuki if she can sleep in this room or just bath and go back to Aogiri's base. The rain outside claps with jolts of thunder and it appears to influence her decision in the end.

"Yuzuki-chan- can I call you that?"

"Sure." The other hums. "And you? What's your name?"

"Oh-! I forgot!" She realizes her lack of introduction wherein Yuzuki did her part. "I'm Hinami."

"Okay, Hinami-chan. I'm 19 years old. Are you younger... perhaps?"

You're the same age as my friend, Ayato-kun! And yes, I'm 17 actually."

Yuzuki blinks. "Ayato?" Her head tilts to the side. "As in black clothes, dark blue hair, indigo eyes? That Ayato?"

"Yes, that's him." Hinami's eyes widen. "You know Ayato-kun?"

"Heh, sort of. He ordered coffee here once, the next night he kicked the crap out of me and the other one he visited in the hospital past midnight. I haven't seen him for like a month and according to his self proclaimed schedule he wanted to eat me. He probably forgot or found a tastier human." The older chuckles.

"He did... that? I'm sorry." Hinami sighs. "He's a bit-"

"A bit of a difficult asshole? Hell yeah." Yuzuki laughs.

The other girl can't help but hesitantly laugh along. Normally, if Ayato would be with them she might as well chew the inside of her cheeks to scrapes as to not upset him by laughing, however, the male was nowhere near the two and so she let herself do it.

"By the way, what happened? Your wounds, I mean." Yuzuki walks over to the closet in the room, pulling out a simple set of clothes for Hinami before she places them on a chair.

"I was hunting and a group of ghouls kind of cornered me. I tried to reason with them that if I'm by any chance on their feeding grounds I'll peacefully leave but they didn't even debate..." Hinami frowns. "They attacked me and I was already hungry, reason why it's been easy for them to toss me around like a rag doll."

"Damn. Atleast you made it out of there." Yuzuki shakes her head. She goes into the bathroom conected to the room and by the sound of running water Hinami guesses the woman is getting her bath ready; the sole idea of a warm bath makes the girl smile since on most occasions in the Aogiri base all she can achieve are cold showers and rarely warm ones.

"Yuzuki-chan?"

"Yeah?" She yells back from the bathroom.

"Can you help me with one more thing, please?"

"Depends." The violette returns, wiping her hands with a towel from excess of water. "What is it?"

"May I sleep here over the night?" Light brown orbs lock with Yuzuki's chocolate ones and she nods to the younger's request.

"Ofcourse, don't worry. I think you can even catch Touka-chan in the morning when she'll open up the café."

"Thank you!"

"No problem. Anything else?"

"I, uh, I need to-" Hinami breaths in. "I have to call Ayato-kun and tell him where I am. But, you see, he often gets mad and when he's mad he shouts and curses a lot. And he also might give me a harsh lecture and, especially, if he knows I asked help from a human-"

"That jerk is stressing you too much, Hinami." Yuzuki pats her shoulder, laughing. "Let me take care of him, okay? Here, give me his number and I'll get this settled."

The ghoul feels guilty for everything she makes Yuzuki handle so far but she's scared of Ayato's reaction and really tired, therefore when the phone is slipped in her hand she quickly types in his phone number.

"Thank you so much, Yuzuki-chan!"

"It's no big deal." The female smiles a bit. "Go bath. I'll change the sheets because there's rain and blood on them then I'll call him. If you need something I'll be downstairs."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hi- Ayato?"

"Who's this?"

"It's me, Yuzuki. Hey, look-"

"The hell? How did you get my number?"

"Well, it's a long story. To put it short I stumbled upon your friend, Hinami, and-"

"Ah, so you have a crush on me and wanted my number. Sorry, humans aren't my type."

"Don't flatter yourself, Ayato. I have no such thing even close to a crush on you nor am I finding your voice, looks or personality in the least attractive, got it? Now put your ears to good use and pay attention instead of coming up with ridiculous rubbish."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's hear your kind of rubbish then."

"Pfft.. nevermind. So, I found Hinami in the alley next to the café. She was badly wounded and-"

"What the fuck did you do to her?!"

"Darn, will you let me finish? It wasn't me, some ghouls rounded up on her, she was almost close to passing out. I brought her inside so I could-"

"If you touched her I'm going to tear your throat out, you hear me?"

"Calm down, snappy pants. I helped her, you idiot. She wants you to know that she'll sleep here, that's all. Good night."

"Why, you damn-"

Before Ayato spluttered another string of curses Yuzuki hung up, rolling her eyes. Placing the phone on the counter of the café she then grabbed a cloth and a cleaning product bottle. On nights like this, a few minutes before 12 pm, she'd find herself staying inside RE. She didn't blame Touka, the woman was indeed one of the most wonderful bosses in the world; however, the business is still unbalanced sometimes and with a total of only three workers the owner couldn't do much. That's why Yuzuki took it upon herself to spend her late nights cleaning the place when her co-workers failed to do so earlier in the evening. It helped, either with saving the girl from nightmares into her sleep through occupying herself, or, by reminding her that life is not as meaningless as she believed it to be formerly, given the fact of sacrificing slumber hours in order to support her friend's café without any trace of complaint or annoyance - a somewhat true friendship sign. It might've been a win - win situation or an unfortunately convenient option simultaneously, and for the last year it's been like this ever since she can remember, despite the--

A loud banging on the glass of the front door startled her from the clouding thoughts. Yuzuki sighs when she sees the person on the other side of the door, all soaked to the bone and an irritated look set on his watery features. Abandoning the cleaning, she opens the door and steps aside.

"Great, there goes my hard work to mop the floor. You're getting water all over the place."

"Do I look like I give a damn?" His eyes are murderous even in his freezing state. "Touka better not be here or else." He clicks his tongue.

"You bet she's not. What do you want tho?" She glares in return.

"Where's Hinami?"

"Upstairs, bathing. She needs to rest afterwards and that certainly doesn't includes you in the picture."

"Move."

"Cut it, Ayato! Do you think everyone is happy to put up with you? Obviously not. Give the girl a break, will you?"

"Don't tell me what to do." He pushes her rudely, Yuzuki's back slamming into the wall.

"You're the most annoying creature I've met in my life, damn it." He snorts.

"Yeah, well, bad news for you, Ayato. You're the worst bastard I've ever had the misfortune to meet! Waste of my time!" The girl spats.

"Listen, Yuzuki."

As much as she's not afraid of him neither intimidated by how he grasps at her shoulders, pushing her onto the wall more, Yuzuki feels a tiny sense of nervousness; maybe it has to do with the way he literally breaths on her face, so very close; or maybe it's because his hands claw at her shoulders like a vicious animal, his eyes ablaze, deep down burning her to the core in a supressed shiver.

"You're just a human trash, hence, stupid Touka hired you. I bet you live alone and you wanna know why? It's because no one, ghoul or human, likes you. No one wants you near. No one needs you. You wanted to know what's going on in between me and Touka, right? I'll tell you. She's my sister, the shame to my family name. She loves to live amongst humans, humans like you, worthless pieces of shit."

Something was off. She did her best to mask the blurring cracks he made on her with those words; he was starting to play dirty, inflicting despair and sadness through mental and emotional tactics. He must've figured that physical pain wouldn't affect her majorly.

"And you're telling me this because...?" She laughed out, giving his chest a mad push. Her own orbs flared with hidden fury, shielding the underneath pain.

"I want you to stay away from Hinami. Hinami is on my side, and you're on Touka's. I hate humans, I hate Touka and so I hate you." He smirked.

"You're so sincere, it's adorable." Yuzuki's laughter doubles. "And so damn selfish. You can't control Hinami, Ayato! If she wants to talk to Touka you have no saying in this!"

His grip on her tightens, closing in on the shorter figure to the point their noses touch, gazes dueling in intensity. "Don't make me kill you, Yuzuki."

"You had the chance to, that night. But you hesitated." She sneers. "Now it's too late because if you do manage to kill me I'll drag you down too." Her smirk matches her determined tone.

"You can't. That's the problem, girl. 'Cause you're just a fucking weakling."

Her nerves had run thin and Ayato's smirk faltered a tad bit when her palm came in contact with his cheek, hard. Under the surface of dislike torwards her, however, he bore the tainted liking to Yuzuki's fueling temper; he wanted to crush her in pieces yet to dance with her in a savaged collision of domination and assault. His reputation though would be put at stake and he had to switch the cards.

"Filthy human." He hissed, his hands going for her throat. "Are you begging for a beating again? You're a goddamn masochist, huh."

"Sorry- Ayato." Yuzuki chokes, mocking. "Tables- have- turned-"

A growl echoes in the café as Ayato lets go of her, hunched forward in an attempt to alleviate the strike that went straight into his crotch - thanks to the female's knee. And that didn't end there.

"Let me show you what a weakling can do, hmm?" Yuzuki grins and jabs her foot in his stomach brutally, stomping on him to force the male flat on the floor. He's a little too taken aback to even counter her intentions and the next thing he knows Ayato is straddled by the other, a fist lashing his jaw.

"Bitch-"

"That's not my name, asshole." She can't help but chuckle, taking satisfaction in the second punch she directs into his cheekbone. Sadly, he's healing too fastly due to his ghoul nature.

Ayato groans and regains control over the situation, brusquely rolling the both of them to the side, claiming his lead on top. His hands dig into her wrists, holding them above her head in sheer violence, his wet clothes pressing down on her body.

"Get- off!" There it is, that nervousness again. Yuzuki feels heat in her cheeks and she struggles against the dark bluette. Lies. She's been lying. Not attractive in the least bit? Who was she kidding. He was much more than that and everything in between.

"I don't think so." Ayato smirks, letting his ukaku wings out, using them as an extra restraint, securely trapping her legs with his kagune.

"Yuzuki-chan..? I heard something smashing or a thud- what's happening-- oh."

The clueless girl appears down the stairs, her eyes focusing on the rather suspicious position the two are caught in. A blush coats her cheeks, thinking that what she sees is what she imagines. Untill Yuzuki speaks, that is.

"C'mon, Ayato, get off before I kick you where the sun doesn't shines, in front of Hinami this time. That's gonna be the embarrassement of the night." She urges him.

"Ayato-kun? Are you trying to beat Yuzuki up again..?"

He sighs. If only Hinami would've been a good girl to sleep instead of coming downstairs. "It's nothing, Hina. Just go upstairs."

"But- hey, why are you hurting Yuzuki-chan's wrists?! Stop it!"

"Hinami, it's okay. We'll deal with this, go to sleep." Yuzuki fakes a smile.

"N-no! He's treating you badly! Ayato-kun, get off her!"

"Whoa, are you giving me orders, Hinami? Since when?" His scowl is evident, feeling the tips of her rinkaku poking at his shoulders urgently. Yuzuki is an energy vampire to him; she sucks the hype out of the boy, it seems, and leaves him in no mood for winning some arguments - although motivating his desire for thrill and activity - but this, this is new. She's been feeding Hinami's courage without even realizing - how, he didn't knew - and it reduced his authority.

"Fine." He scoffs, standing up. "Ganging up on me, hah? How rude."

"If you're bored go find entertainment somewhere else, Ayato. I won't let you pour your anger on Hinami." Yuzuki is quick to slide in between him and Hinami just as he's close to lunging at the younger.

"Get out."

"Like I'd do-"

"Out, Ayato."

His kakugan emerges, the human under his gaze seemingly unafflicted by his tormented stare. He steps closer, sparing Hinami a blank look for her betrayal, and passes by, shoving Yuzuki's shoulder with his.

"Remember what I said, Yuzuki. No matter how strong you think you are, to me you're just another weakling."

The front door slams behind him, thunder following after. Hinami notices her freshly won friend's lack of concentration and the foggy visage in her brown eyes; she slowly leaves upstairs, allowing the older solitary and silence.

Yuzuki doesn't moves, blankly staring outside the glass wall of the café. Weakling. The word her ghoul father would allways scratch in her head whenever she failed. That's why it stung. Ayato happened to choose the perfect weapon and for that she had only one option left: avoid failure at any cost. Alas, the essence of failure lingers in strength itself, she had learned. She'd be on a mission to prove Ayato wrong, soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this chapter the next one will focus on Yuzuki and Ayato's development(really, they're just bitching at each other so far-- XD It's because considering both of their characters and Ayato's dislike torwards humans I can't throw them straight away into romance. Everything at the right time.) then the plot will dive in some heavy action. I also am a big fan of AyaHina but for the sake of this story Hinami will be that friend occasionaly caught in between the two's quarrels haha.


	7. Bond

_Every claim you stake_  
 _I'll be watching you._  
Every Breath You Take - Denmark Winter

________________________________________

"Yuzuki!"

"What's up, Yui?"

"Your boyfriend requested that you go and accompany him over coffee. He ordered for you too."

"... what?" The girl blinks once, twice, thrice. Yuzuki gave her white haired co-worker a disbelief filled look followed by a loud laughter.

"What kind of cheap joke is this? You know I have no boyfriend."

"Lies." The shorter girl squints her pink irises at the other. "Explain to me why there's a hot guy waiting for you outside then. He's even impatient!"

"If this is one of your pranks, Yui, I'm so going to make you regret it." Yuzuki deadpans, setting the papers she's been sorting through down before she travels torwards the café's exit.

Today didn't turn out as busy as usual week days and Yuzuki had just finished her shift two hours ago; she had nothing to do at home untill evening would roll on and so she decided to linger about, helping with checking the bills paperwork. She couldn't even think of who might want her to keep them company over coffee, reason why she'd felt as if Yui slapped her with a brick in the face once she delivered the exaggerated news. And then, as soon as she made her way out and glanced around the outside tables, she saw him.

Ayato's eyes caught her dumbfounded gaze immediately, an unreadable smug expression set on as he motioned her over torwards the same table he'd occupied when he first visited RE.

"Why are you here?" Yuzuki raises an eyebrow when she stands in front of him.

"Sit down."

"Did you came to apologise?"

"Dream on." Ayato arches an eyebrow, amused.

"Then I'll have to say no." The girl's smirk is defiant and she spins on her heels, ready to go. She doesn't manages to do so due to a rapid hand grasping her wrist firmly, halting her movements.

"Just sit your ass down and let's talk. You like making big scenes but I'm not a fan of bickers in public so don't give me that stupid attitude."

"I act the way I want, feel like it's suitable and necessary, thank you very much, Ayato. Also, would you let go of-"

"Here you go! One coffee and a latte!" Yui appears with a blinding beam, setting the drinks on the table. "Do you need anything else?" She looks at Ayato and then at his hand still encasing Yuzuki's wrist. The latter feels quite embarrassed and annoyed and for the sake of not attracting attention to their table - as if Yui's entertained smile isn't enough - she rips her wrist out of Ayato's grip and sits in the chair opposite from him, taking a scowling sip of the latte he ordered.

"That'd be all. You may leave." The male dismisses her white haired co-worker while paying, a victorious facade staring right into Yuzuki's irritated chocolate orbs.

"You suck. I don't even like lattes."

"Shut up."

"Give me a reason to understand what the hell you're doing here then I will."

That was a good question. Ayato ponders thru his own sea of tangled and knotted thoughts, leaning back in his chair. Why didn't he eat her when she was discarged from the hospital? Because there was something that just wouldn't let him do it. How could he lower himself so lowly as to chase after a human in a non-predatory fashion? That's been debatable lately. He felt like punching a wall untill it'll shatter in pieces, in hopes of finding a resolve to his troubled mind and senses. He wanted to dig his teeth and fingers into Yuzuki's flesh, tear her apart and savour every stripe of her limbs; but he couldn't, he wouldn't, he had no idea why and it angers him. He wanted to let her live, let her defy him with her hot temper and sassy retorts. He wanted to watch her smirk and allow the scent of her skin wash past him in waves. He wanted...

"Hinami has been nagging at me endlessly. She kept urging me to reconsider my behaviour torwards you." He scoffs. A little lie here, a bigger one there. Yes, Hinami did pester him and tried to persuade him into getting on benevolent terms with the female but no way he would've done it so very easly. What he was about to do is out of his average standards, out of his limit of principles and mentality.

"So I thought about it, looked back at all those times we met and clashed. I sort of have a better idea than killing you."

"Really?" Yuzuki's eyes roll, something she'd grown fond of doing when it comes to the blue noirette. "And what could that be?"

"I'll keep you alive." Ayato shrugs, sipping at his coffee. "If you're alive I can torment you a lot more than simply ending you. I'm going to make your life a living hell." He grins.

"...on a second thought I might just throw this latte in your face." Yuzuki mumbles, giving him a death glare.

"And for your information, let me tell you, no one can control my life. I'm not going to live on because you let me to. No, I will live because I'm the very own dictator of my life, not you, Ayato. If that crap sounds cool to you then I'm sorry, you have bad taste of speech and strategy."

"See? This is why I'm not finishing that pathetic life of yours. Because you humor me." He merely waves her words off, his mouth curling upwards. There was no denying; they played at this game for some time already. He would add fuel to the fire and the girl turns his sparks in full blown flames. Or vice versa, on occasions.

"I'm not living for you to get a laugh, Ayato." She hisses, trying to keep her voice down.

"But you do. You're mine afterall."

"...okay, you're either drunk or you knocked your head into a pole on the way here." She sighs, palming her face in an exasperated manner.

"Let's make this clear, Ayato. You don't own me, get it?"

The other spares her a disdainful gaze, leaning in as his tone lowers. "You don't get to choose that, idiot. I'm a goddamn ghoul and you're just a human. I wanted to eat you, I nearly did. Now that I'm just going to let you live while I keep track of you means you're nothing but a plaything to me, one I can get bored of and get rid of if I'll have to."

"This- can you stop?! Your superiority complex is pissing me off!" Yuzuki slams the cup of latte on its small plate, almost causing a loud clank of porcelain as her eyes fix on him mercilessly.

"So what if you're a ghoul and I'm a human? That doesn't makes you any higher than me, you bastard!"

"Shut it. Humans are weak and you're human. Power is the entity of superiority and ghouls are stronger than your race, face it. I'm not equal to you, ghouls and humans will never have equal rights." Ayato spats.

"Yeah, just because you have a pair of solid blood wings on your back?! Because you can grow an arm or leg if you lose it?! Because you eat us?! That's just a form of twisted up evolution! If anything, in my opinion, ghouls must've been created from human organisms at the beginning when your kind wasn't even lurking in the streets!" Her throat ached slightly from forcing herself to supress her sentences in whispers instead of yells.

"Bullshit." Ayato's eyes narrow, doing his best to avoid activating his kakugan on instinct. He swallows the coffee swirling into his mouth, glancing at the girl with annoyance.

"You know what, Ayato?" She clenches the side of the table in her fingers as she stands up. "I'm tired of dealing with you and your shit. Do whatever you want, I don't care. But don't treat me like your property; I will not humor you or follow your wishes, hence I won't waste my precious time on you again. Go to hell."

There was a sick urge deep within him screaming for reckless impulses, he felt the utter need to hit her right then and right there. Ayato understood the risk of being surrounded by people and he tamed it, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth. It was surprising, all those years of exceeding into the maturity period from the overly imprudent and explosive teenager he used to be surely paid off; his self control had grown, so did his vast space of judgement and perspective over different circumstances. Even his perception torwards certain persons, such as Yuzuki, and this would be--

"Shit."

Out of desperation for an imminent, momentarily escape from problems - as he's been the one to run away from them - and the unconscious, quick overdrive of his mind's course of options, Ayato stands up in a rush, extending an arm forward, taking hold of the astonished Yuzuki. Yes, this would be disastrous but not as troublesome as letting himself be seen by the group of three walking into the café.

Her eyes rounded, body remaining stiff; Yuzuki couldn't pinpoint exactlly what she experienced when the male's hand pulled her torwards him by holding the back of her head, his face buried in the slope between her jawline and ear. To those who happened to steal glimpses at the pair, customers would assume Ayato was nuzzling his nose along her neck, however, that was not the case; his lips were inching her ear and only when his warm breath hit her skin did she flinch unnoticeably, blinking herself into reality from the mild shock.

"Touka brought two investigators here. Be careful what you tell them and if you screw things up give me a call."

When he pulled back and shot her a half warning - half lost glance Yuzuki comprehended the purpose behind his hasty actions and nodded absentmindedly, watching him go quickly as he wore an uncertain blankness. He didn't want Touka or any of the investigators to see him so he found a solution into hiding his face from them, with her unwilling, unprepared help. It costed her a short while to breath in and calm down, starting to pick up their cups in the process of pretending none of this ever occured.

"Yuzuki-chan! Your shift ended, right?" Touka pokes her head out of the café's door, suddenly.

Ah- yeah-" Yuzuki plastered on a smile, ignoring the anxienty within.

"Why, do you need help with anything?"

"Not at all. Well, I just want you to come inside and hang out with me, my investigator friend and his co-worker. Do you remember Suzuya-san?"

"Yes..." She sighs silently before maintaining the same smile. "Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I can feel something brewing between the two of us. And... you mocha me crazy!"

Touka chokes on her coffee at his punny imply and accidentally spilled half of the liquid in the cup, coughing. Yuzuki was fast to hand her a napkin whilst trying not to laugh, an already cackling Juuzou slapping the table in fits of repetitive giggles.

"Touka-chan- you spilled your coffee! What's sumatra with you?"

"Not again, Haise- just no." Touka casts him an unimpressed look, setting the half empty cup aside.

"Come on, Touka-chan! Was it not funny? Not even one little bit?"

"...no."

"Is this how he indirectly confesses? I mean, seriously, I didn't expect him to pull it off with coffee puns and look, it got him nowhere." Yuzuki chuckles, whispering to the black haired guy seated next to her.

"It's still better than nothing! It took his whole squad into convincing him to atleast try, plus my persuasion." Juuzou grins proudly, hushing in return. "I swear Haise-san is hopeless! It's obviously he likes Touka-chan yet he's so awkward and embarrassed to say it. Poor him."

"That's cute though. Touka likes him too, honestly. She's just too hesitant and secretly shy to admit or initiate the whole confessing jazz."

"These two, I don't know what we'll do with them. They'd make an adorable couple!"

"Definitely." Yuzuki grins.

"Oh, by the way, Yuzuki-chan, why haven't you called me? It's been so long since I left that note at your hospital room..." Juuzou's eyelids narrow, his ruby irises scrutinizing her, meanwhile Touka and Haise talking in the background.

Her head tilted to the side, bewildered. "You left a note..?"

"Yup. It was with the chocolate box."

Her insides clenched, thinking of the most likely intruder who could've gotten it. The thing is she didn't perceive why would Ayato deprive her of the investigator's message.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, Juuzou-san. I don't think I saw any note from you there..."

"Wooo. That means someone snatched it away or destroyed it." His lips curved wickedly. "I knew it. Someone snuck inside your room at night. But who... I wonder, hmm?"

Yuzuki shakes her head, being cautious of how she behaves in terms of his affirmation. "I'm sure there was no one, Juuzou-san. Maybe one of the nurses cleaned up and threw it away without noticing. Or maybe it dropped and they thought it's just a piece of paper to dispose-"

"Yuzuki-can, how sure are you of telling the truth?"

The sudden cold steel in his voice elicited suspicion and the girl retracted backwards in her chair naturally at the view of his focused face analysing hers in every single detail. Luckly, she has been trained and schooled into lying just fine, a more than believably neutral yet politely clueless concealment greeting his bold investigation.

"I'm perfectly sure. Why would I defend anyone, or any of their doings in that matter, after being attacked by a ghoul who may or may not be that someone?"

"True... unless you've somehow begun sympathizing with the attacker...which is dumb." Suzuya toys with the stitches on his lip, freeing her personal space of his presence.

"Tsk, that wouldn't happen, trust me."

"Good."

She's rapid into offering a smile of her own when the black haired boy's cheeks crinkle up in a broad grin. Yuzuki could read his guarded demeanor, in the least. It made her exhale in relief fugitively, temporary glancing outside at the spot where Ayato used to sit a hour ago or so.

What she didn't guess, unfortunately, was the smell Juuzou picked up when he'd closed in on her. He wasn't familiar with the faint scent fadding from her hair but it slithered in one pattern only. Ghoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to throw punny Haise in :D


	8. Too Close

_I'm more than meets the eye_  
_You think that you'll break me, you're gonna find in time._  
I Burn - Jeff Williams  & Casey Lee

_________________________________________

"They'll die. Red Death is too fast."

"That's good. The ghoul fell right into the trap."

"Kirishima-san, what are we going to do?"

Ayato raises a hand up, signaling his underlings to stay put as he watched the fight unfold on the roof of a neighbouring skyscraper. Red Death's cloak would gain anyone's attention, and the way the figure slithered amongst investigators whilst slashing them up with scorpion knives or dislocating their limbs with precision and graceful yet fatal kicks, awakened the very same interest within Ayato. He could almost reach his unspoken goal of snatching the mask off of Red Death and see who hides beneath it.

He wasn't all too happy to meet the said again, after the masquerade ball incident, but the thought of being Red Death's captor and the one to get his hands on the mystery ghoul before anyone does was rather satisfying. Ayato didn't exactly follow Eto's orders cleanly; she had specifically told him to convince Red Death into joining Aogiri first and only if a rejection occured should he aproach the situation forcibly. He tried in the beginning, time in which Red Death had not appeared to be active in any of the wards, so his impatience tired him of the wait, leading to an imminent decision of getting into action as soon as possible. Today, his plan, Hinami's strategy and the commanding squad he dragged along would represent his official signal of provocation.

A noise resembling one's vocal chords filled with blood and coughing on the brink of demise rung throughout high air as Red Death retracts a quinque knife from an investigator's throat - the last one standing. Ayato smirks underneath his mask and once the limp body splashed on the floor his hand drops, unleashing the other ghouls from the standby zone he'd previously set them in.

"Surround Red Death. Deflect attacks, fight, die - I don't care as long as you get a hold of the half ghoul alive so I can jump in. Go."

He's probing the playing grounds. Ayato anticipated the posiblity that Red Death wouldn't take kindly to his underlings cornering it but since the presumably half ghoul had fallen in their trap he thought that maybe, just maybe this whole thing would turn out easier. He was wrong.

"I don't like killing ghouls... I hate it. But you guys... give me no choice..."

The wind up there blew the silent words over. Red Death steped back, measuring the platform like a cautious prey ambushed by a hoard of wolves and struck. A completely upside down roles reversal effect started under Black Rabbit's gaze where his entire group of ghouls rushed from all directions, a single red blurr spiraling in the middle of the chaos formed from different types of kagunes sprung out, bodies flying left and right and a cursive switch of domination upon victory from one side to another.

Four ghouls were thrown over the edge of the rooftop, reeling into free falling; a fifth managed to wrap its rinkaku in a rope like hold around Red Death tho he screamed out when the tentacle like muscles were cut off with such dexterity that it'll put a swordman's art to shame. The bloody cloak slid in between the currently kagune missing ghoul and another, a semi-circle being a quick move from which an incoming koukaku possessor got hit straight in the stomach and sent flat on his spine, a knife sliting his head apart from the neck. Nothing seemed to stop Red Death and the more his underlings sported badly injured kagunes and physical wounds from knives raining all around them - some being killed as three headless bodies laid there as proof - Ayato understood one important fact. He had misunderstood Red Death. Its strength, its speed. Its inteligence.

It was all like a film, passing seconds before his eyes. Just because he didn't give the ghoul enough credit earlier it couldn't deny his acceptance to the unexpected outcome; Ayato did admit to himself that yes, Red Death is indeed impressive. In a lightweight yet brutal performance, agility and violence working hand in hand with perception and tact. True, his initial belief had been about having no difficulties into capturing Red Death through his team, nonetheless, now he saw clearly that he'd need to step up quickly; the half ghoul showed its worth already.

The heaps of tangled and wounded bodies groaned and stirred, a cold whiff of breeze howling as the familiar carmine silk ascends from above; in a landing motion, the body skillfully bent whilst Red Death used two quinque knives to propel on a pair of ghouls, feets touching the ground behind them once the blades slit their chests open from the force of its collision.

"What are your reasons, Black Rabbit? These people, they died because of you..."

Red Death's expressionless mask matched the emotionless regret of tightened fingers pulling the knives out; the half dead ghouls slumped to the ground, the red executioner steping forward thru the space separating them.

"They're tools, nothing more." Ayato emerges closer, confronting the other.

"My reasons... if you decided to kill an entire team of ghouls for the sake of escaping I can tell you might guess why I'm here."

"Eto found out, isn't it? That much, I'm afraid of."

"Obviously." He snarls under his mask.

"Say, will you come with me nicely or am I gonna call you a pain in the ass? Wait, don't answer that. I can bet you'll try some fucked up hide and seek with me."

"Nice choice of words...not." Red Death's undefined voice lowers to a strained sound, similar to an amused, very short chuckle. "You're smart, Black Rabbit. You know I wouldn't trail along willingly..."

"That's why I'm going to force you into it, you big mouthed fool."

Black met red and time alters in slow motion as the two clashed. Ayato counted the etirety of his team being mostly dead, barely a few mourning their slaughtered kagunes that would take atleast a week to heal; his ukaku flares in its glory, the upgraded spikes of its cannibalized version giving him a darker vibe. Typical stage one attacks resume to him shooting crystalized shards at Red Death but the other must've seen it coming; several jumps, swirls against targeted angles and knives dodging some of the bombarding bullets save the cloaked figure. Except for a series of cuts here and there, though not majorily deep.

"I don't want to fight you, Black Rabbit."

"Why, you scared?"

"No. Torture, wounds and captivity - those do not scare me, not anymore. But consequences do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He never got an answer. Ayato is at a disadvantage since he's been momentarily distracted, an opportunity for Red Death to lung at him, armed with scorpion blades. He feels the cuts around his torso like glass pieces, the scarlet silhouette circling around him in a dance. His turn calls for him and the male summons his right ukaku wing in a shield like armor over his arm before he hits the other brusquely in the side, body kicked backwards and floating, slammed torwards...

The edge of the rooftop.

"Damn!"

Yes, he wouldn't usually care that his opponent is destined to take a rollercoaster crashing fall at a distance of sixty something floors but this is Red Death and for some odd reason Ayato feels like he'd be damned if he lets the person face such unpredictable misfortune. He's desperate, either by reminding himself how strict Eto is or Hinami's vague suggestion of Red Death being human - at slim chances, he thinks, but still. Much to the point of causing an even bigger mess.

He sprints forward at lightning pace, hand getting a grasp of bloody fingers. His wings battle against the twisted momentum and his legs slide onto the flooring, thanks to a cursed pool of blood. He's slipping, going down, over the edge; no worry, his ukaku may aid him in flying - minimally, tho it meant something, even just a little help. Somehow, he forgets about that, from adrenaline, from lack of coordination, from recklessness. He just forgets it all and ultimately forgets to grip his future captive's hand tighter too.

"Damn you-!"

A nearly squawky shriek is heard from bellow and for a moment there Ayato could've sworn the voice behind the Red Death mask is feminine. He's too busy, too focused, kagune wings digging in the surface of the skyscraper's rooftop whilst he senses a slippery hand around his ankle; if he moves one bit that half ghoul, human, whatever it be it will drop.

"Shut up. I got you, fucking idiot."

"Actually...why won't you let me fall?"

"I'm not finished with you. We're going right back up to get that fight done."

"Okay, question number two. What's up with your wings? Use them and-"

"I said shut the fuck up!" Ayato hollers, carefully lifting himself up by crawling the pointy tips of his ukaku up on the flooring of the rooftop. He's too angry and he wouldn't admit to forgetting what his own kagune's small tricks can do, not in a million years and not in front of Red Death.

Breath is knocked out of the unconsciously shaken up individual once Ayato pulls his companion up and suddenly slams Red Death on the ground, ramming a fist in an anxious stomach. Black Rabbit relishes in the echo of a gasp under the white mask stained with carmine red and he's tempted to imagine blood spitting on covered up lips.

"There's something I really want to do and this-"

Another kick. Red Death's fingers curl on the floor, clutching on an invisible source of support, an imaginary anchor, anything. Seemingly, Ayato casts his caution from minutes ago away and allows his inner brutality to take over; he's suffocating with curiousity, with intrigue and denied interest. "-this is where your face will no longer be a mystery."

His hand makes for the Red Death mask, so very rapidly. If formerly time slowed down a notch, now it was racing at top acceleration. He smirks, under his own noir mask, palming the white material concealing the person he thirsts to disclosure, ready to uncover, to pull and--

"I'm sorry... I can't afford letting you know who I am..."

A growl of pain. Ayato's eyes squeeze shut at the blazing agony upon his ukaku, right through his kakuhou organ, directly in each of his shoulder blades. He feels sharpness buried in his skin, in his flesh, in his kagune. His breaths become ragged and his eyelids snap open, watching Red Death underneath of him, still masked, safe from his abusive discovery; red coated arms hung around his shoulders, holding on to twin quinque knives.

"Fuck, you fucking-"

His tone is a cross within an excruciating hiss and a rough intake of air, the muscles in his back contracting from the sensitivity of his kagune which was assaulted by the damaging knives penetrating exact lines in the base of his wings.

"I'm sorry..."

Fury, madness and fever ravage his instincts, stiff hands grabbing at the victim under his weight; the ghoul tears his mask aside and tosses it off, head arching upwards and down in a monstrous urge that earns a muffled scream. His teeth sink in pulsing flesh coarsely, an exposed shoulder, tongue dabbing at fresh blood blindly. He's close to rupturing a bite, however, the pain is dealing him bad luck, Red Death using this fraction of temporar breakdown to push him off and stand up half limping. Ayato swears, struggles; it's useless. He braces the jolting of his flesh in needles of sting and brings his arm over his shoulder, managing to pull one of the knives off.

"You fucking trash, I'm going to destroy you."

It's too late. He doesn't reacts to the other's ministrations on time and Black Rabbit snatches the second knife with difficulty, all the while Red Death ripping its cloak off from the waist. The lower part of the cloth is guided around a wire - linked from the rooftop they were on to another and another a few blocks farther - like an improvised handle. There goes his supposed to be prisoner, sliding away on that line of wire, away from him. Ayato endures the pain in his ukaku and storms an army of shards, missing its aiming center, ofcourse.

"No, no." He grunts, leaning against the metal wall of the stairs inside the building. "Fucking no!" His fist punches the steel in, his own blood splattering all over. Then it hits him, all at once.

Grace filled moves. High jumps. Quick reflexes. Soft fingers. Sweet flesh. Scent. That scent...

His knuckles shiver from upset nerves and his disturbed temper, dialing a phone number. He waits, cursing, chewing his own lips.

"Yes, Ayato-kun?"

"Hinami, listen up. I want you to set up a meeting with someone."

"Okay- uh, are you allright?! Your breathing, you seem-"

"I'm fine, just don't ask. You know who I'm talking about?"

"I... I have an idea? Yes. Please be safe, Ayato-kun. I'll take care of this."

"Okay."

"And, Ayato-kun?"

"What?"

"I did some serious research and got information from some conections. Red Death... Red Death is not a ghoul."

"What the fuck? But the kakugan..."

"An insider claims the CCG had developed an artificial method of creating kakugan contact lenses."

"Hold on, you mean..."

"Yes, Red Death uses one."

"Wait, if the CCG provides those contacts why does Red Death has one? Red Death kills doves so why the hell? How?"

"They stole the lens and the quinque knives from the CCG headquarters, Ayato-kun."

"They? Who?"

"Touka and Red Death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might've messed up this chapter because sometimes the theories in my head don't come off equally good when I put them in words. Hopefully it was nice and considering bits and pieces of secrets being reveled here, the rest will be uncovered in following chapters!( I bet you might already figure who Red Death is but it'll go along with the thrill of the story untill it's certainly discovered haha.) If you think anything is abnormal, unrealistic or wrong do tell me! Comments are loved! (Not rudes ones tho >_


	9. Broken Glass

_Tell me it's going to pass_  
_You'll need me._  
Trap - Elizaveta

________________________________________

"I told you to stay away from him!"

"How am I supposed to do that if he's after me?! You wouldn't understand!"

"That shows how deep you're into this. You're going to get yourself killed, Yuzuki!"

The girl grips at her hair, squeezing her eyes shut. A hittched breath escapes her lips, soon after grabbing the waitress apron off her body and throwing it to the side.

"Why don't you say it in my face, Touka? You only care about your café and the ghouls that feed from the human meat you stack up behind the public facade. You don't care about me! You just want to point out that I'm a threat to your business and the people linked to it!"

The older frowns, sighing in exasperated yet concerned; she walks over to Yuzuki, her hands resting on the other's shoulders.

"It's not like that, Yuzuki. Yes, I admit I'm not going to support you anymore if things get complicated because trust me, if you were in my place you'd do the same. I don't want RE to end up the same way as Anteiku did, or worse. But I also care about you, you're my friend, and no matter what I'll help you, outside of this field of operation."

"So you want me out?" Yuzuki laughs dryly, pushing her hands off. "Just because I defend Ayato for his visits here behind your back? Because I'm targeted as a permanent prey by him? Because I lied to a special class investigator? Just say it, Touka!"

"I don't want you out, Yuzuki... but this, this screams big trouble. Ayato works for Aogiri Tree, did you know that? If you're on his list then you're also on Aogiri's. This kind of situations never end up well and you'll find yourself watched everyday of the week, striped of your secrets whether you want it or not and eliminated at some point, to not mention the CCG too. Do you want that?"

"Oh, then what did you want? To tell Suzuya about Ayato? Did you want me to do that, Touka, answer me?!"

"No..." the woman backs up, shaking her head. "I'm doing this for you, Yuzuki. This way Suzuya won't get in contact with you anymore, unless he tracks you down but let's hope it doesn't happen."

"Touka, please, listen-" Yuzuki brushes her hair out of her face harshly. "I don't want to quit. I can fix this, I'll find a way."

"I'm not going to argue with you forever. You can't, Yuzuki."

"Fine." Her teeth grit. "If this is what you want then so be it. I'll be on my own from now on."

Touka's gaze follows the girl's tormented expression as Yuzuki stuffs her belongings in a bag, leaving none in the stuff room that used to be one of the places she frequented most for an entire year. An air of nostalgia and tension remains, though Yuzuki is not one to mope around for the occurence.

There was no need for Touka's attempts to confront her nicely, pretending that her doings would be a better alternative; Yuzuki understood. She had almost fraternized with the enemy in some sense, hiding certain details from Touka; she'd covered up Ayato's involvement with the hospital incident in front of Juuzou and his presence overall. The only option was to get out of RE before things get ugly, just so the small, newly reborn community sheltered by it won't crumble down, which costed Yuzuki her position there; basicaly she was fired on good terms. This both upset and saddened her and the one person she'd like to beat up would be--

Her phone vibrates.

**From: Hinami**  
**Hi, Yuzuki-chan! I was wondering, would you like to hang out?**

**To: Hinami**  
**Sure. Where should we meet?**

**From: Hinami**  
**Come at Xakura.**

Ayato. Yes, the one person she'd like to beat up would be him and yes, Yuzuki could tell there was something off with Hinami's offer. According to Touka, Hinami didn't usually go to clubs and Xakura would never be the place for someone like her - considering Yuzuki has heard of it as being on the indecent side. That's why the girl's first thought flew to Ayato and to satiate her curiousity whilst curing her bad mood she didn't think twice before jumping on the opportunity. She had a feeling he'd be there, instead of Hinami.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She didn't expect Xakura to be filled with ghouls. Aside from that, contrary to popular belief, the club's indecency defied human nature and in behalf of what Yuzuki pictured she was met with a huge interior, a suffocating crowd and cages in which scrappers fought ghouls to the death, on each side of the main stage. She felt out of place, currently trying to travel the endless gathering of dancing bodies torwards the bar; unluckly, the other area of the building was meters away and at this rate she may even get snatched by a ghoul since some heads turned each time the dark violet female narrowed her path between people. She wasn't afraid but picking a fight would either get her in a serious scandal or forced into one of those cages for entertainment, she figured. As if on cue, out of nowhere, a pair of arms claimed her already, pulling the disoriented girl against a firm chest.

"Hey."

Strangely, at the sound of his voice Yuzuki relaxed, turning around to come face to face with Ayato, a smirk playing on his lips. Concurrently, she recognises concealed traces of something akin to excitement mixed with tamed rage.

"So I guessed correctly. It wasn't Hinami's request to come here." Yuzuki arches an eyebrow, subtly shifting within his hold. She appreciates having his arms around her and not some other ghoul's tho she can't dissolve the nervousness creeping into her. She dislikes it though she can't say she dislikes their closness.

"Also you should buy me drinks so we can celebrate the fortunate event of Touka firing me because of you."

He merely snorts at her sarcasm. "You fooled Suzuya, I take it, huh?"

"No one fools Juuzou Suzuya, smartass. It's only a matter of time untill he reads through the little lies."

"As long as you're out of RE he can keep searching." His tone is laced with boredom, as if he waited for this to happen. "Besides, you shouldn't play with fire."

Yuzuki's orbs rounded slightly. That look, Ayato's piercing eyes and the tightening of his arm around her waist. Did he found out already?

_"...striped of your secrets whether you want it or not..."_

She battles Touka's words in the confinments of her mind and revives a challenging smile. "Be sweet and elaborate, Ayato."

"I wanted you to come here for a reason." He begins, his behaviour becoming hesitant, uncertain even.

"I really, really want to know. Spill it."

Her body freezes for a second, once his lips clash onto hers, gifting her no answer at all. Yuzuki's fingers grasp at his shoulders, rather clammy, eventhough she makes no effort to struggle against his actions; she's pondering very quickly, torn between an indignation torwards him and a desire to give in to her inner foolish impulses. The latter wins and fast.

Ayato's eyelids don't flutter closed as hers; nor does his concentration runs into distraction's trap. He realized that choosing to alleviate Yuzuki in a state of complete detachment from reality through kissing her is indeed working - to his surprise - and he intends to proceed with the rest of his plan; except he doesn't wishes to waste that kiss shortly.

There's a familiar taste to her flesh when his teeth bruise her bottom lip. Her hands climb up, draping themselves around his neck and Ayato is intoxicated with the same scent which brought him to her in the first place. Lastly, the male has to deal with the mess hidden within himself, a self hating, disgustingly two sided essence poisoning his cycle of thinking as well as his unstable instincts. Be it he's torturing himself by keeping this human alive when it's not even worth it or he's been conceiving a forbidden growing attraction torwards her, Ayato swings on neither. He's got important things to do, anyway.

Perhaps she was consumed by bottled up anger, disappointment and emotional tiredness. Maybe she was sick of allways being focused, ready to deflect a stab in her back, literally. Whichever could be more plausible failed to sort out her storm of feelings and she took the risk to be deceived full on, allowing herself to be caught off guard.

She was too busy competing with Ayato into a hasty indulgence of savouring each other's lips, teeths and tongues leaving hints of yearning and desperation they brushed off mutually. She didn't give attention to his hands, roaming, tracing, prodding. And so, when Ayato's fingertips clung to the hem of her jacket and shirt, yanking her left shoulder bare, she knew what big of a mistake she'd done.

"Red Death."

Ayato's smirk is wider despite having parted from her lips ever so abruptly, his stare trained on the bite mark mauled into the skin of her shoulder. The bite he inflicted upon the red cloaked mystery yesterday.

She felt betrayed, by him and by herself. Yuzuki's hands droped from his neck, instinctively taking a step backwards. It didn't help; he still had her in his clutches, the proof of her real identity and her alter ego right under his digits. Yuzuki stole a deep breath in, accepting the consequences.

"Happy? You seemed awfully eager to see the face behind Red Death. Hmm, how's your ukaku doing by the way, Black Rabbit?"

Ayato hisses at her hand sneaking up his spine, onto his jacket, carressing the spot just over his shoulder blade with pressure.

"Don't fucking touch me." He slams her arm off, kakugan flaming.

"Uh huh, says the guy who had to kiss me so he could check a simple bite." She rolls her eyes, pushing him off in return.

"Tell Eto to shove her joining order up her ass. I will not join Aogiri."

"Straight down to business, hah?" He sneers. "Not here."

The young woman doesn't protests to his initiation of leaving the loud music, screams and smoke filled club, her wrist captured between his fingers. They get through to the back exit soon enough and Ayato lets go of her.

"Touka's aware of you as Red Death, right?"

"Yeah. You could say she's the one who introduced me in the ghouls versus doves world after my parents were killed."

"You broke into the CCG with her. How?"

"Touka has an investigator friend, Haise, I think you know him. He's a traitor, on a minor scale."

"Why are you against the CCG? You're human, not a ghoul."

"The CCG... they killed my ghoul parents. I don't care if I'm a human, if they are too or that the couple who raised and taught me how to survive in this demented nation were ghouls. To me they were the only family I had and revenge ate up all my morals. I don't regret it."

She didn't avoid exposure. The girl asked herself why it was so easy to cut herself open to Ayato, show him her deepest secrets, purposes, conspiracies. The scariest part went along with the fact that she nearly registered a slim, tiny bit of a change in his gaze, foreign and supressed. He may have merely sympathized with her in the cracks of his mental privacy, due to remembering his father's life destroyed in the CCG's hands.

"I don't get why Eto wants you in Aogiri. There's no way she has no idea you're human." He combs thru his hair once, thinking.

"And you, you're reluctant. You asked Hinami to not tell her about you and you keep running away from this. Are you hiding something?"

"Eto..." Yuzuki looks at the ground, fists clenching. "Eto was the one who framed and set my ghoul parents up for the CCG to murder them."

Silence. He didn't vocalize any reply and someone else did, unexpectedly.

"Not bad, Red Death, not bad. Or should I say Yuzuki Rinshiro?"

Her heart sunk in her stomach, the creepy, ville yet cheery voice causing Yuzuki to spun around, watching as Eto herself leapt off a nearby rooftoop, perfectly landing in front of them.

"You..." The dark violet haired girl turns to Ayato, glaring.

"I didn't." His flat retort had no room for playfullness, eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't worry, Ayato-kun is as clueless as you. Since you two take too long with your game of cat and mouse I decided to step in." Eto grins.

"Oh, if only you'd imagine. I have big plans for you, Yuzuki-chan!"

"What the hell is Aogiri doing with a human? She's a freaking plain human." Ayato drawls out, scoffing.

"Her talents, Ayato-kun. Her skills. Let me tell you, her ghoul parents were magnificent." The woman smirks at Yuzuki's tremor of anger.

"I'm going to turn the mysterious Red Death in one of the most powerful weapons we've ever used against the CCG."

"You can't control me." Yuzuki spats, marching forward.

"Silly Yuzuki-chan..."

She halts, a passing blurr whooshing by her ear. Yuzuki's glance journeys to where she previously stood only to see three parallel injections beelining directly...

Into Ayato's neck.

"Hinami-"

Ayato feels his strength abandoning his limbs, a lethargic, weakening sensation overpowering his entire body. He plucks the emptied vials out of his pulse, vision blurry.

"Hinami, what's wrong with you?! Why are you listening to that witch?!" Yuzuki yells, rushing to the gradually wobbling male as he slumps on his knees unwillingly, muttering incoherent curses under his breath.

"Fucking RC suppressants, fuck..."

"I'm sorry... Ayato-kun, Yuzuki-chan..." Hinami's head is hung low, scrambling behind Eto after receiving a proud smile from the leader.

"What are you doing, Eto?! What do you want?!" Yuzuki screams.

"You'll see, darling. When the time comes..."

In that moment she felt heaviness hitting the back of her head, hard. Her sight rolled upwards into increasingly foggy blackness and before she could do anything else Yuzuki collapsed on the ground passed out beside Ayato who was swimming in and out of consciousness with long intervals of unresponsive fatigue.

"Takizawa, please take these two to the base. Drop them in the underground lab."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally Red Death's identity is reveled. And then plot twist/cliff hangger XD Try to guess what's going to happen next and don't hesitate to drop comments!


	10. Heartbeats

_I'll find a way to look at you today_  
 _But I wish, but I wish that I could look away._  
Fix Me - Raign & Swanky Tunes

_________________________________________

"Ayato-kun? Are you awake...?"

Blackness clears into a blinding beam of light, pulling him from underneath slowly. Ayato blinks, trying to adjust to the sudden shift in ambient and by the time he's fully aware and conscious his eyes narrow. A shiver runs up his spine, his arms and back bones pressing against a cold metal. He moves a bit to the left, probing his limbs; that's when a vague sting throbs in his shoulder blades and he jolts up, hissing.

"What... the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Ayato-kun-" Hinami clutches the medical table's edge with her fingers, watching the fairly disoriented male look around as she hands him a shirt.

Ayato is lost. He admits that much. He sees only laboratory stuff surrounding them, bright lights and cabinets filled with who knows what medicines. He also notes the other metal table next to the one he's uncomfortably resting on; the said is stained with blood - most likely fresh - and the traces follow torwards the double doors. The ghoul sniffs, searching for a potential familiar scent.

"Yuzuki..."

Hinami can only nod, grimly. "It's... I don't know where to begin..." she sighs.

"I don't care, tell me." His voice feels scratchy, as if he hasn't drank any water in days. "Shit- my back hurts like a bitch." Ayato cusses when he puts the shirt on, feeling around for any scars on his shoulder blades. He then turns to Hinami, easing himself on his feet, on the marble floor.

"What did Eto do? The only thing I remember is the ghoul suppressants."

"She..." Hinami trails off to steal a deep breath in. "Eto-chan wanted to turn Yuzuki into a half ghoul, so she did. But that's not all. She had something else in mind for her and extracted some of the DNA and RC cells from your kagune organ..."

"...what?"

"Eto-chan said she wants Yuzuki's kagune to be a replica of yours, like a cloned kagune. That's why when Dr. Kanou implanted an ukaku organ into Yuzuki he also injected her with the DNA and RC cells from your kakuhou, so her future kagune will get affected by it and develop similar aspects to yours."

"That's sick. Why would Eto want that?" His eyebrows furrow, watching Hinami's troubled behaviour. She seemed restless, worried even.

"I don't really know..." Hinami shrugs. "She hasn't told me anything so far. I think Eto-chan plans to pair you up with Yuzuki on missions against the CCG. Considering Yuzuki's identity as Red Death and her similar hatred torwards doves as yours, she must have thought of creating a half ghoul version of yourself, in a way, to form this duo thing; maybe it's purely just for aesthetic equilibrum of a two ukaku users or she might have something else up her sleeves. We can never know what's crossing Eto-chan's mind, I believe..."

His gaze falls on the stains of blood from the ground and Ayato doesn't says anything for awhile. Deep down he takes the responsibility of admiting. Yes, Yuzuki is someone he should trust and even allow himself to feel concern for, despite her nature as human. Well, not anymore. In some sense he finds the idea of her being half ghoul nicer, more malleable in his domain of working with personal principles and visions over things overall. Regardless, he won't forget that night, that rare moment when she proved his own kind would betray him and it was her, a human, who stood by his side, eventhough unable to change the course of events.

"What about the surgery? How did it go?" He asks, pointedly staring at the smeared scarlet near the doors, as if questioning its circumstances.

"There were complications..." Hinami looks down. "I hope Yuzuki-chan will be okay. I don't want to think of the side effects, the bad outcome or the possible misfortune Dr. Kanou predicted."

"Complications?" He repeats. Eventhough he'd do anything to deny, Ayato felt a surge of partial sadness flood him. He, like Hinami, secretly hoped for Yuzuki's well being and it shocked him.

"Yuzuki's blood cells sort of rejected your RC cells when they initiated the transfer via injecting. They tried convincing Eto that it will afflict her organism since her blood is not compatible with yours but she... she just said..."

_"Do it. We'll have plenty of time to see whether she's a succees or not and besides the kagune organ will help her cope through regenerative cells of her own. If she dies, then, too bad."_

"Where is she now?"

"As soon as she opened her eyes Eto dragged her to the left wing. She said something about training and I heard screams..."

"Shit." His legs moved on their own and before Hinami could call out to him Ayato was out of the double doors and up the stairs that led into the base from the underground lab.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Get up, Yuzuki-chan. I bet you'd hate yourself if you were to stare in a mirror and see how pathetic you look like! That's right, get up! Your sheer will-power is impressive!"

Giggles and a series of excruciating sounds echoed throughout the hall as Ayato halts to a stop. One of the cells aligned down the long corridor gets his attention, its door swinging back and forth from wind. That's where he clearly hears the noises from too.

A loud crash disturbed the morbid silence and he steps closer and closer torwards the entrance of the cell, finally seeing the beginning of a blooming nightmare.

He doesn't really recognises Yuzuki at first. What slumps on the ground in the form of a battered, bloody mess is just a tormented heap of limbs, her once silky hair sticking to her sweaty head and shoulders, unruly and tangled. He can't see her face yet for she's hunched forward, fallen and broken, like a nearly mutilated doll whose bones almost snap out of dried up skin. Her clothes are torn in several spots, bloodied and caked with dirt; her flesh is pale, unhealthy even. All of it makes him feel sick, somehow.

"Aw... right back to square one. Tell me, Yuzuki-chan, have your skills abandoned you? That's sad." Eto fakes a sympathetic tone, her kagune floating up in the air. She watches as the other girl spits blood, steading herself up with difficulty.

"Time's up."

A tear inducing scream shakes off the walls of the cell and Ayato's fist clenches unconsciously at the image playing ahead. Yuzuki's body is suspended halfway upwards, her head tossed backwards and fingers digging in her palms enough to tear her skin apart as a mechanism to endure the high level of pain she undergoes; Eto's kagune is thrusted through her head precisely, right in her left eye which is a kakugan.

"S.. stop.. n..o.."

A sudden turn of events occurs and Yuzuki's hand grips at the kagune impaled into her eye. Another cry of pain and anger mixed compactly rips out of her mouth and something behind her snaps and twists audibly.

He finds himself witnessing Yuzuki's hair starting to change shades according to the noises caused by her bones - Ayato assumes - and bit by bit the dark violet of her strands transcends to a lighter purple, to magenta, to some sort of shadowy pink, and at last her hair becomes red. That's when an ukaku breaks alive to freedom behind her, its shape and structure identical to his own, except hers is not cannibalized. The colors are different, mostly a carmine red whilst the tips of the wings are achy black from which veins like embroidery threaad faintly torwards the center of the twin feathery blood mucles.

"My, my..." Eto chuckles. "Did I torture you too much, Yuzuki-chan? I guess I did."

The half ghoul is quite but her impulses are not. With a newly acquired strength, the now red headed girl pulls Eto's kagune out of her eye in one go, bitting an evident wince. Yuzuki breaths heavily, tho her body is wobbly and the wounds lettering her flesh barely heal; her kagune flares and without wasting much seconds she launches a powerful attack torwards Eto, ukaku wings prolonging their length in a spiraling assault of her moves.

"There it is! I gave you power so use it, Red Death! Don't disappoint me!" Eto is beyond delighted, dancing along to the fast and reckless swings Yuzuki brings upon her. Her kagune clashes against the other's ukaku, offering a hum of appreciation at her ability to shield herself from hits by maneuvering the wings like a front up armor quickly. Alas, due to her lack of nutrition, Yuzuki falters at some point and Eto's kagune pries her ukaku apart, kicking her in the stomach at blinding speed. A splash of blood is heard on the ground just as she's slammed in the opposite wall, crumbling on her knees soon after.

"You're not allowed to be weak, Yuzuki-chan." The woman's voice is more serious, her steps nearing the temporary unmoving female.

"What happens in this room is for your own good, in the future. And your first lesson will be critical resistance."

For the third or fourth time that day an unwilling shout of agony is leaving Yuzuki when the leader's kagune pierces both her shoulders one after another and her kness as well, with the final addition of dealing her a merciless blow thru her stomach, again.

"Ayato-kun." Eto calls, bending to pick up chains and cuffs linked to them, adorning the restraints made of quinque steel onto her wrists and ankles.

It takes him a few mere fragments of hesitation to respond, still neutralized by what went on right under his gaze. Ayato shakes the unsettling feelings off, directing his glance to Eto.

"Yeah?"

"Next time I suggest you do not come here. No one needs supervision, especially not from you." She's sarcastic, casting the beat up half ghoul a look before sending Ayato one.

"Whatever."

"Also, I want you to keep in mind my orders. Make sure Hinami follows them too." Eto leaves the lifeless look alike girl there, walking over to the door.

"Deprive Yuzuki of food for a month. Do not free her. When one month ends you can come and unshackle her, take her out, teach her how to hunt - your choice."

His attention doesn't tails Eto's departure and instead, Ayato stares at the half ghoul imprisoned in that cell. Once he no longer feels Aogiri's leader close by he pushes the poorly hinged door to the side and makes his way to her, stoping as his feet reach her bowed over body.

"Why... didn't she... kill me...?"

"Why did you fight back if you wanted to die?"

His retort gains Yuzuki's judgement, one emotionaly lost human eye expressing her inner struggle and her kakugan emitting rays of cumulating rage, face lifting to hazily glimpse at him. Her brand new red hair fell onto her cheeks and Ayato supressed the urge to touch it in curiousity.

"I don't know... I guess I don't want to die but really, there's no reason to keep going..." she mutters.

"You've built yourself a legacy as Red Death, Yuzuki. You're a half ghoul now, you can be stronger, faster." He argues.

"That is..." her words are soft. "...if I... if I can pass the side effects of the transplant... the doctor, he said-"

"I know." Ayato cuts her tired sentence off. "Just think about the people who want you to make it out of here alive and use it as a reason. Channel your anger into your senses, into your instincts and let your body adjust. Your kagune's system will fuse with your blood and produce RC cells to assimilate the ones they gave you from me..."

"There's no one." She insists. "I don't think anyone cares so why should I? I feel so numb..."

"Shut up, idiot."

"Leave, Ayato. Just leave..."

Silence marks its domination between them; Ayato takes in the view of the girl he saw in several brave encounters sinking herself in what might be terrible weakness and pain. His presence begins to trade her off to the shadows of the cell and her chained loneliness, true to Yuzuki's demand, walking out. He closes and locks the door, imprinting her in the pit of his mind within turning around to go.

"Don't die, Yuzuki. I want you to survive."

Her eyes widen, too late to search for an expression, a stripe of his face, anything. He's gone and with him he steals her peace away, for one month of struggle and the unexpected affirmation he inked in her thoughts, handing Yuzuki a purpose to defeat the incoming insanity.


	11. Wake Me Up

_Feels like I'm falling into the world, I can't control it_  
 _I hear it calling down in my soul, gripping my bones._  
Bad Dream - Ruelle

_______________________________________

A month passed and Ayato didn't quite look forward to the day of today yet at the same time there was a silent anticipation within him. His boots made noise the more he emerged deeper within the hall lined with cells after he'd unlocked the massive chains binding the entrance closed. One, two, three, four. No sound seemed to live off these walls and his hand hesitated upon the lock of the cell Yuzuki was in; he didn't even know why he wished for her survival, honestly. Neither did he understand why a part of him thought it would've been better if she was spared from such fate. Maybe he'd grown a soft spot for her, thanks to her new nature as half ghoul which extricates some of his dislike since she's only half human; or maybe he should really measure the limits of his interest torwards her because it might get out of hand sooner or later and escalate to something he's not even sure about nor fond of.

The wooden door with metal bars in the form of a square window cracks to the side as his mental debate is over. Darkness is all he sees, casting away the weak light that could be considered non-existent. Afterall, what was he expecting to find? He asks himself that, to no avail into finding a reply. Should he think of her as dead? No, he doesn't feels right about that. Should he envision her ascending tall and proud in front of him? Not exactly. She may not even be--

A feeble laughter resonates in obscurity, a shackled ankle pushes forward from under a shadow and next a palm on the ground beside it, shaky fingers clutching the dirty surface. A mop of red hair appears and as the agonized, wobbly female is forcing herself out of the dark and under Ayato's sight he can only stare. Strangely, a swirl of relief washes over him; she's alive.

"I've been waiting for you... Ayato..."

"You look like shit."

"Don't worry, I'm about to change that..."

He doesn't moves an inch when she suddenly works the steel cuffs around her ankles off by breaking them apart with her hands, snapping clancks ruining the dominant quitness; the ones around her wrists crack off seconds after and she stands up, slowly, her kagune showing up behind her. Ayato's first thought about her is beautiful. Her kagune is beautiful, she's beautiful in a way only a crazed, starved and on the brink of instability a hungry ghoul can be.

"You need to eat. Hinami's waiting at the second floor to give you-"

Lack of preparation for what was about to occur and Yuzuki's unforeseen, hasty actions render the male momentarily at a loss of tact and calculations once the girl pounces on him like a wild animal; she manages to knock him flat on his back - he guesses her instincts must be on overdrive from starvation, reason why she's furious and surprisingly strong despite her rugged appearance and body - as her one kakugan is raven fiery and blazing.

Yuzuki is lost; she doesn't feels like herself. She sees herself on top of Ayato, her fingers digging in his shoulders like claws, and all she wants is to break his arm off, his neck, anything she can get her hands on or...wound him with her kagune. She has no intention to do so, although, there's a voice deep down...

**_Do it. Do it. Do it._ **

She screams and in the spur of the moment the half ghoul takes an alternative route out of desperation, sinking her teeths around his collarbone as she swallows a bite out.

**_Did no one teach you ghoul flesh tastes revolting? Hmm, seems like we have lots of things to learn, Yuzuki-chan, eventhough his is not so bad..._ **

"No, no, no, stop..."

"What the hell, Yuzuki?" Ayato is annoyed, all secretive and vague traces of concern for her being erased, feeling his skin heal where she bit it off. He kicks her up, bringing his ukaku out in the midst of flipping himself back on his feet, the solid blood muscle hitting her at lightning speed, brutally. She's slammed into the wall, dust and pieces of bricks dropping down along with her; Yuzuki lifts herself up quickly, a distorted grin on her lips even if her head is bleeding.

"Come and catch me, Ayato. I'll go have some fun, in the city."

"Shit-" he only hears the sickening collision of the wooden door to splinters as Yuzuki rushes through it like a hurricane, ukaku wings first in before she disappears and what sounds like a loud fuss of shattered glass sings in true chaos. Ayato tails her close behind, running into the hall where he watches stray glass pieces falling on the ground; she smashed the large windows of the base and escaped outside, somewhere in a secluded, abandoned street as the half ghoul braces her high fall on her kagune then vanishes from his line of vision to wreack carnage.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bodies laid messily were scattered in a small, narrow dead end of an alley. Some blotches of blood stained the path in puddles, a trail flowing from the spot where Yuzuki's kneeled figure bows over a fresh kill, satiating herself; she's unaware of the eyes watching her, the presence behind a nearby wall. Ayato decides to simply stalk, giving her some alone time with her dinner. By the looks of it she hasn't murdered many humans, if he were to count he could note around five and due to that the ghoul doesn't interferes with her doings since it's a minimal number to hunt.

Her kagune is still out, the radiating red paired with the inky black of the wings glowing in the night. Her hands are filthy, soiled with blood. She doesn't cares. All she can focus her attention on is the sweet taste of human flesh and how it reinvigorates her body, reinforcing doubled strength into her. She's about to finish, if it weren't for aproaching heaviness of shoes, that is.

"Wonderful." A gruff voice laughs copiously. "Just our luck!"

Ayato twitches to move, almost throwing himself in between the investigator and the girl who's been taken off guard; he doesn't though and lets her deal with it by herself, waiting and testing her.

There are two quinques racing torwards her at record pace, another male joining the older who spoke earlier. Yuzuki's eyes widen a bit and she jumps out of harm's aim just in time, her ukaku lengthening itself to clash against a rinkaku whip and a sword of koukaku.

"Damn, she's strong-" the young investigator looks at his partener all nearly terrified when Yuzuki grins at him over her shoulder, her kagune succeeding to falter his stance. He ends up screaming at the violence she exerts by wrapping one wing around his koukaku and manipulating the blade backwards, against himself. She pushes hard, her ukaku's hold onto his weapon causing the quinque to thrust thru his chest as he slumps to death.

"You monster!" The old investigator hollers, his rinkaku redirecting itself torwards her; it slithers by her arm, cutting her skin open, albeit, she gains control immediately, doing a high jump to create an attack. She's coming from the air like a predatory bird, a storm of shards shooting from her wings, leaving the man stabbed by the countless projectiles to fatal blood loss, fallen down with a thud.

A smirk creeps on Ayato's lips, still concealed by the side wall of the opening into the alley. She has potential, no wonder Eto chose her. It's like Yuzuki doesn't even requires training, the combat practice and physical skills she's displayed so far already proving to help the girl in using her ukaku with ease and coordination.

"Yuzuki-chan? Is that you...?"

She turns around instantly at the third intruder who just rushed in the alley, kakugan and the brown of her right orb meeting familiar dullness of grey. Yuzuki stares at Haise and she's about to talk to him, ask him about Touka, but...

**_Kill him. He's a dove. Kill. Him. Now._ **

"Yuzuki-chan, I don't want to hurt you!" The male yells, bending to avoid her ukaku bullets. She doesn't takes kindly to his rejection and Haise is dealt no other choice but summoning the quinque morphing from the suitcase in his hand.

"Touka was worried! You've gone missing for over a month!" He continues, trying to get her to calm down. Her kagune marches forward like twin soldiers, the investigator's quinque dancing between her scarlet noir wings in defensive blows.

"I don't want to! I don't know- what is- this!" She cries out in frustration over herself. The half ghoul tries to restrain herself yet, alternatively, she surrounds his quinque with her kagune and rips it out of the investigaor's grip, preparing to strike him.

"Yuzuki!"

She hears Ayato's voice instead of Haise's. There's a blurr passing by her, the investigator's kagune sprouting to attack back just as her ukaku is so very close to driving gashes into the black and white haired man. His rinkaku tendrils are pointing torwards her in an accidentally accelerated and agressive rapidity, closer and closer untill...

She feels no pain. On the contrary, Yuzuki loses balance and stumbles backwards, having been pushed out of danger point by a taller built whose body welcomed the painfull impact in her place.

"Ayato..."

"I'm sorry-" Haise urges out, orbs rounded; face to face with him is the younger male, four tentacles of the other's rinkaku stabbed throughout his stomach, exiting out of the flesh of his spine.

"I had to defend myself from her- I guess my kagune just erupted upon instinct-" Haise retracts his kagune, a hole remaining into Ayato where the skin regenerates relatively slow.

"Leave."

"Look, Touka has been going to-"

"I said fucking leave!" The dark bluette snaps to which the older's eyebrows furrow.

"Go to hell. You and Touka."

Hesitant footsteps depart from the alley. Haise shakes his head to himself before he spares the two tormented youths a last look, going away.

"I'm sorry, Ayato, I was just... you wouldn't understand..." Yuzuki sighs and scrambles to him in the moment he lets himself plop down sluggishly.

"You better explain, dammit. And while you're at it give me-"

His assumption of her as being vigilant and a fast learner ever since they met resurfaces and before he can finish his words Yuzuki goes to one of the limp bodies and provides an arm quickly, handing the human limb to Ayato. The healing process of his wound begins fastening in contact with the flesh he consumes and soon enough there is no longer a raw injury present onto his skin, effects of it throbbing only on the inside till it'll fully recover.

"You have blood around your mouth." She remarks, the tips of her fingers pressing over his lips to clean the redness off. He groans and grabs her wrist, pulling it to the side.

"Look at yourself before judging me, idiot." He snorts. "There's blood all over you."

"Pfft. I was having the time of my life, untill Haise poped out of nowhere."

"Yeah, well, why were so hell bent on killing him?"

"I'm going insane, Ayato."

He laughs freely, the face she makes adding to it. "How come?"

"There's this voice... it's a female voice but it's not mine. It's like it is inside my head, in my mind, and it kinda influences my actions and kagune..."

"That's because it's meant to influence your kagune untill you control it and constrict its mental persuasion. It's most likely the person whose ukaku you got implanted, yaknow, like Kaneki with Rize if you've heard of them."

"Oh." She nods. "Do you think I can find out who it was tho?"

"Maybe. If you ask Eto or Dr. Kanou, they must be the only ones knowing."

She hums in reply, thinking, then her expression switches to a smug smile.

"Hey, Ayato, were you that scared I wouldn't live through Haise's kagune wound that you had to jump in front of me?"

A grimace stains his face - internally degrading himself for what he's done - and the other ghoul stands up like burnt by fire.

"Tsk, don't be stupid. I only did it to pay my debt from the masquerade ball when you saved my life. We're even now."

"Allright." She sits up, walking after him. Yuzuki suspects evasive secrets to Ayato's reasoning; she doesn't questions. If anything she can detect further changes between them, according to how they treat each other in comparision to their former interactions. She's grown fond of him as much as he did of her - she believes he did - within the expense of denied care they can share, something close to nothing yet a little everything coming from a vindictive guy weighted by hardships and a distant girl armoring her broken self.


	12. Deranged

_These voices won't leave me alone_  
_Well, my heart is gold, and my hands are cold._  
Gasoline - Halsey

________________________________________

Life as a half ghoul didn't turn out difficult nor tragic for Yuzuki. There were times when she felt like she belonged more within the ghoul community in comparision with her daily routine as a human; it could be implied by the fact she grew up in a ghoul family, therefore being well accustomed and fond of somehow fitting in the same category, more specifically now. Over the past few days she's got the hang of hunting, upgraded her practice with her kagune and even got used to living into the Aogiri base; things were going smooth, at a slow, relaxed pace.

On occasions she's trained with Ayato, which would allways end in beating each other up just because both of them are stuborrn and wouldn't accept giving in to tiredness for equality and often Eto or Hinami had to break them apart. Yuzuki couldn't quite settle what she feels for Ayato; something in between an actively unbalanced, moody friendship and a burning attraction kept at bay. She'd also grown closer to Hinami, much to the point they begun sharing secrets, worries and simple concerns, however, Yuzuki would not, could not, in any way, open up to the younger about Ayato. She was unsure, conflicted and a tad bit cautious; since Hinami served as some sort of bridge between her and him she'd be bound to spill certain details from one to the other, reason why Yuzuki didn't trust Hinami to tell her something along the lines of "Hey, you know, I kinda think I'm attracted to Ayato." without fearing to be revealed.

**_Dr. Kanou's house is at left, not right. Did you even listen to Hinami's instructions, airhead?_ **

And there it is. The voice had taken a liking into mocking Yuzuki sometimes, while other times it is dormant for days on row. No matter how nagging or annoying it can get the girl chose to ignore it, sticking to that rule without failure to follow it. That didn't mean she isn't curious about the owner of the voice anymore though; no, she was going to find out and since Eto reffused to tell her anything, the half ghoul took it upon herself to track Dr. Kanou down with Hinami's help.

She reached the house squeezed on the corner of a not so famous neighbourhood soon after, skillfuly blending in with the shadows of the night. Yuzuki picked up a scent and once the aproaching man walked over to the front door and unlocked it - obviously unable to notice her hidden figure - she slid inside right after him, causing the male to let out a surprised sound.

"I'm going to let you pick: you'll tell me what I want to hear willingly or I won't be as nice as originaly planned." Yuzuki's kagune sprouts out, her kakugan activated.

"Eto-san will not be pleased if you harm a valuable person such as myself, Yuzuki-san." The old man laughs.

"And besides, I do assure you, if I'd be allowed to give away classified informations I would but I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Bullshit." She mutters as the doctor grabs a pointy umbrella from his coat hanger, attempting to stab it through Yuzuki's stomach. One of her wings spring forward, wrapping around her like a shield, the umbrella's tip hitting solid surface.

"Fine, doc, we're going to do this the hard way."

He's trying to run further into the livingroom but the ghoul is fast; she grips the back of his coat and yanks him backwards, tossing the older into the coffee table, although not hard enough to hurt him.

"Ah... are all of Aogiri's orphaned dogs like this? Kids with no manners and big mouths." He roars with laughter, fallen through a mess of files and documents previously resting on the coffee table.

"Listen up-" Yuzuki's foot raises before kicking the couch inches distance from his head as a form of threatening him. "I'm not entirely scared of Eto. So what if I hurt you? What can she do more than torture me? You mean nothing without your work and I've heard of that smart doctor the CCG has, the one who helped create the Quinx squad. As a peace treaty, if I do hurt you badly, I'm going to go as far as to kidnap him and make him Eto's new valuable tool. Like that not only will I be spared from her punishment, but you will be forgotten and not needed anymore, Kanou-san."

Her speech seems to have brought the old man's morals down, most likely due to the determined look in her orbs, also a sense of murderous intent spiraling about.

"So, let me ask again. Will you talk or should I begin by breaking your arm off?"

"What is it that you want?" He sighs, surrendering and stands up slowly, no longer having the hybrid hovering over him like a grim reaper ready to cut his life short.

"My kagune, the kakuhou you implanted into me. Whose organ it was?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I wouldn't bother bullying a lunatic of a doctor like you if the answer would be no." She scoffs.

"Okay then. I think it's best if you read this... wait-"

Her eyebrows furrow, gaze fixated on the elder's movements and the suitcase filled with folders he's starting to rummage through. Not a half of minute passes and the grey haired man returns, handing her one of the neatly arranged folders.

"Here, you can read all about it. If you have questions I'll give some of my knowledge tho I can't promise much. There are still secretive causes within Eto's orders regarding surgeries and recruits."

She merely nods, too preoccupied with unveiling what lays under the cover. Black letters inked into white papers are under her sight, hurling the young female deeper into the sea of dark truths.

 **Full Name: Saya Rinshiro**  
**Alias: Red Butterfly**  
**Age: 17 years old**  
**Physical Appearance: ruby red hair, dark brown/black eyes**  
**Specie: natural ghoul**  
**Kagune Type: ukaku**  
**Kagune Aspect: opaque red texture with black counture dominating the tips of the kagune wings and patterns of thread like embroidery with the same color torwards the center of the red pigmantation**  
**Strength Level: 8/10**  
**CCG Registered Status: S Class ranked**  
**Cause Of Death: overdose of RC suppressants and fatal wound to the heart and lungs area**  
**Affiliated Patient: Yuzuki Rinshiro**  
**Transplant Surgery Status: 100% successful; malleable side effects**  
**Extra Details About Base Source: Saya was kidnapped from the Rinshiro family 6 months after being born and it is known of her as the only child of the couple, untill they decided to adopt a human girl later on named Yuzuki. Transfered and raised into a secret society under the code of UCG(The Underground Community of Ghouls), Saya had been used for contract killing, the mission's conduct stating strictly that assassinations were to be done clean and traceless, without risking to be exposed or tracked down. The society bore no basic morals and teenagers alike Saya would not be taught to hate only investigators but also their own kind - reason why the girl was brutal, highly disturbed and lacked traits such as concern or empathy. By the age of 16 she had been caught by enemy lines and put in a torture house where she's undergone series of rather vicious and sadistic treatments for an entire year. Recently, Saya Rinshiro was last seen with Eto Yoshimura, having been taken out of the torture house on the brink of death. She had not speculated Eto's purposes and that led to her demise. Due to the aggravated state of her cardiac complications and respiratory system - prior to the torture - she had been fraudulently declared a lost cause only to be sedated with a fatal level of RC suppressants by Eto herself, in order to use the teenager's organs for the surgery assigned to Saya's adoptive sister, Yuzuki Rinshiro, without consent.**

"She- she was..." Yuzuki breaths in, trying to swallow the knot in her throat.

"She was the sister you never had." Dr. Kanou said for her. "If Saya wouldn't have been kidnapped from your ghoul parents they might not have adopted you. If they would have still done so, you two could grow up together."

Her fingers were clammy, closing the folder like a heavy tomb stone sealed shut. The female's mind lettered theories of realization and contemplation laced with a dull sadness; she had not met Saya while she was still alive. Even so she couldn't help the bad feeling within her after she'd read that file.

**_Tsk. Last time I checked you were irritated by me. Now what? You gonna mourn me? Don't. Just be greatful the kagune in your shoulder blades is me and not some other ghoul who'd make you go bat shit crazy._ **

The girl shakes her head to herself, holding back from speaking in her head to the younger. She sighs, adopting a blank look as she absorbs all the painfull informations in the box of her thoughts, closing it.

"Thanks, Kanou-san." Yuzuki pats his shoulder as she leaves, her gaze empty.

**_Hey, hey, wipe that long face off. Do you want Kirishima to see you like that when you get back at Aogiri?_ **

Right. Ofcourse she didn't want that. It's rare when Yuzuki and Saya are on the same page of the book but they thought alike once again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere. Can you please move?"

"I don't like it when you hide things from me, Yuzuki."

"People do things they don't like, Ayato, but they have to. People also don't like many things but they must suck it up and deal with it. We don't live to please you and what you like or not." She scowls, side steping to pass by him; that ceases to happen because he's blocking her way again, his arm extending to touch the wall in the form of a barrier.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood tonight." He growls. "Don't fucking spoil it or I'm going to drag you in the training room and kick you till you cough blood all over the floor."

"I'm sorry, are you bipolar, Ayato?" Yuzuki laughs. "One moment you save me from Haise's kagune and the next you threaten to beat me to a pulp. What kind of logic is that?"

"Zip that mouth of yours up before I shut it myself. And don't piss me off."

"Wow. So being in a good mood actually means to be a moody pissyfit. I see how it is." She grins, pressing on. "Look, Ayato, can you just move and-"

Her words are violently muffled when the male's lips capture hers forcefuly, his fingers tangling in her long red hair as to keep her in place. Yuzuki mumbles what might or might not be a gasp of mild panic and several noises of protest, recklessly offering Ayato the perfect opportunity. He doesn't even spares time on second thoughts, his tongue sliding past her parted lips and right into her mouth, coaxing the girl into kissing back which is easy, aside from her hands clawing at his shoulders defiantly.

It's not like she didn't want him to kiss her. Contrary, in her private circle of desires she'd imagined such situation once or twice, tho she didn't want to let Ayato pick up on that. Atleast he was too busy into tasting her lips and mouth greedly to notice how fervently Yuzuki returned the kiss. It was nothing like their first one; this kiss was needy and bolder, more intrusive and prolonged, rendering them both unaware of reality for a bit. They didn't remember how it turned out that Ayato's hands were on her hips possessively, lifting her against the wall; they didn't comprehend when had it been that Yuzuki trapped him in between her legs, yanking at his hair freely; they didn't know why they had given in to each other. She just focused on his tongue and lips, allowing Ayato to bruise hers as she savoured his; he, likewise, devoted his attention to her and relished in the other's submission, her denied suffocating breaths and tugs at his locks, what he wanted to do to her and--

"Ahem-"

Like struck by lightning, Yuzuki breaks the kiss off in a hurry, pushing Ayato away and managing to nearly trip over him as she slips back on her feet. He groans, and out of the two - eventhough they both are panting - Yuzuki is the type to have screamed internally at the shame of being caught wherein Ayato's nerves flared up instantly for the interruption, yet secretly.

"My, my... is this what you do when you aren't breaking each other's limbs for practice?" Eto giggles, having the audacity to send them a suggestive glance.

"No- uh-" Yuzuki's cheeks are burning and she masks her embarrassement with a grimace. "Let's just say Ayato enjoys harrassing me."

"That's not nice, Ayato-kun. Don't push your luck."

"Eto..." he palms his face in annoyance, scrunching his features in an unwelcoming frown.

"Aww, poor Kirishima-san." The leader pokes her fingers, smiling mischievously. "Are you mad that you didn't get some?"

Yuzuki is close to choking, staring at the ground. Of all things, she didn't expect Eto to do this.

"...forget it." Ayato grumbles in a very annoyed manner.

"Don't worry, Ayato-kun. There's always next time!" Eto's giggles get louder. She then turns to Yuzuki. "I'll give you the details for a mission. Come."

The half ghoul nods and watches the green haired woman walk off, rounding the corner. When she's no longer nearby she hisses: "Goddamn it, Kirishima. You do not get caught up in a make out session in the middle of a corridor where each and every Aogiri guy or girl can walk by. You just do not!"

"Pfft." He scoffs. "Speak for yourself, Yuzuki. You were so engrossed in kissing-"

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you!"

"-kissing me and loved every bit of it, deny it all you want, idiot."

"I said I'm not talking to you! See you in hell, Ayato!"

He snorts, amusement tracing his expression at the girl who ran torwards Eto's office, cursing him along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not only did Eto destroy Yuzuki's life(mostly) but she's cockblocking her and Ayato too LOL. Well, now that we got the kagune part cleared and the story is progressing to like half of the entire plot, here are some things to expect in the following chapters:  
> \- more Yuzuki x Ayato moments;  
> \- more Touka x Haise moments;  
> \- Juuzou will get back in action;  
> \- Ayato and Touka's severed bro/sis relationship will get on better terms;  
> \- Akira will appear again too;  
> \- more heavy action;  
> \- more secrets and twists;  
> \- some OCs becoming episodic characters;


	13. Breathe

_The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask_  
_And it's hard at times to ask if you can save my heart for last._  
City - Hollywood Undead

__________________________________________

_"The CCG will be holding a honorary gathering in the ward's civic center. I want you and Ayato to attack in the middle of the speech they'll be delivering; I already briefed him in detail about the mission, I'm doing this only because he might not explain entirely to you, plus I have a bigger reason to do so."_

_"I see. What's the purpose of the attack?"_

_"It's not a high priority assault but neither one to be delayed or eventually excluded. The objective is to kill as many investigators as possible and to prove Aogiri's power. If they manage to withstand the battle I want you to order the underlings to retreat. I can tell Ayato-kun will get extra hyped, and knowing his stuborrn penchant, there is a major posibility he'll lead on, forcing our people to fight tooth and nail till death. Don't let him. Once the CCG gains the upper hand, in that case, you have permission from me to disobey Ayato and command his subordinates to retreat."_

Yuzuki recalls her talk with Eto, looking down at the large city square filled with CCG individuals seated on chairs row after row, and the podium set up for the commission's officials. The wind up there blows by, her usual red cloak flowing along as she sighs a bit under her mask; her hair is no longer hidden as she concealed it in the past when no one could tell whether the masked figure is male or female, long ruby locks revealing to the world that Red Death is a girl.

"Take half of the people and infiltrate the back of the CCG formation. The other half comes with me, in the front."

"What?!" She's upset somehow, turning to glance at Ayato whose form is by her side, all clad in black from head to toe. Yuzuki bets there's a smirk under his mask due to her outburst.

"Don't understimate me, Ayato." She grits. "You can't just change Eto's strategy how you please because you don't want me in the heart of the fight. I will not play by the sidelines with amateurs."

"Who's the executive here? You or me?" His voice gives no opportunity for arguments but Yuzuki doesn't wants to back down.

"I reffuse to be left behind and deal with CCG begginers, also-"

"I asked you a question."

"So? What's your point?"

"My point is that you're in no position to disregard my orders. I am the executive here and you will listen as the subordinate you are or, you can make a fuss again so I can kick you the fuck out."

Maybe it was all an act to show his underlings that he's keeping Yuzuki in line just like he does to them, something he doesn't when he's alone with her; come to think, Yuzuki could guess it, since he's always so uptight about his reputation as the big bad guy he portrays, one whose stance and word is meant to not be defied or steped on.

"Fine." She clenches her fists, giving in.

"Kirishima-san?" A ghoul from the team spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"When do we split up and start attacking?"

Ayato ponders for a short while, watching the CCG event proceed under their eyes. The speech begins and once the man by the microphone gets throughout a part of his papers, Black Rabbit decides.

"Now."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Families were left to grief, orphaned children living with the burden of hopelessness and fear. They were workers alongside us, brave hunters, loving fathers and mothers, they were friends sacrifficing their lives to save millions of other endagered civilians, dedicating their destiny to our nation's cause."

Haise shifted uncomfortably in his seat, stealing glances around every now and then. His palms were sweaty, his little nervous signs resurfacing like on any other occasion when he would have to accept his job's consequences; unconsciously, his fingers brush over the suitcase under his chair and to make it worse, it hasn't been the first time today.  
  
"This is sooooo boring." Juuzou huffs in disinterest from his right, legs swinging back and forth.

"I guess so..." Haise musters a fake chuckle. How could he maintain his calm if he knew what will come upon them from Touka? It only made him even more tormented, to not mention his struggle to keep the Kaneki inside him at bay. 

"Mhmm." The childish male hums. He takes out a candy and tries to unwrap it as silenty as ever but once he's done and the sweetness is lost into his mouth he gets a scolding glare from Akira who's on the chair next to him, on the other side. Juuzou sends her a shamefull grin, showing no remorse for his misconduct. 

"Today, it is a day to remember those fallen to protect the city, to commemorate them and respect the legacy they trusted us with, as well as--" 

Surprising everyone out of nowhere, Juuzou jumps on his feets, his suitcase already morphed in the Jason scyth. 

"Sir, I don't think we have time for your boring speech." 

"Investigator Suzuya, what do you think you're doing?!" An older CCG member questions. 

"Look!" The boy turns and points out in the distance indignantly, enlightening the entire CCG torwards the view of a hoard of cloaked and masked ghouls taking their back formations off guard. 

"It's- the Aogiri..." Mutsuki whispers from behind the chairs where Haise, Juuzou and Akira were as he and the rest of the Quinx squad stayed on the eighth row. 

"Everyone, get ready! They're going to--" 

The man didn't finish his command because a blurr of black struck from above, several other shadows landing on the podium and areas nearby like fireballs rainning from the sky. The body of the investigator collapsed as Black Rabbit retracts his ukaku wing out of him, standing in front of the disorientated crowd in all his murderous glory. 

"Aogiri!" 

"It's Black Rabbit!" 

"Call for back ups!" 

Quinques were swept out, chairs flung to the side amidst an army that ran around and rushed in fighting stances; hatred glistened in rival stares and from that moment on chaos ensued. 

"Haise!" Akira shouts, defending herself from two ghouls, her quinque slashing at them. "Get your squad and let's go to the back of the rows! They need back ups there!" 

"Got it!" He responds, sort of relieved due to her request. He could anticipate Touka's entrance within the battle from that place, seeing as the front was pilled with endless groups of Aogiri's. In some risky conception he felt as though going where she'll be, despite their opponent purposes, he might pretend to put a fight and instead let her slip through his fingers. 

"Investigator Suzuya, can you handle Black Rabbit and the rest?" Akira glimpses to note as Juuzou swirls in the air, his scyth decapitating three ghouls at once whilst his squad is no different, faring rather well behind him. 

"Count on us, Akira-san, Haise-san! Go!" He grins, the determination to exterminate as many ghouls as needed glowing on his face. 

"Saiko, Urie, come on!" Haise calls out, Mutsuki and Shirazu already at his side. When the other two join them the squad hurries torwards the farther zone along with Haise and Akira. 

As they get through to the line of CCG students and lower ranked investigators, Haise frowns. Up ahead there's nothing but a blood bath, although, that's not what gains his attention. He recognises the red cloak and the mask, and he surely knows about Yuzuki's unrevealed identity; Touka had told him bits and pieces of everything after his story about the meeting with Ayato and the girl nights ago, saying that only a few select persons are aware of her secret. 

"Oh. So Red Death is actually a girl." Akira halts to a stop. "Her hair." She remarks. 

"And her kagune! This is the first time we see Red Death with a kagune!" Saiko perks up. 

"Are we going to attack or what?" Urie is his usual self, Shirazu staring next to a slightly uncertain Mutsuki. 

"Get the left side, Haise. Take your squad with you." Akira grips her quinque firmly. 

"I'll take care of Red Death." 

"Are you sure?" He probs, somewhat worrying for Yuzuki's safety. 

"Yes." 

The blonde woman spares no time and lungs forward, aiming to strike Red Death when the ghoul is turned around, busy between dodging a CCG student's quinque and another investigator's knives. 

"How dare you target my friend?! Don't you know it's cowardly to stab people in the back?" 

Yuzuki spins around at the familiar voice, witnessing the imminent momentum of having a white masked figure deflect Akira's quinque before it can touch her. 

"White Cat." She murmurs. She's well accustomed with Yui's ivory cheshire cat mask. "What are you doing here?!" 

"I'm sorry, Red Death. I don't think we can have a chit-chat right now, unless you want to let this CCG lady whip us both to bloody welts." Yui laughs, letting her bikaku kagune to duel with Akira's quinque. There was no room for giving their names away recklessly so ghouls like them resume to using their aliases when conversing in a fight. 

"Are you done? Actions speak louder than words so get down to business, girls." Akira smirks confidently, skillfuly using her quinque. She's awfully close to slice Yui's mask open when the other jumps up tho Yuzuki takes over, shooting crystalized shards to cover up for her. 

"Damn, where's Raven when you need him the most?" Yui mumbles, standing back to back with her friend, her bikaku knocking an incoming investigator on the ground. 

"You brought Raven too? Seriously, what are you guys doing here? This was supposed to be an Aogiri only operation." Yuzuki deadpans. Raven is Korumo's alias. Korumo is Yui's cousin and both of them are working at :RE. 

"Rabbit got informations from Yotsume about the mission and decided to tag along uninvited. She said you'd most likely need some help, so here we are." 

That was it. Hinami told Touka about today's soon to be disaster. Yuzuki sighs and slides forward, her ukaku wing shielding her from Akira's quinque. Her gaze travels far ahead, noticing Ayato moving at fast speed with Juuzou rejecting to give up. Aogiri ghouls keep dying, she can count them in lumps on the floor; at this rate things will turn out exactly how Eto predicted and she'll have to squeeze her way in the front to end the fight otherwise every single ghoul they dragged here will die and-- 

"Red Death!" 

She hears Touka's voice this time and it rings in her ears seconds too late; Yuzuki curses herself for her head had been tangled by thoughts and thoughts, forgeting about Akira. Pain bites at her side and as her sight lowers she can visualize the quinque thrusted deeply thru her flesh, a fraction later being pulled out at the cost of her blood coursing freely. 

"Get out of here! Go and tell Black Rabbit that this battle is over. We can't win." Touka launches herself to Yuzuki's defense, kicking Akira in the stomach hard, sending the female backwards. 

"What about you? And White Cat?" The younger winces, killing four other investigators. 

"We'll be fine." 

"Not if we get in the game too." 

All eyes switched to fix on a grinning Saiko as she stood like a barrier of protection in front of Haise, the other three Quinx ready to kill. 

It seems like an unspoken conflict is going on into a staring contest, one which involves Touka and Haise. Once time races they move and in the middle of rapid actions a path clears, sword like quinque clashing with a lengthened vermillion ukaku. 

"Rabbit, no!" Yui screams. "If you go against him he'll kill you!" 

"You should worry about yourself." Saiko jumps at the other girl. She's about to deal White Cat a good blow, so very close to-- 

A sudden silhouette of black flashes by, dual koukaku spiraling around strong, arms extending in raven like wings at the tips, taking on Saiko's ministrations instead. 

"What took you so long?!" Yui exclaims. 

"Oh c'mon, cousin. You can't always expect me to babysit you." Raven cackles under his simple ebony half mask. 

"I guess that leaves us two. And Red Death." Shirazu shrugs, he and Urie facing the scarlet cloaked ghoul, Mutsuki killing some Aogiri ghouls. 

"Damn it." She cusses. Yuzuki feels her flesh healing too slowly, nevertheless, her kagune flares up, springing to avoid their strikes. 

"Touka-chan-" Haise breaths in her ear, their forms stiffened in a mess of realisticaly enemies material, at close proximity. They'd succeeded to lead their collision away from where Akira and his squad is, therefore being safe in terms of discussing. 

"I don't want to hurt you. I know I should've done it for the sake of riding any suspicion off, but I just can't. It has to be the other way round." 

"Haise- no-" Touka panics, retracting backwards. 

"You have to, Touka. We can't pretend forever. If one of us doesn't gets hurt they'll figure out we play along. Do it." 

"Shut up, Haise. We can-" 

"Do it." 

She stares, taken aback by his empty, stern tone. For a second, Touka envisions Kaneki and by the time he falsely intends to drive his quinque through her kagune again she jumps over him and lands, ukaku tips scraping his upper spine quite badly. 

"Rabbit, what are you-" 

"I told you what to do, you fool! Don't waste your energy in vain!" 

"But-" 

"No buts. Go!" 

Yuzuki resigns, listening to Touka's demand. Wheezing past Shirazu whilst dodging Urie, she escapes and runs, leaving behind her friends with a heavy heart. Touka is right, she doesn't dare to disagree. She has to get to Ayato. 

She's quick to find the male as it is easy considering their entire team is dead, except a handful of tired ghouls. Suzuya is giving him no peace, scorpion knives flying hot on his tail, his Jason cutting the air in a mad chase after Black Rabbit, relentlessly. 

"Retreat!"  
  
"What the hell?! They're my underlings and I commanded them to keep going." Ayato shouts, his kagune dancing with Juuzou's quinque. 

"I got permission from Eto." Yuzuki pants from the run. 

"I don't care, get out of my way." 

"Don't argue with me, Black Rabbit! This is a losing battle, can't you see?! If you were less hotheaded and stuborrn you'd return with half of your people by now, but no! You had to kill them all in your undying thirst for victory!" 

"Maybe it was thanks to you and your stupid reunion with your friends back there." He snorts. "Is this all you got, Red Death? Because as far as I'm concerned you're a damn pathetic fighter today." 

"I was wounded, you brash jerk. Plus, I've killed an entire battalion of CCG beginers. Don't change the topic and blame me ridiculously for your own mess!" 

"Awww. I don't like to wait, guys." Juuzou interferes, chuckling wickedly. "My, my, your quarrel is really, really boring so how about we play differently?" 

Ayato sort of regrets his earlier sentences the instant Juuzou switches sides and leaps upwards, initiating an attack torwards Yuzuki and not him. He just heard she's wounded and deep down, yes, he feels his stomach churn grimly. 

"Don't flee, Red Death! I won't let you!" The ravenette laughs, twisting around to slash at her again and again, every time the girl bends or steps aside to evade any injury. 

"Won't you use your pretty kagune, hmmm? Don't force me to think of you as boring!" 

"Shit." Yuzuki has no choice but guiding her ukaku to lash at his quinque, her RC cells beginning to weaken minute by minute. She was tired, wounded and unfocused still. 

Ayato colects whatever is left of his thoughts and soon after, without thinking, he beelines into the center of the showdown, one arm pushing Yuzuki over the waist behind him, his other getting armored by an ukaku wing. Juuzou's quinque blazes in their direction and when it does it's met with his kagune wrapped arm. 

"Grab a fallen body and eat, dammit! Your wound will heal." Black Rabbit snaps. 

"I can't! There's no time! I need to back you up here and--" 

Her tone becomes a breathy, sharp gasp, agony reverberating in it. Yuzuki's hand is shaking, gripping at the scyth blade that has protruded out of her stomach, unexpectedly. 

"I take my words back. You two are nowhere near boring. Instead, you're making my job so much easier with your bickers!" Juuzou roars in his childish musicality, peeking over her shoulder. The investigator was no joke, snatching their little distraction and transforming it in his agile response to the confrontation. 

"Fuck-" Ayato is rendered frozen momentarily, the puddle of blood at Yuzuki's feet starting to drip in a thin river at his own. 

"Get- out- of here-" she croacks, her orbs gazing straight into his. 

"Such a pity... I never understood what worry and concern feels like, well, only for Shinohara-san." Juuzou grins, his quinque leaving her flesh sadistically. "It's so sad to tear you two apart but my job comes first so don't hate me." His fake attitude is the last thing Ayato catches. He's preparing to do something, whatever it could be, yet, Juuzou is one step ahead of him. He takes off with Yuzuki in his hold, venturing where Haise, Akira and the others are. 

"Akira-san! Pass me the suppressants! Quick!" 

"Juuzou, you-" the woman pauses at the view of the half passed out ghoul. She fished a mini box of vials from her pocket and tosses it to the younger. 

"Haise, go with Juuzou! There should be a van when you turn the corner. You two secure Red Death and transport her to Cochlea." 

"Go. I'll need you there so we can retrieve her." Touka whispers, encouraging him. 

"No... n.. o.." Yuzuki is delirious, albeit not pleased with the suppressants Juuzou empties in her veins. Her eyelids drop unwillingly and she senses vividly a very short journey like run and lastly her body thrown on a hard surface. 

"Retreat!" Touka hollers, Yui and Korumo speeding up on either of her sides. She's aware of what they must do and the white rabbit masked female abandons the Quinx and Akira for Ayato's aproaching figure. 

"You can't rescue her by yourself!" 

Black Rabbit's run slides to a stationary point, looking over his shoulder at none other than his sister. 

"Look, you can hate me all you want, I'm fine with that. But it's Yuzuki we're talking about and trust me, I want to help for her, not you, Ayato." 

"What makes you think I'd accept? I don't need help from a bunch of peace maker idiots." 

"Your ego and stuborrness have destroyed a lot in your life. Don't let it do it again." 

His sister's affirmation has more than one meaning; Ayato is trapped between treasuring his custom image, his reputation, his self set rules, and having a chance at getting Yuzuki out of the CCG's clutches safe and sound. It's hard to pick, even harder to embrace his own conflict. Alas, in the end, he's clearly convinced of what he wants, what he needs and has to admit to, thusly, he nods, against every and each urge to storm away. 

"Don't disappoint me...aneki." 

"I won't." 

As if on cue, Touka's phone vibrates, the message she reads matching her promise. 

**From: Haise**  
 **Hurry up. I can't distract them that much and Juuzou is impatient to take Yuzuki's mask off. Ambush the van on the Kurosagi 93 B street, and fast. If you wait till she's in Cochlea it'll be too late.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I mentioned in the forward this story doesn't follows the manga's plot, just tiny aspects of it. It's because eventho I would've liked to write it according to the manga I didn't read it entirely and without proper details I can't just write a half assed mess. Secondly this chapter is the longest by far and wow I kinda wrote at it for like 3 hours, maybe because I get carried away in battle scenes or the fact that I had to focus on multiple characters at the same time. I hope it makes sense!


	14. Thoughts Of You

_Stay with me a little longer, I will wait for you_  
 _And want grows stronger, deeper than the truth._  
War of Hearts - Ruelle

________________________________________

"I like her mask. But I want it off!"

"Juuzou, don't-"

"Come on, Haise-san! Aren't you curious to see who Red Death is?"

"I don't think-"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to find out!"

Haise's eyes widened when the black haired male grasps Yuzuki's hair like one would lift a lifeless doll up without any care in the world, his fingers fumbling to locate the strings of her mask. A broad grin erupts on his face when his digits brush over a knot of string and--

"I don't think Akira-san would be pleased if we do this here!" Haise blurts desperately, grabbing the other's arm. He shakes his head, trying his best to distract Juuzou.

"It's only fair to reveal the ghoul's identity once we get to Cochlea and make sure she's secured properly, plus it's not our case to investigate."

"...you're no fun.." Juuzou slumps backwards with a scornful look, though chuckling in amusement. His hands twitch to just push Haise away and snatch that irritating mask - in his current opinion - off Red Death but he holds back.

"You know, I realized something. The ghoul you fought wore a rabbit mask."

Haise stiffened, turning torwards the grinning investigator.

"Which means Black Rabbit and Rabbit are not the same person, but allies of the sort. And that proves Akira-san's theory was true. It wasn't Black Rabbit who killed her father..." Juuzou trails off, staring at Haise.

"...it was the other ghoul. Rabbit."

He knew Ayato tried, he really did. Haise has been aware of the male's extreme measures to cover up his sister's tracks, even as he pretended and fed himself lies of hating Touka, detesting and feeling nothing but repulsion for her. It was his way of protecting her. Yet, at some point, every dark truth would come undone, the clear image of misunderstood secrets glowing from under the dirt of hardship.

"I guess so..." he quitely agrees, his thoughts flying with Touka and no longer present here.

"Mhmm. Hey, Haise-san, what do you--"

A crash cut Juuzou's words short and the two heard the van's tires screech to a forced stop, loud banging overpowering any sound by the rear doors of the vehicle.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know." Haise lies, noticing a blurr of indigo ukaku from the corner of his eye.

Juuzou pulled out his knives and jumped over the front seats. His orbs narrowed at the dead driver, ukaku shards stuck in the entire front of the van.

"Get Red Death, Haise-san. We need to get out of here."

He prayed for Touka or Ayato to be faster; it was now or never. Haise sighs and picks Yuzuki's unconscious body up, just as Juuzou slices the chains binding the van's back doors and kicks them to the side. He prepares to jump out, ready to--

"Hello. I believe you stole something from us." The White Cat masked figure blocked Juuzou's path.

"Or should I say...someone?"

"Ah, you're the cheshire cat with sloppy moves!" Juuzou laughed. "Don't worry, you're next!"

Yui's bikaku swirled around, avoiding the murderous scyth by inches. Touka's plan was simple: Yui would divert Juuzou's attention from Red Death and hopefully lure him farther from the van; Ayato and his sister will then grab Yuzuki and run off whilst Korumo will put up a play pretend fight against Haise, just so Juuzou won't suspect his co-worker.

"You're not good enough!" Yui giggled as she leaps up, his quinque missing her. She side steped the boy in a fast sprint, her kagune making for his spine, close to impale him.

"Take this!" She hollers, aiming to drive her bikaku through his head from behind.

"Actually no." Juuzou cackled lowly, defying the speed of time as he suddenly swiveled around, facing her.

"No, you're not good enough!"

A scream tore apart from her, pain coursing up her tail bone the instant he brought his quinque down at blinding pace, cutting her bikaku off.

"Get to the headquarters, Haise-san! I'm going to finish this kitty off." Juuzou laugha childishly.

"You're not taking Red Death anywhere."

Despite feigning a shocked, indignated expression in the moment Touka pounced forward out of nowhere, Haise felt relived when she took hold of Yuzuki and left him empty handed, landing a few meters away.

"Aww... the rescue team, hmm? Well, atleast let me get rid of one if I can't catch all of you!"

Touka's blood ran cold. She saw Juuzou's quinque lifting up, Yui's whimpering body laying under his prepared attack. She couldn't help since she needed to carry Yuzuki, and even if she used her crystalized shards it would be too late. Except if...

A dash of black came reeling from a rooftop, slamming Juuzou into a nearby building unexpectedly, the investigator's feeble figure breaking through a glass wall. Black Rabbit shot projectiles at the ravenette, keeping him occupied after his first assault.

"Hurry up!" Touka yelled at Korumo - who's been engaged in a light fight with Haise for a second there. He didn't waste any more time and scooped Yui in his arms, vanishing upwards and from roof to roof.

Ayato saw Touka taking her hasty leave too, Yuzuki being gone with her. He spared Haise one last look and allowed his kagune to retract, disappearing from the scene which remained with a bleeding Juuzou and a guilty Haise.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, aneki?" He growls as he reached Touka, having the urge to just grab Yuzuki and kick his sister down the rooftop.

"Give her back."

"No." The older hisses sternly, reffusing to slow her full on sprints.

"Hinami's waiting at RE. You can't go all the way to Aogiri like this, she's drugged with suppressants and losing too much blood."

His sister was right, but then again, Ayato hates to admit it; the café would come into view rapidly and instead of transporting the limp girl to their base, evidently far from here, this is a better option.

"Fine." He fums, though glad that Hinami will be there. Lately he felt as if Hinami is his sister, and not Touka. It had to do with those years of separation and the young girl's tight knotted relation with him and Yuzuki, making them the perfectly balanced trio of friends between his brash, isolated traits, Yuzuki's neither warm nor cold demeanor and her caring, kind personality.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What's that?"

"A serum, it counters the suppressant's effect. I got it from Dr. Kanou."

He doesn't says anything, simply watching Hinami as she injects the said substance into Yuzuki's vein.

"When will she gain consciousness?"

"She should, soon. A hour at most, give or take." Hinami nods.

"Good." Ayato strutts over to the door. He's about to go but Touka's hand rests on his shoulder, firmly.

"Don't even think of dragging her to Aogiri as soon as she's awake."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Touka." He scowls. "Don't act all buddy buddy with me. I might accept your pathetic presence, because of certain circumstances, but it's not like I'll listen to you."

"Stop it, Ayato-kun." Hinami is surprisingly infuriated and to top it with the unbelievable she's standing her ground against his glare.

"Can you please be less hot headed and selfish? Do this for me, as your friend, or for Yuzuki's conditions. You must stay here with her because when she wakes up she needs food and maybe supervision."

"Oh yeah? And what are you two busy with that you can't do it? Why me?" The male raises an eyebrow, causing Touka to roll her eyes after shoving a pack of meat in his hands.

"Me and Hinami will go to meet with Haise at his place. We gotta come up with a plan against the CCG since today's events alarmed the doves and in due time they're bound to start some sort of hunt."

"That's right. Take care of Yuzuki-chan and don't upset her, okay?" Hinami squints while passing by him to which Ayato snorts.

"Uh huh. Remind me why I need to associate with peace maker wimps..."

"Cut the crap, Ayato. You know you want a nice shower and a better bed than Aogiri could ever offer. So take it for a day and shut up. There's a guest room next to this one." His sister smirks, pilling towels and clothes in his arms, steping away before he can kick her.

"The hell." He huffs.

The females leave and Ayato sighs. Ofcourse he'd take the opportunity and just as told he went in the room beside Yuzuki's; he showered and took some time to think. He thought of what happened today; he thought of how strange he felt at the sight of Yuzuki's wounded figure being taken away from right under his nose. The worst thing was he understood why, yet, he vowed to deny it on, to hide it.

"I can't do this shit..." Grumbling he stands up and goes to check up on her, in hopes to entertain himself with anything else than his devouring thoughts.

"Where.. am.. I?"

"Rise and shine, idiot. You're at RE, courtesy of aneki and Hina." He mocks, the injured girl happening to regain her cousciousness not long after he'd entered.

"Here." He hands her the meat. "And next time try to not be such a shame in battle."

"I was overwhelmed, okay?!" She cracks, eating, beginning to heal.

"By what?"

"Touka, Yui, Korumo. I care about them and having them fight alongside me is a nasty deal. I get caught up in defending or watching their backs, that's why Akira got to injure me." She erases the blood off her mouth, shaking her head.

"What about Suzuya? You let him stab you so damn easly where your friends weren't even close by." Ayato scoffs.

"My mind was with Touka and the others, I had to leave them farther. Then there was you. I kept getting ideas, like what if he hurt you badly, or what if he would even kill you and--"

"...you were worried about me?"

"I-" she pauses. "Yes- no. I mean yeah, somehow. Tho I wasn't, if that makes sense, since you're pretty strong and all..." Yuzuki shrugs.

"You make me laugh. Stupid idiot." He smirks.

"Go to hell, Kirishima. And wipe that smirk off your face before I do it." The red head deadpans, walking to the bathroom.

"Like you can."

"Hah, looks like I've been too friendly with you. Don't get used to it." She gives him a threatening stare, slamming the bathroom door closed with a loud noise.

Yuzuki slide down on the floor, her back onto the door; a sigh echoed silently, her eyelids fluttering shut momentarily. Dealing with Ayato became something she always got worked up by, or something to drown her in all kind of thoughts and uninvited feelings.

"Damn him."

Ignoring the obvious facts for a bit, she focuses on trying to calm down. Undressing of the bloodied clothes the girl showers, allowing her limbs to relax under the warm water; she's all too happy with the ritual of cleaning herself, untill she remembers she's got no clothes to change.

"Ugh..." whining to herself she wraps the towel around her and opens the door, thinking and believing that Ayato already left, judging by the silence in the room, so she steps into--

Nothing goes according to her belief and the instant she emerges outside the bathroom large midnight ocean orbs scrutinize her from across the room, the same obnoxious smirk set on.

"Get out, Ayato! What the hell are you--"

She doesn't finishes, instead ending with a panicked squawk thanks to the unfortunate predicament she's thrown in, her foot slipping on the floor due to being wet, sending her straight to the ground, if it wasn't for a quick flash cutting her fall off.

"Are you dumb enough to trip over your own feet?" Ayato stares her down, his arms still circled around the merely clothed female.

"I didn't trip, you asshole. I slipped!" She struggles, her face heating up in embarrassement and the outcome of their very close proximity.

"Get your hands off me!"

"You sure?"

"Ayato, I swear-"

Her eyes widen when the male's hold lessens and her halfway suspended body has no support the moment he lets go completely. She can only break her fall on her palms, as to not butt plant too hard on the floor.

"Happy?" Ayato hovers above her, grinning, although his mind screams in disagreement of his reckless actions, her bare legs and overall visage toppled under his gaze backfiring at him in a dirty concept.

"Let's see how happy you'll be once I'm done with you." Yuzuki grits and stands up, launching on the ghoul. She's not calculating her doings, nor possible consequences, and she pushes him forcefully on the bed, straddling Ayato to prepare a blow for his jaw.

"Fuck. Get off me before you regret it." Ayato growls lowly, catching her wrist. His orbs glint with a spark of something Yuzuki can't recognize, neither name, his muscles stiffening under her. She brushes it off and smiles defiantly.

"Why would I? Punching you is worth a lot."

"Yeah? Then I guess you should know exactly how much."

The air in her lungs is mildly knocked out, her movements freezing at the change of power play and position. It takes her a good minute to comprehend that Ayato is now on top of her, pinning her arms up by either sides of her head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, cause I did." His smirk resurfaces again, diving for her neck to lick a stripe of skin, bitting into it after.

"Ayato-" Yuzuki chewed her lip, feeling repulsed at how weak she sounded, at his mercy.

"I'm not going to force you if that's what you think." His lips curl against her throat, leaving behind open mouth kisses here and there.

"I know you'll give in either way."

She was speechless. Not because of his words, rather due to his actions and a sense of self conflict; ofcourse she'd give in, she was too easy to plunge over into the deep sea of hidden desires and unknown, afflicting wants, whenever it's him.

"But if you want me to stop then..." he lets his sentence hanging on purpose, face leveling with hers; his blazing blue irises pierce her to the core and she can almost notice his kakugans struggling to take over his glassy eyes in a leering glance.

"No..." she musters, winning some courage. She brings her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, flush against her towel only clad silhouette.

"Don't." Her fingers twist into the fabric of his shirt, the amorous burn of their mixed breaths and intense stares radiating off yearning skin.

That's all Ayato needed. The enjoyment of having her expose her vulnerability to his advances and the earning to join in on his desperate, fervent intentions, satiating his hunger for her partialy. His lips claim hers within fractions, harshly tasting them whilst roaming hands clutch and trace tightly onto slightly shivering flesh, swallowing the girl's muffled whimpers.

Yuzuki casts each and every bit of rationality away; she tosses daily worries and concerns away, locking herself up in the tremendous daze of pleasantly devastating euphoria. She gasped for air as Ayato broke the kiss off, attacking her collarbones and shoulders with marks of his ownership, sometimes sinking his teeths into her for the sake of lapping droplets of blood, sweet on his tongue. She, in return, yanked at his shirt, managing to get if off; not quite experienced, coming from the both of them more or less, they clung to each other with the sole purpose of burning up in unity.

There was chaos of hot breaths, moans and grunts of arousal, more and more skin being striped untill there were no more barriers between their bodies. Where Yuzuki was hesitant and a tad bit timid Ayato encouraged her, taking her off guard with multiple ministrations; she soon begun following his pace, digging her nails in his arms, in his back, trapping him within her thighs. Ayato's hands never let her hips free, unless he mapped her curves up and down, on her waist, or her legs, pressing himself wholly on the female chanting his name. Sweat coated their forms, consumed by lust and too busy to think of anything else, too entranced into the dips and slopes of pleasure they indulged into with each touch.

The sun outside the windows dropped in pretty shades of orange, redish peach and scorching pink; a spectrum reflecting their wild passion. Sunset happened, and they fell torwards night with it, reffusing to let go of each other, even as they drifted off into lazy, blissful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too lazy to write the entire smut so I just half assed it XD


	15. Like A Liar

_You and I; we share the same disease, cover up, compromise what we grieve_  
 _This isn't pretty but it's what I am tonight._  
Make a Move - Icon for Hire

______________________________________

"Yuzuki-chan?"

"What is it, Hinami?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Did you and Ayato-kun...?"

"W-What?" She looks baffled at the younger, receiving a shy yet amused smile as reply. The girl feels embarrassed once the meaning of Hinami's hanging question lingers.

"You see, his smell is all over you might I say. Did you forgot ghouls can pick up on that?" The brown haired girl giggles.

"Oh my god, Hinami! Please don't- it's just- it happened, I don't even know how!"

"I'm surprised Touka-chan hasn't smelled it yet."

"By all means I don't look forward to that. If Touka finds out--"

"If I find out what?" The woman sits down at their table unexpectedly, placing a cup of coffee on the surface of it. She's smirking innocently, though for Yuzuki it's a mixture of amusement and a tint of displeasure. As if she knows something and isn't thrilled in the slightest by whatever that can be.

"Nothing. Just- nothing, really." Yuzuki palms her face, grumbling silently. Hinami laughs, winking at Touka who lastly chuckles.

"I'm not stupid, Yuzuki." The older takes a sip of her coffee. "In fact, I figured there must be something between you two ever since you disappeared; sure, it was Eto's plan to drag you into Aogiri and all but the way things occured and followed from there onwards...something changed in Ayato." Her gaze meets the other female.

"Uh...I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Touka, but nothing changed in him." Yuzuki looks down. "I mean, you can't label a temporary, mostly physical attraction under the category you're trying to hint at. Ayato and I..." she shrugs. "We're merely caught in a fling kind of thing. Nothing more."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I disagree." Touka waves her off. "The two of you don't really click well in terms of personality; like magnets, you're not opposite poles - which are said to attract each other. Instead, you're as stuborrn, independent and possibly hot tempered as him. Yet...I see a connection."

"Pfft, Touka-chan." the younger retorts. "What you see is me and Ayato clashing. Bickering. Getting at each other's throat. And oh well, resorting to...that thing recently, because it happened. The only reason why I somehow like him is because he's attractive."

"So you're telling me you have no emotional involvement with him? Absolutely none?" Touka raises an eyebrow, leaning back in her chair.

"Yes-I think."

"You think? That's enough to render your yes invalid then."

"No, it's not." Yuzuki sighs, meeting her friend's stare again. "I'm not sure but I do care about Ayato. Feelings such as concern, worry - these are plaguing me; the sense of friendly annoyance, and even the urge to smash his face in whenever he's an unreasonable prick. However, that means I'm just experiencing the symptomes of friendship, right?" She blinks, expectantly.

"Yuzuki-chan..." Hinami ventures in the conversation after a prolonged absence. "Friends don't sleep with each other.."

"Friends with benefits do, okay?! And it's a one time situation! It's not like it'll repeat!" She whines, exasperated to evade the discussion. "Damn, you two cornered me for this talk, it's not even fair."

"What about Ayato?" Touka's smirk returns and as much as Yuzuki would like to call it harmless she couldn't pinpoint why it irks her either. Does Touka fishes for a specific topic or does she know something Yuzuki isn't aware of?

"What about him?"

"How is he feeling about this?"

"Seriously, how am I supposed to have any idea? If I could read minds, trust me, he'd be my first victim. " she laughs.

"My affirmation still stands." Touka sits up, smiling in a neutral manner. "I've witnessed the way he reacted when Suzuya took you away. When we saved you. When we brought you here. The pattern is very small, almost traceless, albeit it's there."

The sound of distancing feet was the only noise echoing in the female's ears, absentmindedly watching Touka's figure leave. What was the difference between denial and clarity? Would she have it in her to separate them and judge correctly? She felt like...

"Am I lying to myself, Hinami?" Yuzuki blurts out quitely, eventho she's not looking at her friend.

"I think you are." Her hair moves about along with a furious nod. "You...I do believe you like Ayato-kun...beyond the physical aspect, that is. I guess you're simply hesitant to accept and admit it."

"Maybe..." Yuzuki nods herself. "Maybe you're right."

"Hey, Yuzuki, can you turn the sign around? It's pretty late and no customer passed by for the last two hours." Touka hollers from behind the counter. "Also you should go, I don't want Ayato to think I'm stealing his precious friend and...friend with benefits." The bluette rolls her eyes with a snicker.

"Sure." The other grins and goes to do so, soon after the open sign upon the door reading its rival: closed.

"Let's go, Yuzuki-chan." Hinami puts her jacket on.

"Wait, I need to grab my mask from the guest room, I left it there." She runs upstairs. "Go without me! I'll catch up later!"

By the time she bid Touka goodnight Hinami was gone and Yuzuki exited :RE, the night lights of the city welcoming her and--

"Hello, Yuzuki-chan."

She jumps in place, startled, noticing the male whose silhouette is leaning against the wall next to the café's door.

"Haise-san, hi.."

"Just Haise is fine. We're friends, aren't we?" He smiles.

"Yeah, friends of friends." She jokes tho it's true. They're both Touka's friends and through her they could be considered friends by association.

"I hope you don't mind if I talk with you a little? It won't take too long."

"It's okay, I'm not busy."

"Alright. Let's talk in my car."

She let herself led to the vehicle, staring at the back of his head in wonder; his tone sounded somewhat serious which meant he'd disclose important matters - she guessed. Once she was settled on the passager seat, quiteness reigning above them like a thick blanket, Yuzuki glances at him curiously.

"I'm not sure how you'll take this... probably not so well. Nonetheless, I decided to risk and try my luck." Haise begins, pondering.

"Let's hear. I'm feeling anxious from the wait." She laughs it off awkwardly.

"Yuzuki-chan." His orbs fix on her. "If I were to ask for your help would you lend me a hand? If I'll ask of you to do something which will endanger your position in Aogiri?"

"What are you talking about? I think I would...though it depends, ofcourse. What exactly should I help you with...?"

"Become the CCG's informant."

"...what?"

"All you need to do is leak informations from Aogiri. Tell me about their missions, their plans; in return I'll give you those of the CCG. I'm sorry, Yuzuki, you're the sole person who I can turn to in this case. Ayato would never associate with the CCG and I won't put Hinami under such pressure and possible consequences. You... it's safe to say you're suitable for this."

"Are you asking me to betray my own kind for the doves?" She chuckles dryly. "To betray Hinami? Ayato?"

"It's for their own good on the long run."

"No, it's not! The CCG is at an advantage already! Them knowing our every move will be pure disaster for all I know!"

"Look at me, Yuzuki." Haise's voice reaches out to her. "I'm a traitor. For both my own kind and the people who deem me part of their community. The CCG was at fault for wiping my existence as Kaneki Ken clean. The CCG keeps me away from finding out what happened to my bestfriend, Hide. The CCG gifted me with a life full of lies in which my hands are tied, following orders against my will. Yet, at the end of the day I am Haise Sasaki, someone who must protect friends and close ones at any cost, even if it means spliting myself up for both sides. That's why I can't let this continue on, as much as I hate killing ghouls the investigators don't deserve to perish one by one either; as this twisted man I am, I have to seek safety for members of the CCG too."

His words sunk in her mind heavily: she knew he's right. But...

"Isn't it too much, Haise? I was human and I've killed those of my own kind: investigators, nevertheless humans. Now, as a ghoul, why should I repeat my wrong doings? To betray ghouls alike? To bring them death? My hatred feeds off on dead doves. If I'll become the cause of fallen ghouls guilt will eat me instead. I can't- I-"

"I have my fair share of murdering ghouls and investigators, more or less. There are certain things that must be done, Yuzuki. Do you want to know why I'm confident in this operation as successful?"

"I don't want to hear anything more. Please, Haise..."

"No, listen. You're similar to Ayato, a lot. You share an undying thirst for revenge directed to the CCG prior to your parental figures having been slaughtered by them. Regardless, your veangeful feelings and hate go deeper than Ayato's. Why? Because Arata's death - Ayato and Touka's father - isn't a proved inccident, as in displaying evidence. Your ghoul parents, however, were killed by the CCG in front of your eyes, thusly your drive to avenge them is based on testimony facts."

"...you- what's the purpose of bringing up my parents?" Her gaze focuses on the older whereas he smiles again.

"So it'll grab your attention, maybe make you change your mind. You'll see."

"No, it won't." She shakes her head. "This conversation is over, Haise. I will not betray Hinami and Ayato, dealing informations behind their backs to the CCG." Her fingers grip the car door's handle firmly, ready to get out.

"Even if I tell you that I can lead you to your parents's killer?"

She froze, looking at him immediately.

"From what I've heard you failed to see a face on that day since the individual wore a mask for that mission and never got any details other than the status as CCG member. Let me help you in return for your help."

"Is this blackmail? What if you're lying...?"

"Why would I? I have no reason to do so. If anything, our alliance will benefit you more at some point. Besides...I have a hunch. I may have already figured out who it was..."

She couldn't respond, a sour underlining of astonishment mixing in with caution and the enjoyment of finally finding out. Several minutes passed with no answer from the red haired girl. To be selfish or not to be? Should she play everything she's gained for achieving her revenge goal? Strangely, Yuzuki anticipated her choice. For the worst.

"Perhaps you need time... or it still didn't change--"

"No, no." Yuzuki regains her bearings, staring straight into his ashy grey orbs.

"I'll do it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ayato-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Yuzuki-chan didn't return, it's past midnight."

"She can take care of herself."

"But she said she'll catch up to me. What if..."

Ayato groans, stirring around to stare at the window instead of her.

"Please?" Hinami pleaded, almost desperately.

"Ugh...fine." he shook his head, getting off his bed. Ayato paid the other ghoul a bored glance of annoyance to her relieved smile.

It took awhile to traverse to the neighbourhood :RE is situated in and once the ghoul searched around he found no trace of Yuzuki. Later, straying a few blocks farther he smelled her, somewhere in between a secluded alley blocked by a ruined old house.

He wouldn't have been surprised in the least by the image under his sight; Yuzuki kneeled next to multiple dead bodies, sounds of obnoxious chewing providing the only source of disturbance. It was like déjà vu, like the first time she ate human flesh. Except, tonight, she was eating...ghoul flesh.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to become stronger. I must be ready." Her answer was monotone and distracted, not even looking at him. The female proceeds on shoving ghoul flesh into her mouth and as Ayato landed in front of her from the roof he's been perched on, he notices the way her eyelids were squeezed shut, visage scrunched in an expression of utter disgust and hidden torment. Something was off.

"I can't believe how stupid you are."

"Go away, Ayato."

Growling to himself the male hovers over her, slapping the bloody stripe of flesh she was close to biting into out of her grasp before lurching Yuzuki up on her feet in one go.

"Why the hell are you suddenly starting to cannibalize? What's up with you?" He demands harshly, his grip on her tight. She's struggling against him weakly and he can tell her body is ill thanks to her decision to eat ghoul flesh excessively.

"Let me go! I'm not obligated to talk to you when I don't want to!"

Managing to push herself out of his hold, Yuzuki scrambles backwards, falling on her butt. A sudden twist in her stomach occurs, face going pale; the urge to vomit is so strong that she barely comprehends the effect, finding herself puking to the side of the pavement.

"This is what you get. You forced yourself to eat as much ghoul flesh as possible." He ruffles his hair in vexation. "Are you sick or sick? If you get what I mean."

"Shut up.." She spats, digging in her hoodie pocket to take a can of coffee out. Opening it, Yuzuki washes the bitter, putrid taste of ghoul off with the aromatic substance, letting it calm her stomach too.

"I'm serious, Yuzuki. I don't see why you'd have this desire to get stronger out of nowhere. So what happened?"

"Nothing happened. Knock yourself up, Ayato."

"Wrong answer."

A loud yelp tears out of her at the imminent change of terms; Ayato had grabbed the other ghoul in the nick of fastness, pressing her front against the wall of the alley, her left arm strained behind her whilst his body pushed into her almost suffocatingly.

"How about now?" He asks in her ear, sternly, her arm stretched painfuly in his clutches.

"You'll get tired." Yuzuki chuckles breathlessly, wincing on the inside. "There's nothing for you to know, really."

"Okay, second chance. What happened?"

"Nothing."

She bites into her free hand to muffle a scream upon his next action, the bones in her arm cracking like a broken branch of wood shattered in fragments under Ayato's fingers.

"I can read you like an open book, idiot, I can tell you're not in the best of your emotional state. So why?" He mutters, lowering his chin to rest on her shoulder.

"Y-You do?" Laughter passes her grited teeths, still attempting to defy him despite the pain and the tension in her limbs due to Ayato's close proximity.

"I doubt. You're causing an unnecessary fuss." She sighs.

"Liar." The male seethed. He takes her by surprise once again, yanking the rear collar of her hoodie and shirt down, to reveal her shoulderblades and upper back.

"Unless you tell me, I'm going to impale your kakuhou. And you know an injured kagune hurts like a bitch."

Her breath hittched mildly, movements halting. Having no motivation and strength to fight, not now, Yuzuki wouldn't appreciate his soon to be torture; her only resort might just lay within a leverage of seconds.

"I'm close to finding out who exactly murdered my ghoul parents!"

The moment his grasp on her was gone, she stumbled on her knees, too tired; emotionally, physically, mentally. Yet, to her morbid delight, her prayers were listened. Ayato was satisfied with the vivid response.

"Hinami is worried about you. Also, we have a mission in three days. Just the two of us." He states, turning around and disappearing into the night. The noir bluette could bet the half ghoul lost all her minimal trust in his little attachment after what he's done, alas, she didn't need to perceive his intentions: the truth. He did it because he cares enough to prod her misery.

_"...something changed in Ayato."_

"You're so blind, Touka..." Yuzuki chuckles in the solitary of her arm crackling to regeneration, alone in the emptiness of that dark corner.

There was no mistaking - she thought. Ayato wouldn't hesitate to break her in half if he'll find out.


	16. Circling

_Because I'm hyped up out of control_  
 _If it's a fight, I'm ready to go._  
You're Going Down - Sick Puppies

_____________________________________

"Say, Ayato, if we're going to lose--"

"Don't even think about it."

"Okay, okay, calm down." Yuzuki chuckles, raising her hands up as if surrendering under his pointed glare. "I was just joking, you know, to light up the mood."

"Don't joke around about this. I'm not going to give them any percent of my feeding grounds, hence, they won't defeat us. Got it?" The male towers over her, lowering his face to the point their noses touch.

"Alright- yeah, sure. We're just going to kick their asses really bad." Yuzuki nearly stammers, still not quite used to his bold display of closeness, no less making her step back with a huff.

"That's my girl." Ayato smirks, passing by her. "Let's go."

"I'm right behind you." She rolls her eyes, following swiftly. The hall they were going through resonates of cheers and loud conversations in a muffled mess, somewhere from the end of the corridor where a pair of doors awaited. This was part of their mission and Yuzuki couldn't help but remember the details of...

_"Ever heard of the Scorpion Twins?"_

_"Uh, no, I don't think so."_

_"The Scorpion Twins are two SS ranked ghouls coming from the Matsumoto family. You see, alike the Kuroki society the Matsumoto family are ghouls who live in a high standard fashion, deeming themselves elite ghouls. Now, because of their somehow traditional ways of operating within deals and conditions there's a catch. For you and Ayato to convince them to join Aogiri you can't aproach them as you'd do with others."_

_"Then how are we going to do this?"_

_"I talked with their parents and they agreed upon a deal. You and Ayato must fight the twins in the Matsumoto's private training grounds and if you win the two will ally with us without further negotiation. However, if you guys lose against the Scorpion Twins...the Matsumoto family is to take 30% of Ayato's feeding grounds as well as rejecting our offer of joining Aogiri."_

_"Wait a second... they're both SS ranked, right?"_

_"Yes. Why?"_

_"We're lacking a bit over here. I mean Ayato is SS class too but I... I am not. So to put it theoretically, two SS ghouls against one SS ghoul and a S ranked half ghoul... I don't know."_

_"Silly Yuzuki-chan. If only you would've heard Ayato-kun's response. It was entirely different from yours."_

_"...what's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Ayato-kun accepted the mission without any hesitation. I did ask him to think about it carefuly but all he did was decline my advice. He said that as long as you'll be his partner there will be no room for failure. He's rather confident in you."_

_"Such a bad joke. Honestly, Eto, no need to lie and sugar coat it how you want. I dislike your games."_

_"It's the truth, Yuzuki. Ayato doesn't treats you like he does with everyone else except Hinami. He trusts you."_

The conversation kept playing in the back of her mind, relentlessy. Ayato trusts her. Her. This person who accepted going behind his back and Hinami's, behind Aogiri's back, to seal them off to the CCG. And for what? For the selfish purpose of revenge.

Just like she told Haise three days ago, Yuzuki's words became reality faster than ever; guilt was already rotting away at her soul. That night she thought Ayato makes no exception from his usual treatment torwards those around him when it comes to her - judging by his actions - yet here she was, counting every letter in Eto's recital of what he said recently. If only she could--

"Quit spacing out, idiot."

Yuzuki blinks herself back to their current situation, not even bothering to give him a snide remark. The moment Ayato took hold of the double doors and swung them wide open she knew there was no turning back and no time to get lost within the sea of her thoughts.

The previously heard noises were now tenfold audible, a mixture of whispers and loud chatter intermingling with a few stray screams of cheering at the two figures waiting for them in the arena like platform. The Scorpion Twins.

"You're late. I almost thought you wouldn't show up, Kirishima." The girl with long silver hair and onyx eyes sneers as soon as the newly arrived guests came to a halt in front of them.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Ayato merely throws her a bored look.

"Ooohh, who is she? I remember you didn't have a partner when we last met, huh?" The guy next to the girl grins, his features bearing identical eyes and partialy similar looks to hers, save for his hair which is platinium blonde instead of silver.

"That's none of your business, Scorpion." Ayato retorts bittingly, ticked off by the way the other male measures Yuzuki with his gaze.

"Look, can we just get over with it? The sooner, the better. And just to let you know, my name is Yuzuki, and I don't plan to go untill we settle this deal." She smiles, half threatening - half amusingly.

"That is if you can." The silver haired woman chuckled. "You're Red Death, yes? In that case, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Emi Matsumoto and this is my twin brother, Kai Matsumoto." Her hand rests on the guy's shoulder, her introduction being paired with both of their smirks.

"Oh, trust me. We will." Yuzuki returns their smug expressions with a smirk of her own and then hell broke loose at her sudden start.

Dashing torwards the two, the half ghoul let her kagune sprout out immediately, shooting crystalized shards at them like a barrage of bullets, getting closer and closer. To her dismay the twins jumped to the sides, avoiding her basic ukaku move whilst their kagunes came undone. Kai's bikaku was crimson red, taking form of a scorpion tail which quite frankly looked firm and ready to smash a person in half if need be; Emi, on the other hand, had a dual bikaku, much alike her brother's in structure, shape and color, except for the difference that hers was split in two scorpion tails, slim though more flexible and seemingly faster too.

"Take Kai, I'll deal with Emi!" Yuzuki hollers when the twins launch at her and Ayato, kagunes swinging left and right.

"No, the other way round." Ayato demands, already switching positions to face Emi. "Kai's weaker, it'll be easy for you to beat him up."

"I told you to not understimate me, Ayato! Ughh!" She groans, nearly hit by Kai's bikaku if it weren't for her quick reflexes.

"You heard him." Kai laughs. "Hmm, let's see. If you lose I'm going to make you go out with me as an extra condition to the deal."

"Dude, you wish." Yuzuki snickers, fastening her pace up. Once she's close enough to the male she allows her wings to lengthen in order to dodge his bikaku; her body is poised in a fighting stance with no opportunity for the opponent to catch her off guard and she takes pride in the fist she strikes into Kai's jaw before flipping herself backwards, escaping a sledgehammer like blow from his brutal kagune. A few meters to the left she glimpses at Ayato dueling with Emi's impressive precision and speed.

"I like your style! Because you never hold back!" Emi giggles viciously, one of her scorpion tails clashing with Ayato's cannibalized ukaku and the other slithering to grab a hold of his ankle.

"Bitch-" The bluette is getting annoyed by the female with passing seconds and he notices her ministrations just in time; evading the tail inches distance from his feet he leaps up in the air, sending a storm of shards in her direction. Being busy with dodging them via both her tails, Emi has no chance to prepare for his figure swiftly running in her path, his boot colliding with her stomach as she gets tossed across the ground.

"Okay. Let's get serious." She smiles mischievously and stands up, her kagune wrapping around her legs. Within the blink of the eye she sprints at Ayato in mad assaults, altering between high kicks with tripled strength due to her kagune and spiraling jumps. Her foot manages to hit his chest in the midst of her doings, pushing him backwards with overwhelming resistance. The next thing he sees is her bikaku racing to lash at his torso at lightning speed, the intention to impale him written all over her strategy.

Ayato brings his ukaku wings around him in an armoring manner, dual scorpion bikaku kicking into his shield mercilessly; he decides to let her pass through his defense, his wings faltering on purpose. Emi thinks it's her turn to deliver a major blow, thusly beelining her tails forward, torwards him. The male smirks as she bites the bait, his wings armoring his arms in the instant he advances ahead, dodging her tails with several hits and ultimately leaving her wide eyed at his attack upon her; he succeeds into driving the tip of his right wing through her ribs, hearing a loud crack of bones.

"Emi!"

"Nu uh, you're my opponent so don't even dream of helping your sister." Yuzuki cuts his run short by blocking Kai's steps, kagune striking. Her ukaku hits into his body from all angles, again and again, taking his distraction and using it against himself, ready to batter him completely. Kai sobers up from the sudden onslaught rapidly, though sporting cuts and bruises. He glares furiously and jumps over her, landing behind Yuzuki, his bikaku slamming her away in one forceful hammering effect.

"Damn-" Yuzuki sucks a breath in, ending up thrown in a wall, her body hitting the surface painfully whereas she fell on the floor afterwards, dust and broken fragments of wall droping along. Kai's impact shook her, a cooper taste lingering in her mouth. Her lungs were on fire and her spine hurt.

"I'd say...sadly disappointing." Kai leers, walking torwards her fallen silhouette slowly.

"I beg to differ." Yuzuki spats blood on the ground, wiping her mouth with her sleeve, a smirk dancing on her lips.

"And don't forget the saying: A wounded animal is a dangerous animal."

The blonde wasn't prepared for her rematch and he found himself grunting as Yuzuki circled around him in a run, shooting his body with ukaku projectiles in rotation; when the blizzard of red-blackish shards ceased she drove her kagune thru his sides, piercing his flesh violently.

"You wretch of a halfling-"

"This is payback for the wall planting." Yuzuki laughs out madly, most likely under the influence of Saya's traits in these moments of blind fury. Yanking him up with her kagune still buried in Kai's body, she then slams him away at full speed, the other ghoul thrashing across the large training grounds, and into the wall.

"You... I'm going to.. break your bones." Kai coughs fervently, sitting up with his kakugan blazing from underneath his blonde bangs, pupils glistening a murderous scarlet more than they did minutes ago.

"Come at me." The red haired girl taunts with a gesture of her index finger, teeth set in a wide grin. In that fraction she forgot all her insecurities, all her worries and fears; her anger was solely channeled in this fight, taking out all her bottled up emotions and transfering them into brute, raw violence, inflicting her rage on Kai - her victim.

The Scorpion male sprung at her without wasting any time, bikaku racing to her like a whoosh of wind; Yuzuki moved aside inches apart, tho the kagune tore her skin open on her left hip, blood trailing down her skinny pants.

"It'll take more than just a scratch to beat me!" She yells, jumping up high. Whilst Kai is preoccupied to try and get his tail ready to pierce her, Yuzuki twists herself in mid air, her feets catching the male's neck in between her ankles and as she comes to the ground upside down, palms and wings bracing on it, she lurches the weight of her body backwards - tightly pulling Kai against his will to be flipped straight on the floor. He lands in a heap of growls, flat on his back and momentarily disoriented.

"Looks like you'll get no date." Yuzuki stares at him from above, grinning. Kai's orbs widen, however, it's too late. Her kagune thrusts his stomach wildly, dealing him a near fatal wound, blood spluttering out of his mouth.

"Kai! No! Goddamn it, no! If you kill him I swear I'll--"

"Don't worry, your brother is just beaten up for today. He needs to eat." Yuzuki shrugs at Emi's offended panic. Receiving a smirk from Ayato after he'd seen Kai's failure, she winces slightly and sprints behind the silver haired woman.

"I hope you don't mind if I steal some of your fun, do you, Ayato?"

"I'll let it slide since you put up one hell of a show with Kai." He raises an eyebrow, entertained.

"Good. Now, Emi, you wouldn't mind if I do this!"

It was nowhere near a question, more of a self statement, and the instant Emi was faced with Ayato's umpteenth attack there was a blow striking her alternatively from behind, feeling her skin surrender in bloody gashes under Yuzuki's ukaku tips.

"I won't lose!" The ghoul declares in a determined cry of battle, leaping up and proping her foot on the wall, ascending away; with the advantage of that boost she rose higher, swiveling to maneveur her bikaku tails torwards Yuzuki. Quicker and quicker, Emi used her tails to wrap around Yuzuki's wings out of nowhere, jerking her down in an iron grip, her knee pushing onto the girl's head.

"My- kagune-!" The red head hisses breathlessly, pain surging throughout her ukaku and shoulder blades like crazy, struggling to no avail. Emi was trying to rupture her wings off and didn't have any desire to let go.

"It's over."

An agonizing shout echoed around and for a second there Yuzuki thought it was hers. Albeit, as soon as Emi's kagune slipped off her ukaku motionless she understood the sound erupted from the Scorpion female. Hissing at the stinging ache in her shoulder blades and the low state of regenerating she was in, the half ghoul stands up slowly, turning around. There she sees Emi rolling to the side in whimpers of pain, Ayato's kagune exiting the clean slash made upon the other. Judging by the depth of the injury Yuzuki guesses that one of his wings struck Emi through the back and out of her chest, luckly missing her heart.

Silence drops over the people gathered to watch - who cheered and screamed earlier during the fight - with as much as no noise. Breathing out in relief, Yuzuki wobbles over to Ayato, taking note of his bloodied, half torn shirt and the bruises on his face and arms, each closing in little by little though barely.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Ayato...we did it!"

The male stumbles backwards a bit thanks to Yuzuki hugging him without warning. His arms raise awkwardly, not sure whether to accept her outburst and reciprocate or push her off. Typically, he wouldn't give in to the first option.

"What the fuck- people are watching, you idiot. Let go." He grumbles, shaking the female off him rather nicely than originally planned. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to shove her away brutally.

"Ah- carefull, my limbs feel like they're squished to a pulp." She winces at his hands on her shoulders, letting go at his request. She makes a few steps, almost tumbling forward if it weren't for his arm to wrap around her waist, supporting her against him.

"Kai did a number on you, huh? You're so stuborrn, it's hard to figure out if you hide your pain." He shakes his head, glaring after that.

"You also flirted with him."

"What?! That was not flirting, don't be such a prick." Yuzuki huffs. "It was merely enemy banter and-- wait." the girl stops, eyebrows furrowing.

"Are you...jealous?"

"Hell no. Don't start with the nonsense." Ayato glances somewhere else, avoiding her curious stare.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I said no."

"Well, your reaction said yes so your answer is false."

"Alright, listen here Yuzuki. One more word and I'll let you limp your ass out of here by yourself."

"I'm so done with you, Ayato, why are you--"

"You two won." A deep voice interrupts their hushed argument. Both find the owner of it to be an old man, walking over to them.

"I didn't expect this. You surpassed my daughter and son." He laughs out, coldly. Adverting his eyes to Emi and Kai - who were tended to by their mother, bringing them meat to eat so they could heal - the Matsumoto speaks again.

"So be it, a deal is a deal. The Scorpion Twins will join Aogiri."

Yuzuki grins up at Ayato, causing him to smirk in return. Eto will be proud of this and eventhough she hates Eto she felt a sense of acomplishment. It was refreshing.


	17. Falling Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I'm back and will be updating more often. I'm happy to see how many kudos this story got and I'd love to see more comments! Thanks a lot!

_But I found in you what was lost in me_  
 _In a world so cold and empty._  
Dark on Me - Starset

______________________________________

**To: Haise**   
**I don't know if you're in for a change of plans but something came up.**

**From: Haise**   
**Oh no. What is it?**

**To: Haise**   
**I'm pretty sure you know of the Scorpion Twins. Anyway, they joined Aogiri.**

**From: Haise**   
**Yeah, they're Juuzou's case though. But I'll admit: we didn't expect this blow.**

**To: Haise**   
**It's all Eto's doing, ofcourse. I'm positive she rushed things just to fit her purpose. So...what's next?**

"What are you doing?"

"Ayato!" She nearly jumps in place at the intruder's presence, a sense of slight anxienty washing over her due to the messages displayed under her sight; she couldn't risk being discovered like this. Yuzuki exits the inbox on her phone immediately, turning to double check the male who's nonchalantly leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.

"Better said - what are you doing here?!"

"Hinami's cleaning my room and I'm bored. Also your door was unlocked." He shrugs, walking further inside after closing the door whilst looking from side to side, noting how Yuzuki's stuff is arranged; not that there were many things, the space almost empty in general, save for few.

"That doesn't justifies the fact you invaded my privacy-" Yuzuki glares, pointing at the door. "-nor it gives you the right to do it. And on top of that guess what?" her teeth bare in a fake smile. "I don't give a damn if you're bored. Go annoy someone else."

"What if you're the one I want to annoy? I have my prefferences, you know." Ayato smirks, flipping through what looks like a journal, eyebrows raising in mean curiousity at the images of potential crooked sketches that don't really do justice to their artistic aspect.

"Hey, get your hands off my notebooks!" Yuzuki throws her phone on the bed and jumps off it, rushing to slap his hand away. The male keeps his smirk on, barely surveying her with a glance from the corner of his eye though as soon as she realized his exact direction - which was the phone abandoned on the bed and not her - she freezes internally.

"Who were you texting?"

"No one."

"No shit, do you think I'm stupid? Try harder." He lowers his voice threateningly, staring her dead in the eyes. Without giving her the chance to stop him, Ayato is fast into getting to the bed and grabbing her phone; he manages to read the ID of the person she's last messaged on the top of the list before the girl snatches her device out of his hand.

"Okay, Ayato, mark my words: if you touch any of my things again I'm going to punch you right in that stingy face of yours!" Yuzuki snaps, her heart thumping from the fear of being so close to having her most secret messages read. By him.

The dark bluette scowls, disregarding her threat as pure nothings; ignoring the other ghoul's outburst and her rejection to his company, Ayato takes the liberty to plop himself on her bed with his arms folded under his head, kicking his shoes off to also bring his legs on it in a rude pose.

"Haise, huh?"

"What do you want?!" She flares, her back turned to him as she pushes her phone beneath a book on the nightstand, vowing to spare him no interest.

"Why are you texting him? Like, out of all people, him. Seriously?" He scoffs.

"Why do you care?"

"Did you bribe him into cheating on aneki? Are you and him--"

"Oh my dear God, what the fuck Ayato?!" The red head spins around to look at him so quickly that she almost loses her balance; her expression screams indignation and fury torwards him, fingers buried in her hair, gripping at a handful of strands in exasperation.

"First of all I would never - and I mean it - do that to Touka, and secondly, me and Haise could never have a thing for each other. Are we clear now?"

"Mhmm. Still, I wonder what the hell you two talk about..."

"We..." she forces herself to think of a good lie, succeeding. "Well, you see, Haise needs advices on how to ask Touka out." her sentence escapes her mouth without proper analyse, causing the girl to cross her fingers.

"...disgusting." Ayato grimaces; he was clearly not fond of Kaneki back then and neither is he of Haise, let alone dealing with his sister's fancy for the guy.

"Shut up. You'd know how it feels if you'd be as educated and nice as Haise-kun." Yuzuki grins at him. On the inside, however, she's face palming herself for the...partial lie she's blurted out. Couldn't Haise ask Touka out for real - finally - to make her job easier? Apparently no, not yet.

"If I'm not Haise it doesn't mean I can't get a girl." The Kirishima's lips curl in a snarl. "Aneki is royaly stupid for choosing that kind of guy. She could do better."

"That's your problem, Ayato." She shrugs. "You don't understand the prospect of truely liking a person or...loving someone."

At that his orbs narrow noticeably and for a second Yuzuki prepares herself for a bitting remark, an insult, a protesting string of unfiltered nonesense - anything. To her dismay nothing comes and Ayato is treating their current subject as non-existent on purpose, changing the topic to his liking.

"Why did you choose this mask?"

"It wasn't my choice. I mean, it was, tho Uta-san came up with the idea of Red Death." Yuzuki hums, letting Ayato entertain himself with her mask, staring intently at the object in his hand; it was on the nightstand and he stole it from there.

"Like he does with everyone who goes at HySy, I was asked of my likes, dislikes and little things that could describe my character. I told him that I really like red and white and that I'll need the mask for passing as a mysteriously anonymous individual. So then, he said..."

_"I think I've got the perfect inspiration for this. I'd say a full mask."_

_"Sure. I wasn't going to request a half mask anyway."_

_"So, a mysterious someone. Hmm, I love the macabre feel of art. There's beauty in horror itself and it's pure, unaltered magnificence."_

_"Uhm, Uta-san--"_

_"Don't you worry, Yuzuki-chan. Your mask will be one of those unforgettable. Have you ever heard of Red Death?"_

_"Yes, I actually finished that novel awhile ago. Why?"_

_"You will be the Red Death of our ghoul world: a white face shaped mask with tears of blood. White is viewed as a symbol of death in many cultures, contrary to popular belief. It is the emblem of unknown and mystery because white is an intangible color that hides nothing and everything at the same time. Bleeding eyes symbolize the sacrifices you might have made and the difficulties you have endured. Alternatively, it signifies some very deep pain or internal conflict within your soul. Although you may not feel any physical pain, you are hurting inside. Perhaps you have been hiding the pain for so long that you forgot what pain feels like; there is some unrest or uneasiness within."_

_"Uta-san...that's..."_

"Yeah, that's some deep shit." Ayato intervenes, interrupting the half ghoul's story of the mask inccident.

"Right." Yuzuki chuckles, yanking her mask out of his grasp, setting it in its previous spot. "It was true. I was speechless and astonished because Uta-san found the accurate details to portray my persona and incorporate it into the mask's traits."

"I see."

"Good. Now can you get off my bed?"

"No, I'm tired and Hinami isn't letting me in my own goddamn room. She said she found blood stained dirty clothes under my bed."

"Ew. I feel sorry for Hinami-chan, cleaning up and all." The red haired female cringes.

"I didn't force her, allright? More like she forced me to let her clean up. Tsk."

"Can't you go somewhere else? I didn't even give my consent for you to borrow my bed."

"I don't need your consent." He stiffles a yawn whilst smirking.

"Come here."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Bitting her lip slightly, Yuzuki ponders whether to follow his instructions - seeing Ayato's hand gesturing to the empty space next to him - or to deny his demand. She opted for the latter but then again, something in her told the young woman to lay beside him. In the end, she did just that.

Once the girl is seated next to him, Ayato lowers himself on the bed and takes her off guard by slipping an arm under her waist, pulling the ghoul close to him so he can rest his head against her chest.

"Ayato-! What are you doing?!" Yuzuki hisses quitely, covering her nervousness up with annoyance.

"Sleeping." came his groaning response, his eyelids already dropping shut.

"You don't have to hold me to sleep!"

"You're warm and I like how you smell."

"Okay...but nothing's for free. I'll let you stay like this if you let me play with your hair."

"No."

"Allright then--" she struggles to break free, wiggling in his arms furiously.

"Fine. Fuck. Just let me sleep, you damn idiot." Ayato mumbles and pulls her back to him, tightening his grasp on her waist.

Smiling, happy from the exchange between them, Yuzuki sighs to herself and allows her fingers to run through his noir blue locks, combing it absentmindedly. She's aware that in this position Ayato can hear every pounding heartbeat vibrating in her chest; for a fraction of peace she pays it no thought and watches this troublesome guy she's grown fond of falling into slumber. Minutes race by and when she notices the male's breath even and his body relaxed - being asleep - she carefully extends her other arm to retrive her phone from underneath the book on the nightstand. Suddenly, she wishes she didn't open her messages again.

**From: Haise**   
**The CCG will attack the Aogiri base in a week. I'm sorry, I couldn't persuade them to delay.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"No, I'm serious. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm sasarious too."

"Haise."

"I'm just trying to be hailarious, Touka-chan! Jokes aside, I assure you everything is fine."

The woman squints her gaze at him, squirming a little in the taller investigator's embrace.

"You failed to consider one thing. Did you think about Yuzuki too? Or should I say, did it cross your mind that if - or most likely when - Ayato finds out he's going to hate her?"

"Oh...somehow, I did, although I came to the conclusion Ayato can't hate her forever. Let's be honest, and I bet you, he totally adores Yuzuki-chan fron head to ayatoes. See what I did there?"

"Your level of idiocy is revolting sometimes! I'm not in the mood for your puns, Haise, don't you get how crucial this matter is?!" Touka yells, pushing at his chest in protest. To their luck they were alone on the corridor upstairs at :RE, otherwise people would definitely enjoy their argument for different reasons.

"Shhh, Touka-chan, you're too loud." he presses his index finger onto her lips, a smug smile lighting his features. "...and you talk too much."

"That's it, you sassy piece of--"

"I'm not sassy, I'm sassyki."

Gritting her teeth, Touka shoves him away and turns around, ready to march her way downstairs; she's determined to leave him behind at this point, except, Haise catches her wrist and wrings her backwards, his arms loosely wrapping around her waist and his nose nuzzling thru her hair.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I'm an idiot." The white blackish haired investigator laughs. "I'm worried myself, Touka, trust me. I'm doing this to drown my tormenting thoughts and concerns because letting it get the best of me would do me and those around me no good..."

"I-It's okay." She nods, her cheeks heating up from the happening of his back hug and his voice soothing and exausted in her ear.

"I know you--"

Running footsteps echo on the stairs and Yui appears at the top of them, peering into the long corridor. "Touka-chaaan. Can you tell me- oh. I didn't mean to intrude! I swear! Yomo-san sent me to ask where you put the new caramel syrup stacks 'cause he finished the ones we had down and there's this customer who ordered a caramel macchiato and--"

"Storage room, the fifth shelf on the right side. And don't worry, you didn't intrude on anything." Touka chuckles.

"Thank youuuu! Have fun you two!" The cheery girl winks and waves, grinning to herself as she rushes downstairs, notepad and pen in hand. Just as she bounces torwards the tables in the middle of the café the bell chims, signaling a newly arrived customer; eager to do her job, Yui struts over, a smile on her lips.

"Hello! Welcome to--" she stops, nearly dropping the pen. "...to- to :RE..." the ghoul manages to finish, her flickering pink orbs meeting the piercing stare of crimson.

"I've been here before! I love this place!" Juuzou's grin is as bright as the sun itself, or rather a morbid, bone chiling sort of split up amusement.

"I haven't seen you around though. What's your name, girl with cute white hair?"

"I-I'm Yui." She feels flustered, despite the fact that this cheerful boy like guy with little to no morals is the same sadistic criminal who severed her kagune off days ago. Instinctively, a shiver climbs up her spine, reminding her of the weeks ahead she'll need in order for her bikaku to regenerate.

"May I take your order please?" She urges, wanting nothing more than to scurry away from him.

"Sure, Yui-chan! I'll have a vanilla shortcake and a strawberry milkshake." Juuzou toys with the stitches on his lower lip out of habit, never taking his sight off her.

Mustering a false smile, Yui nods and walks off with a heavy heart and a soul full of fear.

She reffuses to acknowledge the feel of how the ravenette's gaze follows her alike a hungry ghost, a predator awaiting the opportunity to claim the prey; it's better that way for ignorance is bliss.


	18. Countdown

_Don't pretend that you're better than this_  
 _Malevolence goes both ways._  
Ultranumb - Blue Stahli

____________________________________

"Where's Hinami?"

"She went...out."

"Why?"

"I sent her to give Touka something." She lies without missing a beat; Yuzuki looked back into Ayato's scrutinizing eyes with no hesitation. Today was the day. The day the CCG will attack the Aogiri base full on, aiming to raid down the organization at a major scale. She couldn't afford to slip.

She'd sent Hinami to Touka with the pretext of encouraging her younger friend for some hanging out time with the Kirishima since they didn't have many occasions for that. In fact, Yuzuki was simply protecting Hinami, as both she and Haise agreed that the girl shouldn't be present here during the on slaught; they didn't understimate her potential, ofcourse not, albeit Haise would not have the luxury to prevent any massive danger upon the younger nor could Yuzuki split herself up in multiple centers of focus; better safe than sorry - how the saying goes. Today there would be no allegiance between them either; if Haise was to go against her Yuzuki will do anything to counter him mercilessly, as so he'll do to fight her alongside his fellow investigators. They could not - in any way - disclose their undercover alliance, that's why those measures were in order to occur at some point.

"Kirishima-san!"

"Huh?"

She knew what the urgently panicked subordinate would say the moment he ran to her and Ayato. Her fists were clenched at her sides, torment washing over her like a hurricane. From the corner of her eye Yuzuki noticed the CCG's army marching up torwards the building through the windows of the base.

"The CCG is attacking right now! We never expected this-- they- they found out our location and Eto-sama isn't here!"

"Shit." Ayato cursed under his breath, staring out of the large, dirty windows to witness what Yuzuki just did.

"Go gather everyone. Tell them to move the hell out and stall the CCG at the entrance untill I get there. Don't let them in, got it?"

"Yes, Kirishima-san!"

"I'm going to get my cloak and mask." Yuzuki speaks, the footsteps of the ghoul rushing off echoing in the empty corridor.

"Are you going to--"

"You knew..."

"What?"

"You fucking knew!"

Before she can even flinch at Ayato's shout Yuzuki finds herself slammed against the wall, his fingers grasping around her throat murderously. She was a goner in the grave of guilt; still, she kept going.

"I-I didn't-" she coughs, exerting no effort to escape him. Atleast this could be her punishment. She deserved it and so much more.

"Don't lie in my face." Ayato growls, teeth set in a hatefull snarl. "That's why you were texting Haise. That's why you sent Hinami away today. You plotted with the CCG behind our backs."

"Ayato, I can't explain now but I will..." she murmurs, hands climbing to clutch on to his, gazing back at him.

Ayato's glare intensified. Turning her head to the side forcefully by the neck, the ghoul hissed in her ear: "You better pray and do your fucking best for us to win because if the CCG destroys our base I swear you're going to regret it."

With that he gave her a shove and walked off. Yuzuki breaths in, staring at nothing in particular, the tremors of chaos already shaking her spirit up. This was it: the aftermath of her betrayal has just begun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You stupid shit. Get down here and help me!" Emi called to her brother who, ever since the battle started, was solely doing nothing at all aside from hanging on the building upside down with the help of his scorpion tail. Both of them wore identical masks, with the difference that Kai's bore boyish traits whilst Emi's was more feminine.

"Oh shup up, sis. You don't need my help." Kai whistled, only moving when an investigator tried to slash him with his quinque wherein the Scorpion jumped up, piercing the CCG worker to death through the chest; he then landed down, staring ahead of the bloodshed basking crowd of both Aogiri ghouls and the CCG's hoard of assailants.

"Where's Black Rabbit?"

"I don't know." Emi replies, smashing her tails in a group of attackers, knocking them down.

"Hey, guys." Yuzuki appears at their side, shooting a barrage of shards at their targets.

"What took you so long? For a second there I thought you and--"

"Can you do me a favour and keep quite around me today?" The girl sighs, cutting Kai's words off. "I'm not in the mood."

"Wow, fine, sorry." The male raises his hands up, chuckling awkwardly.

"What happened?" Emi side glances at Yuzuki, sensing that something was off.

"Nothing at all."

Lies over lies; they kept pilling in her mouth and in the recesses of her mind nowadays. Like the bodies she slashed the instant she left the twins there and sprung forward - engaging in blindly fast, vindictive killing - so were her thoughts struck down and spiraled to blank tragedy over and over again. She relished the sickness going within her emotions in the battle and the female lost herself in a racing madness, tuning entirely into Red Death - the thirsty murderer, instead of Yuzuki - the real, deep down troubled girl hating herself.

**_Oh no, you snapped. I feel sorry for the doves._ **

She laughed. Yuzuki knew that was Saya's laughter and not hers but it slipped past her own lips, in her own voice, underneath of her mask. The half ghoul grins, as if replying to the mental sentence and dashes ahead, wreacking hell on and on. Leaping from the shoulders of an investigator she lets one of her wings to decapitate him before she tears another's chest open whilst landing on a CCG female, knocking her on the ground with her head cracking in a bloody pool against the cement. Turning around, Red Death twists her ukaku left and right, slamming her kagune like a furious fan with sharp tips through several groups of unfortunate investigators, spinning her body along to deliver physical blows too; red and black butterfly like wings was all they comprehended before each got either brutally tossed onto walls or battered to bloodied rag dolls at fatal precision.

"That's enough, don't you think?"

At the sound of the familiarly calm yet firm tone, Yuzuki turns around, coming face to face with Haise; his eyes were narrowed, though hesitant. Contrary to his visage, his quinque glistened ready and confident in his hand.

It was no surprise. She predicted this.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Blood splashed onto his mask like a spray, staining the black cover; he was restless and enraged beyond understanding whereas his kagune spared no one who steped in his line of criminal intent. Ayato didn't want to jump to conclusions considering his current feelings were a grim rollercoaster slanting between undescribable anger and the disappointing sense of betrayal, yet, inside of him he knew exactly why he felt like this. So much for getting close to someone; in years he'd found one person he thought he could grasp a flicker of light into to spark his dull darkness but today he was proven wrong. Yuzuki was a traitor.

"Why, hello there...Black Rabbit. We meet again!"

As if the uninvited greeting wasn't creepy enough due to its chim of emotionless chuckle, Ayato could only slide down on the floor to the side at breakneck speed in order to avoid the signature scyth coming at him like the weapon of death itself.

Groaning under his breath, he contemplates over the fact that many investigators pushed through and killed half of his subordinates, therefore getting access to entering the base. He could keep them away and kill for so much and now he'd get involved in an endless quarrel of relentlessly vicious fight with Juuzou, which, undoubtedly, will require his entire focus.

"Go to hell, doves." he mutters and begins lashing out at the ravenette, ukaku wings extending around his arms in armored indentations ready to slice, smash and pierce flesh mindlessly. Juuzou grins in return and sprung to meet him halfway, spinning on the spot to bring his quinque torwards the Kirishima. Ayato, likewise, moved about whenever the 13th's Jason was close to slash him, kagune threading through extra carefully. After some time he managed to get a moderate amount of cuts on Juuzou while he sported a long gash on his torso from the scyth. They would've went at it for hours if Kai didn't flash by to separate them, countering Juuzou.

"I'll deal with him. Go upstairs and get Eto's files from her office. We can't let the CCG getting their hands on them and you're Aogiri's most trusted executive."

He wanted to protest and kick Kai to the side; this was his fight. Unfortunately, he had no choice but comply to the emergency advice, regarding the risk of this situation and his position as the general in battle since Eto and Tatara weren't here. Thusly, leaving the Matsumoto male behind with Suzuya, Ayato vanished up the stairs of the building.

"Fine by me. Do you know you're on my list of targets, Scorpion? I can't wait to see your sister too!" Juuzou smiles maliciously, twirling his scyth around. Defeating, catching or killing Black Rabbit seemed rather hard; in time he'll get to that. For the matter at hand he saw no difficulty in capturing one of the Scorpion twins instead. Dead or alive.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"That's enough, don't you think?"

"Get out of my way."

"I can't do that."

Yuzuki sighs to herself. Their deal was sort of finished, all thanks to this big attack. They did talk earlier, days ago, and as Haise put it he'd need no more information because if Aogiri's base would get destroyed and the ghouls mostly raided off, the CCG could do the rest by themselves. That left him indebted to Yuzuki, he had yet to tell her who murdered her ghoul parents.

She said nothing and instead rushed up to him very rapidly; Yuzuki's kagune shot forth, poised to strike the other full force. Haise's orbs widened a bit and he instantly retracted backwards at inches distance. Gripping his quinque, the investigator responded to her assaault by launching at her, aiming to cut or stab her every chance he may get. Soon, both of them were nothing but an unclear confrontation to exhausting limits; where one sought to advance with a blow the other dodged and pushed forward in a mutual hit, again and again.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyebrows furrowed tho it was too late to perceive Haise's intentions. In the next second all she felt was hot burning pain where his quinque impaled her side.

**_"You...I'll show you pain..."_** she chuckles morbidly, influenced by Saya. Yuzuki's kagune flared up behind her like extended feathers of crimson fire and charcoal ashes, hitting Haise in a strong blow, the tips of her wings thrusting thru him in needles of agony. The male was then slammed in a wall, a few cracks of bones resonating within as he dropped on the ground unceremoniously in a mess of scarlet bruises and gashes, hearing the clanck of his quinque thrown away after she pulled it out of her wound.

"Ugh..." he grunted and stood up, shaken from the impact; despite that, he couldn't waste time to recover his bearings due to Red Death's imminent attack. Her kagune was coming at him with a blinding pace, fractions distance from tearing him apart, unless...

"So this is Kaneki, huh?" The girl wonders out loud prior to the evolved rinkaku sprouting out of his back in the last fragment of action to defy her ukaku, halting her assault. Haise didn't seem like Haise anymore and she could tell by the way his head bowed backwards, lips twisted in a mute yet emotionlessly disturbing grin. His one kakugan also glistened to life and the crack of a finger was the signal of his renewed start to their fight.

"Damnit-" she cusses involuntary in a gasp, taken aback by the unforeseen rage of Haise's kagune; the tendrils make contact with her form quickly, wrapping around her tightly. Her body becomes restricted to the maximum, the rinkaku of the other half ghoul squeezing her to near suffocation. Yuzuki coughes out blood, sensing her limbs, heart and lungs aching from the iron grip around her figure; with no other resolve she braces herself and pushes against the solid barrier, her arms snapping broken from the force of Haise's kagune. Thankfully, she manages to create enough leverage, slipping out of his hold.

**_"If I were you I'd go for Ayato..."_** Haise - or better said Kaneki - cracks another finger, glancing down at her crouched and ragged posture.

"What...do you...mean?" Red Death pants from pain, her injured arms dripping blood all over the floor, barely moving eventhough they were regenerating. Looking up at him through her mask she recognizes something akin to the desire to help behind his lost control.

**_"Look around you...Aogiri is losing."_ **

Like a whiplash, the female's head turns torward the building meters away, her features hardening. She saw Juuzou exiting the base with a beaten up, unconscious Kai in his clutches; Emi was cornered in a hoard of investigators, nearly fainting from the wounds lettering her skin. Most of the other ghouls were dead in pools of sanguine carnage whilst a remaining handful were struggling to keep the CCG at bay inside. The only missing person in sight was...

Ayato.

No, he couldn't be dead - definitely not. Yuzuki couldn't think of that and--

The next thing she noticed was a CCG guy perched up on the rooftop of a neighbouring construction. Her eyes widdened at the view of a mortar weapon and the man's aim being the Aogiri base.

**_"Go. Ayato is inside."_ **

She could've swore she had never ran faster in her life. Once Haise's words rung in her ears, Yuzuki was up and racing against the momentum of time, ignoring each and every nerve in her body that whimpered from pain. She was a blurr running thru the crowd, inside the base and up the stairs, all the while scanning her surroundings for any sign of Ayato. She had to find him in a matter of...seconds.

"Ayato!" Her voice muffled in between relief and lack of oxygen from the obnoxious run at the third floor, seeing the male departing from Eto's office with a bag full of files; his mask obscured his vexation and anger, surely.

"What the fuck do you want?"

She didn't answer. Her breath hittched in her throat when she registered the firing projectile wheezing through the air in the direction of the building; Yuzuki accelerated her ministrations for good, grabbing Ayato by the shoulders. She payed no mind to his curses or the bag falling from his hand and fervently dragged him along with her before jumping through the windows of the building, glass breaking apart as their bodies plunged outside with shards raining around their collapsing motion.

The blast of the explosion elicited trepidation on the ground they tumbled onto in a heap of groans and winces, screams of desbelief and shock - of few ghouls and investigators - adding to the tremors in the background. Yuzuki couldn't feel her spine, her side kept bleeding and her arms were a combination of half slowly regenerating bones - half raw flesh. What was important though - what she had to do - ended successfully. She saved Ayato.

"Get up." He sat up holding his badly scraped arm. To his secret fear she didn't even budge.

"Yuzuki." Ayato grits his teeth, bending to look at her. Since the chaos behind them resided a measurable distance farther, the ghoul deemed it risk free and yanked her mask off.

"You can't die, you damn traitor." He breathed out, shaking her by the jaw in hopes for a response. He was about to panick and at the feel of her still beating pulse under his fingers he exhaled to himself.

One part of him trembled in fury for her betrayal, craving to beat her to death, revive her back and repeat the process. Another part, surprisingly stronger, made his heart lurch in his stomach watching her like this and his body moved on its own.

Scooping her up, he leapt off, disappearing from the scene of total devastation. The Aogiri base was in scorching ruins, their army of ghouls dead. He had no idea what happened to Kai and Emi, and Hinami wasn't here. Yuzuki, the cause to all these, layed passed out and bleeding in his arms whilst their leader's valuable documents and plans had perished within the explosion.

He knew Eto wouldn't turn a blind eye to this.


	19. Hopeless

_Destroy my pain, destroy my shame_  
 _Can't live my life this way; let go._  
This Time it's Different - Evans Blue

______________________________________

"...and what are we going to do from here?"

"...unless we wait."

She could catch vivid snippets of a talk, her senses returning into her body. Yuzuki feels her consciousness stirring back to awareness, her eyelids fluttering open in blurry and dim light; evenso, along with her awakening the half ghoul couldn't help but wince. The pain was back. Cold air nibbled at her injured side and her arms itched with stickiness which, no doubt, was dried up blood. Yuzuki felt her whole being exhausted, the hunger and need of nutrients from human flesh causing her knees to buckle slightly and--

She paused abruptly. She was...standing. But how could she be standing in the moment of regaining counsciousness, on her own?

Reality is crueler than expected. At first the red head thought someone was supporting her body upwards, however, when she tried moving her arms she realized they were suspended above her head, restricted. Something was holding her up, her body hanging loosely from side to side every now and then with each vulnerable shake her tired and beaten up form experienced.

"You're awake...at last."

Yuzuki blinks the foggy tiredness away, finally taking in the surroundings ahead of her. Eto, standing in front of her at a distance of a couple steps, grinned at the other female. Behind her there was Tatara, Hinami, Ayato and a handful of other Aogiri ghouls, both of high rank and those who were mere underlings.

"Aren't you going to ask why you're in this...predicament, Yuzuki-chan?"

Looking up slowly, the girl saw what exactly kept her figure upright. The room - of a basement or underground passage, she assumed - was dirty and barely containing enough light. Despite that she registered the chains attached to the ceilling, coursing down where shakles were constricting her wrists, her arms forced up, the line of chain a bit longer than the perfect measure to keep her still. Since the chain allowed her a bit leverage, though not budging when it came to the steel handcuffs, her wobbling legs were at fault for the faltering of her body, thusly the chain moved along with her. Her ankles were shakled too, she noted, but the chains were really long and pinned somewhere on a wall, clattering on the floor whenever she steped forward or backwards. Gradually, her stare returned to Eto, without answering, then she let her eyes to roam about the crowd, or rather only onto Hinami and Ayato.

Hinami looked as though she was sick. Now Yuzuki would think her reaction must be one of disgust torwards her, a traitor to her friends; she was wrong because one glance in the younger's orbs told her everything. The brown haired girl felt sadness for her, not disgust. She saw herself in Hinami's eyes as the same person before she became who she was currently, a sincere regret linked to the inability to help weighting the Fueguchi in the reflection of her stare. Yuzuki felt guilty, her gaze lowering. She wouldn't accept Hinami's kindness after what happened.

Her sight lifts again, this time meeting the midnight blue vision of Ayato. Eyebrows pulled in a hardened expression which equalled the neutral yet grim manner his lips were thined in a line, the ghoul was difficult to decipher. He was like a statue of ice, cold and isolated from any displaying emotion; behind that, she noticed traces of anger. Ofcourse. Torment, disappointment, repulsion and...concern? Yuzuki wanted to laugh at herself. No matter how evident the faint shade of concern lingered in his look she chose to shut her mind off on that subject. He didn't care, he never will; he just hated her now, allways - she chants.

"It's admirable that Ayato-kun tried hiding you somewhere right after the battle but I'm afraid I couldn't let you get away." Eto chuckles, whether at the discovery itself or at the way the girl's face distorted in surprise upon the fact that Ayato did attempt to spare her from all this in the end.

"So you know." Yuzuki's voice came out hoarse and void of any energy.

"Mhmm. I've been aware of your little sneaky stunts ever since you started, except for the disaster you caused today...sadly. It was rather fun to watch you from the shadows; I let you enjoy your new hobby enough, didn't I?" The leader mocks.

"Now it's time to face the consequences of your actions, Yuzuki."

"Just get over with it." The chains rattle a bit when Yuzuki stumbles backwards, feeling fatigue due to her dried up wounds and little to no regeneration progress. Still, she schooled her face in a snarl, continuing: "What's in store for me? Are you going to stab my eyes? Impale my shoulders or knees? Break my bones? Go ahead."

"Oh no, that won't do." Eto shakes her head, languidly pacing around the dark and humid space with her arms tucked behind her.

"You see, Yuzuki, I had far greater plans for you but you turned out to be this...pitiful disappointment. What you did, in addition to your knowledge and that traitorous intent of yours, gives me no reason to keep you. I can't risk you betraying Aogiri again, definitely not. In this case...I'll have to give up on you. I no longer have any use of you."

"Awesome." The half ghoul grins, secretly elated that the woman will let her out of the organization.

"Does it mean I can leave this shit hole aka Aogiri?"

A loud, screechy laughter escaped Eto, the sound sending chills down the spines of some present to the occurence; Yuzuki frowned.

"You, my dear, think you can just walk out of Aogiri after everything? Foolish girl." Eto giggles, turning her back on the younger before she looks at the gathering of ghouls.

"Listen and listen well." The leader's voice increased in volume.

"I will say this once and only once. In Aogiri Tree there is no room for weakness and disloyalty. Are you weak? Bad for you. Are you a traitor? Absolutely worst. Yuzuki Rinshiro here is one of the rare people who managed and conducted the art of betrayal against our community's rules and she will be the example to show you what traitors deserve and how Aogiri deals with them. And so remember, after this will end, think twice before following her mistakes or face the same fate!"

Silence fell upon everyone. Yuzuki's eyebrows furrowed, doing her best to not pass out for the second time. She glanced at Eto and pulled one of her stuborrnly smug expressions to maintain her rejection into allowing the woman's severity and this situation to depress her.

"I'm waiting, Eto. Hurry up, will you? I'm getting bored already."

The leader ignored her, her gaze traveling over the ghouls under her sight. Once her orbs stoped on a certain someone, the green haired female humed.

"Ayato-kun?"

Heads turned, minimal whispers passing by. The male in question looked back at Eto and nodded as a sign of acknowledgement, listening. Next to him Hinami clutched the sleeves of her sweater tighter, stealing glimpses at the troubled Kirishima.

"Dispose of her."

Ayato didn't think it was possible to ever feel as if his blood would run cold but the moment Eto declared her order he admited sensing something similar. She was...telling him to get rid of Yuzuki? Out of all people, why him? He couldn't...

"...what?"

"E-Eto-san!" Hinami chokes a strangled yell, her eyes filled with shock and sarrow, her body rushing forward recklessly.

"You can't!"

"Watch me." Eto retorts. "Tatara, please take Fueguchi out of here untill she calms down. I don't need any interruption."

"N-no!" The brown haired girl screams, instantly getting pulled away and dragged by the man which held an iron grip on her, taking less than ten seconds to hurl her out of the underground room.

"Now, where were we? Ayat--"

"I'm not doing it."

"No?" Eto tilts her head to the side, smiling at the manner his fists were clenched, knuckles paper white from the pressure he curled his hands in.

"This is a test, Ayato. From what I've seen and studied you seem to have grown...too close to our little defiant half ghoul here. Because of that your loyalty is questionable. You must prove to me that despite your relation with Yuzuki, you're still trustworthy to Aogiri. So, what's gonna be? Everything you've achieved untill today and still have to gain or this girl?"

Right, she had to go there and remind him. His mind raced vigorously, measuring his chances and options over and over again. Glimpses of Yuzuki's mute dullness aggravated him. Ever since the whole topic started she didn't say a thing. Alas, he knew he couldn't save her, unless he came up with something in the last fragment of this chaos. He was no stranger to letting his emotions die more and more for the sake of realistic causes; he'd get through it, it was allright. Although, he had an idea.

Yuzuki's unresponsive demeanor changed to panic at the view of Ayato steping forward, advancing torwards her; the shock and numbness of the news begun to wear off, leaving behind denied fear and desperation. She hoped he would somehow find a solution for the both of them to escape this but then again, why would he? Instead, she thought about herself. She didn't want to die. She had to live and find out her parents's murderer with Haise's help; she promised Hinami to go books shopping with her; she told Touka they'll talk over coffee in a few days; she intended to buy Yui that jacket she wished for her birthday; she wanted to tell Ayato she might be attracted to him not only physically but emotionally too; she wanted--

An aguished gasp slipped off her lips unwillingly at the sudden impact of a blow into her stomach, mad force lurching the chained female backwards, slamming her in the wall. She felt blood pushing up her throat, a coughing fit driving the vital liquid out of her mouth; her breath was shallow and her limbs reffused to move, simply stumbling apart from the dented wall as the chain dangled and moved her figure back to face Ayato's guarded persona under the heaviness of her nearly limp silhouette.

"Ayato, just what are you doing?!" Eto burst indignated. "I said kill her, not play with her."

"Suck it up, I'm doing it my way, not yours. Let her suffer before she dies." The male hisses, wrapping his fingers around the chain just above Yuzuki's wrists.

He paused for a fraction. He didn't realize that looking into Yuzuki's half lidded eyes would tear at his insides more. He had a plan, to let her live, though he could only execute it with merciless doings. She will hate him tho it won't matter later on. He'll make sure she finds an exit from Aogiri and continues her life at the same time.

"You're an awfull and empty person, Ayato..." Yuzuki chuckles breathlessly in a whisper, out of the blue.

"That's why you... will allways be alone...and miserable." She splutters blood out, a distorted smile staining her lips.

That was the last straw. She could be stuborrn with Eto, she could pretend she was unbreakable to others; not to him, he won't take that. The bluette's kakugans blazed, a growl rumbling in his chest. Even in her supposedly last moments she had the power to mess with his head and what remnants of feelings he harbors.

"You'll wish you never opened your mouth, you fucking traitor." He grits, gripping her chin in between his digits.

"I have no regrets." She mutters in a strained tone, forcing herself to sound clear. She was about to breath in when his kagune emerged, assaulting her weak body.

She didn't want to but Yuzuki screamed. She screamed im pain at the sensation of having both her legs twisted and struck to broken bones; she screamed once her arms were - once again - rendered bloody and fractured; she screamed every time his kagune bit through her sides and torso, red splashing on the floor in blotches. She couldn't feel her limbs and her lungs were inundated in the same familiar cooper taste; her heartbeats were louder yet shorter, her head lolling from side to side, dizzy and corrupted by excrutiating agony.

"No regrets, huh? Or did you change your mind?" Ayato snarls, holding her face up.

"Go to hell...Kirishima. I...hate you..." she murmured between wheezing breaths, hanging motionless from the chain that carried her weight.

"Good."

Her eyes snapped open, a last choked yelp parting thru her lips. It happened so quickly that Yuzuki perceived her end too late, her blurry sight lowering to see one of his ukaku wings stuck in her chest, plunged thoroughly in a clean, precise spot.

Ayato watched as the girl's eyelids fell closed, her respiration barely surviving. Her body stilled, going completely limp, her head dropping forward, hung low. He knew she wasn't dead. That was all he needed though.

"There, happy? My loyalty stays with Aogiri. I'll do this ten times over if you want me to." He said to Eto, retracting his ukaku from Yuzuki's wound; his glance traced up, to the chain, and he decided to dismember it from the ceilling with his kagune, the girl's believed to be corpse collapsing on the dirty ground with a thud.

"I am pleased, Ayato-kun." Eto crosses her arms, nodding. She then gestures torwards the poorly hinged doors of the place. "Let's go. We must move into our new base. We'll regroup, except for the twins. Kai was taken into Cochlea and Emi disappeared."

Everyone pilled out and with them Ayato went too. The severely damaged half ghoul was left there. Little did they knew that after a few minutes someone snuck inside, bending down to check Yuzuki's pulse whilst talking over the phone.

"She's... still alive. I think Kirishima didn't want her to die because instead of piercing her heart directly he punctured her chest inches distance. It can't be, he didn't miss accidentaly, he did it on purpose..."

"Who cares? The girl is alive. She's valuable and her ghoul parents did mention her, that's why I've been interested into her for awhile."

"Yeah, well, she's hanging on a thread. What do you want me to do?"

"Bring her to me."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"This is bad."

"You think so?"

"I say so."

Touka sighs at Yomo's affirmation, her gaze trained on one of the tables in the corner of the café where Yui and Juuzou stood, laughing and talking. For days, the childishly strange investigator kept swinging by :RE at lunch, everyday, allways catching Yui on her shift, therefore getting her to serve him. It started with small talks, jokes and weird, otherwise creepy exchanges of opinions over a ton of random things, only to develop in this sort of friendship. Obviously, Yui was aware who Juuzou is, Touka could tell, yet in his presence she forgot his identity and murderous agenda, simply giving in to their companionship.

"I can't do anything, Yomo-san. If anything and I'd try to break Yui apart from the dove he'll get extra suspicious and you know how Suzuya is." She shrugs, walking off from the counter. Touka went to the café's storage, taking some empty cardboard boxes to discarge it outside. Exiting by the rear doors of :RE she closed them, dumping the boxes in the trash bin then turning to--

"Onee-chan..."

Touka was bewildered to find Hinami positioned in a ball against the wall on the other side of the secluded alley, knees pressed up to her chest. Tears were leaking from the corner of her eyes and her voice trembled.

"Hinami...what happened?" The woman hurried to the younger, crouching to be at level with the other ghoul.

"Onee-chan..." Hinami stares at the Kirishima, a fresh set of tears coursing on her cheeks.

"H-He... he killed her..."

"What?" Touka's eyebrows knit. She shook Hinami by the shoulder lightly.

"Who killed who?"

"Ayato-" she chokes on a sob. "He..."

"Hinami, who did he kill?" The older's voice sounded firmer, coaxing the girl to look at her

"...Yuzuki."

Touka froze, her stomach churning. She couldn't help but grip Hinami's shoulders, as if clinging to her as a form of support. Unfortunately, the younger was even more devastated than her.

"He- he killed her, onee-chan... she's...d-dead..."

"No, she's not."

Both females jump in place a bit, wide gazes fixing on the direction from where the sudden voice came. There, walking quitely, tired and visibly stressed was Haise. He let himself plop next to Hinami, on the ground, sighing. He faced Touka, shaking his head.

"I don't know what happened, what Ayato did, but she's not dead. We were tracking down Eto and the last place where we located her was an underground hideout, we had some men supervising the entrance from afar. There Yuzuki died - not - and then..."

Touka waits, edging Haise to continue with a nod.

"Someone took her away."


	20. Under Investigation

_I tried to be salvation, tried to make a change_  
 _Come closer, deep down, you might like what I've found._  
Bad Intentions - Digital Daggers

_____________________________________

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you want coffee?"

"No."

"How about Yuzuki?"

A loud crash caused Hinami to jump in place gasping, eyes widening momentarily. Pieces of glass layed on the floor across the room from what used to be a glass filled with water seconds ago, a few lone shards bouncing off to the side; a puddle of water mingled with the broken glass and she willed herself to lift her gaze from the sudden mess in order to meet Ayato's empty stare.

"You..." Hinami trailed off, her startled posture shifting in mild anger and frustration, eyebrows furrowed.

"That's all? Ayato-kun, breaking things and closing yourself in won't bring Yuzuki back."

"Don't." He hisses, griting his teeth. "Don't say her name in front of me."

"Why? Do you really not care?" Hinami pressed on, glaring.

"I told you: she was lucky to live, good. I don't care what happened to her and if you dare spill a word about it to Eto I'm going to kick you out of Aogiri whether she likes it or not. I'm done with the bullshit."

"Yes and I told you I know you're lying!" The brown haired girl burst out.

"You let her live on purpose, you had that planned on a whim, in the last moment! You missed her heart by inches when you struck her! That means you care, Ayato!"

"No, I don't."

"Stop lying, you insensitive prick! Stop lying to yourself!"

Another clatter of destruction rendered Hinami into realization as she watched Ayato grabbing the small vase on the nightstand only to fling it at the wall with all his force, fingers twitching in suppressed rage even when the shattered fragments of porcelain hit the floor. She knew then - by looking at him, seeing his raw emotions involuntarily exposed under the influence of his actions - what was wrong with the Kirishima. And how he coped with it, or rather said attempted to, typical of him.

After she told him about Haise disclosing the half ghoul's disappearance and the lack of leads in the investigation surrounding the event, Ayato became restless. His tongue had slipped once and he told Hinami that he wished Yuzuki to leave Aogiri on good terms, safe, not in such circumstances; from there the younger pieced two and two together despite him always denying and insisting that he killed her. He didn't want her to die; he played a dangerous game of deceit to offer Yuzuki an exit somehow. And now? Now he felt awfully terrible. Hinami knew it, she just knew it, every time she stole a glance at him.

It started with isolating himself from her, something he did years ago when he was still around his fifteens and they were strangers in a way; Hinami couldn't bare to see him returning to his old character. She is his only friend, most likely, and the feeling of being pushed away when he'd need support bothered her a lot. Then, later, Ayato went to :RE and asked Touka to let him stay in one of the guest rooms upstairs for awhile; again, he kept himself distanced to his sister, treating her just like he did years ago. It was almost frightening and Hinami sought to end this morbid routine.

The problem is, no matter how much she tried to reach out to him, Ayato rejected any kind of help, advice or company. He simply followed through with whatever missions Eto gave him, ate though less and less, returned to :RE every night without anyone grasping knowledge of his presence and stayed in that room, keeping to himself. That was his daily schedule, if it could be called as such.

Ayato was in denial. Hinami would bet on it any day. The way his orbs dulled over time with an unspoken darkness of emptiness, the manner in which he spoke less, no longer scoffing at little things here and there, or throwing in snide remarks and blunt insults. He felt Yuzuki's absence from his life, the level of torture he'd inflicted on her that day, the fact that they knew nothing of who took her away, if she was okay or not. He felt it all and experienced what could be bitter feelings yet he denied, over and over again. Because he's Ayato Kirishima and he'd rather get beaten to death than to admit his mistakes, maybe a simple sentence along the lines of "I have to find out where she is." or "I kinda miss her." - which Hinami could swore to never hear from him at this rate. Still, it was there. She saw it. Unfortunately, his stuborrness blocked any sort of truth in Ayato's arguments.

"Ayato-kun..." Hinami tries again, walking over to the male, her hand resting on his shoulder lightly.

"Do something. I know you care and I also believe you're dying to find out what happened to Yuzuki-chan. You must be feeling guilty and--"

"Out."

"No, Ayato, listen--"

"I said get out. Now."

"See?! You're doing it again! You avoid any kind of subject linked to Yuzuki! Please, stop, Ayato-kun--"

The ghoul glowered, slapping Hinami's hand off his shoulder. Instead, Ayato stood up and grabbed the younger by the arm, hurling her forcefully torwards the door.

"Yuzuki this, Yuzuki that, tch. You make me sick, Hinami." He scoffs, hiding everything behind his bland and irritated words as he opened the door and pushed her out of the room.

"I hope you get sick of yourself!" Hinami yelled in the moment he slammed the door shut in her face, her usually calm and kind personality turning into exasperation. She's had enough.

"Or even better, I hope you get a nightmare and choke to death in your sleep!"

"Let him be." Touka walks out of her own room, ushering the other to part from the guest room's door on which she mentally rilled holes through with her glare.

"But nee-chan..." she sighs. "I'm trying to help him, I really did. Yet he's like a blind and deaf person, nothing works. I don't know what else to do..."

"You're not the problem here, Hinami." Touka shakes her head. "He is the problem. And trust me when I say this: people like Ayato tend to find their way out of being lost by themselves rather than being helped. He, atleast, has been that type for as long as I can remember."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Investigator Haise, it's good to see you."

"Likewise, you two. May I please see the archive room?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid we cannot let you in. We have strict orders to allow access to the archive only for those who have permission from higher ups."

"I have permission from Arima Kishou."

The guards in front of the massive metal door exchanged looks before nodding, one of them turning to press in a passcode; a click could be heard once the little screen with numbers lit in green, the door being pulled aside.

Haise smiled, barely, intending to erase the men's suspicions as he entered the large room, the heavy door slipping shut behind him. The friendly expression fell in the loneliness of the archive, rushing over to a shelf whilst taking a look at the wall clock. He had a few minutes to settle his doings.

The CCG's archive is an exclusively secretive area. It is a room where folders over folders and files through files are gathered, stocked and kept under great surveillance; those documents are reports of almost each and every mission the investigators acomplished, thusly containing information about pretty much all the ghouls the CCG has ever hunted down and eliminated.

Haise wasn't going to break his promise to Yuzuki, or his part of the deal so to say; he will find out who killed her ghoul parents, giving her the name of whomever that happens to be. Being unlucky in grasping a trail to where she could be - which proved to be a dead end even as Touka and the others searched - he decided to use his time wisely and continue his discreet investigation on that matter. Gaining permission to the archive from Arima had been a bit hard, especially since he spent the longest five minutes of his life under the older's scrutinity with the fear of getting discovered eating at his senses like corosive acid. Nevertheless, he succeeded to convince the man of harboring no ill motives, obtaining access to snooping around this huge room lined with shelft after shelf, countless boxes and labeled records. Titles, markings in fadded pen; letters signing sections and certain topics of reports. This will be where Yuzuki's big question gets an answer through him.

"R...R..R.." he mumbles, squinting over every folder his fingers traced, aiming to reach the R section. He did saw it and begun to read the names one by one, waiting to get to...

**Rinshiro / Rinshiro Takui & Rinshiro Sayomi**

There it was. Haise pulled the folder out from the shelf, scanning its cover briefly before opening it. His first thought had been to track all reports with the Rinshiro family name though his work became easy at the revelation of only one Rinshiro folder. Unmistakingly, Takui and Sayomi must have been Yuzuki's ghoul parents and as he read thru the files he could see the similarities of details matching what bites and pieces she described about the day they died, as well as--

"...him?" Haise questions himself suddenly, orbs widening. He had a hunch, yes, of who the investigator responsible for the Rinshiro case had been; yet, here, acknowledging the name in his head on the paper in its pure reality and truth was like a surprising shock. He was right.

Sighing, the white-blackish haired male closed the file absentmindedly. He turned to put the item back in its place, shoving it in between two other unfamilar reports with--

**Suzuya / Suzuya Yoshino & Suzuya Reina**

He paused. That folder so happened to be right a few at left and he'd lie if he said its name didn't catch his attention and curiousity. Just like the Rinshiro family name the Suzuya one had no copies or other reports sharing it, unlike half a dozen items in the archive. This could be about Juuzou - Haise told himself - wondering why the other investigator had no knowledge of its existence if such a file did stay here, tucked away. He could only assume Yoshino and Reina to be Juuzou's parents of whom the boy never heard of or remembered ever since he was in Big Madam's clutches. But then again, why would the CCG hide this file from Juuzou?

He read it, quickly but thoroughly. Indeed, the papers were telling the story of Juuzou's parents and how he lost his normal life, being thrust in the hands of Big Madam by force. And then, nearly torwards the end of the details, Haise read something he didn't expect to...

He had to get out of the archive, unless he wanted to be caught with his fingers through folders he didn't tell Arima about. He couldn't risk that. However, Haise was determined to unveil the Suzuya case to Juuzou and his only option was to snatch some important papers from that folder and take them with him; taking the folder itself would be out of question, no doubt Arima will see him with it.

After stealing the papers and putting them in his pocket, Haise slide the folder in the shelf and rushed out of the door, shooting the guards another smile. He didn't wait any longer and sprung down a corridor, tailing Juuzou frantically.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Yuzuki?"

She heard someone calling her name eventhough it sounded like a distant whisper to her ears. It was strange - how she felt herself floating, as if resurfacing to breath after being under a sea of blackness and heaviness, drown and dormant in complete darkness. She saw light. She heard the voice again and she could actually feel herself pushing through the barrier of lethargic unawareness, swimming ashore to regain her bearings, her consciousness. Yuzuki breathed in, out, sharply and shakily. Her eyelids fluttered open, closed, and again open. She could see a stony ceilling, a poorly illuminated lightbulb. She could feel her limbs again, she could smell a dull scent of humidity and thick air. She then noticed a face, gradually transceding from blurriness to crystal clear images.

"Finally. We thought you wouldn't wake up. The damage you sustained nearly sent you in a coma."

"Emi...?" Yuzuki recognized the silver haired girl, her voice dry, throat parched.

"Here." The Matsumoto handed her a glass with water, helping her lift her head so she could alleviate her state of dehydration. Yuzuki realized her arms and torso were bandaged and so were her legs; her head pounded at the view of her weak body, flashbacks of her supposed to be death playing in her mind like a film. She remembered, yet...

"Emi, why am I..."

"Alive? I wouldn't exactly know how to explain but let's just say Ayato didn't do his job well. It was intentional, that much I can tell, he put up a realistic show in front of Eto and the others but he spared your life." Emi shrugs. "I brought you here and had doctor Kanou come over to treat your wounds since we couldn't feed you to regenerate by yourself. You were unconscious for two weeks."

"We?" The half ghoul cracks. Everything hit her like a train, quick and precise. It didn't make sense to her woozy, still disorientated conditions tho it irked her. She chose to think of Ayato later, not fond to deal with the fact she's been wrong all this time; a sense of relief and surprise washed over her understanding his actions, evenso she wasn't ready to exhaust herself with thoughts about him. She needed to find out where she was and who else helped her aside from Emi.

"Eat this first." The older ignored her curiousity and placed a meat filled plate in Yuzuki's lap. The other ghoul's one kakugan flickered to life immediately, her starvation claimed body leading Yuzuki to consume the essential food in a matter of minutes.

"As for your question I'll leave it to someone else to answer it. That person is the one who told me to bring you here and insisted on taking you under protection and further training. I was affiliated with this organization way before I got into Aogiri. After the CCG captured Kai and Eto ordered your execution I defected from Aogiri by disappearing out of their radar mysteriously and returned here. We'll be safe here, I can assure you of that."

It was too much to take in at once and Yuzuki's head ached a little. Frankly, she didn't comprehend Emi's words in their total meaning and description. Considering the place she was in looked like an ex underground cell which had been transformed in a dull room with the bare minimum such as a bed and a desk, she couldn't have the least of ideas what kind of organization resided there.

The wooden door screeched within Emi's departure and the girl was left alone with her thoughts. Who was this person the Scorpion female talked about? What organization? Who could stand against the CCG and Aogiri to protect and assure their protégés's safety? Will she be--

As if on cue, the door squirmed once again, signaling the arrival of a new person - most likely the one Emi said to solve her set of questions. Yuzuki kept her gaze locked on the entrance and as the door parted, a female entered under the partial light of the room. She wore glasses, their lentiles shinning in a fugitive gleam in contact with the rays of light, and her purple hair rested on her shoulders nicely.

"Who are you?" Yuzuki blurts, shrinking in yet another dilemma. This woman brought a somewhat familiar resemblance in her vision. She couldn't pinpoint if she knew her or not though one thing was for sure: she must have atleast heard of her or had the vague details to fit her appearance memorized somewhere.

"My name is Rize Kamishiro. It's nice to meet you, Yuzuki." The woman's lips split in a gentle smile with an underlining slyness and a calculating stare; surely, she was no kind soul under that facade.

"Welcome to the UCG."

Yuzuki remained unmoving, astonished. This was Rize, the one Kaneki and respectively Haise have their kagune from; the Binge Eater declared dead by some, absent by others and overall unknown in terms of whereabouts. She was here, alive just as Yuzuki was. And this organization...it was the UCG.

The same organization Saya grew up in and worked for. The same organization of merciless, non-empathic ghouls.

Being mildly hesitant would be an understatement. Yuzuki was anxious and thrilled at the same time.


	21. Emergency

_Don't believe the state and everything they tell you_  
 _Believe in me, I'm with the high command._  
Silent Running - Hidden Citizens

_______________________________________

"Again."

Her kagune throbbed, straining to keep herself defended from a rinkaku, a bikaku and a koukaku. All three ghouls rammed their kagunes in her direction all at once, causing the girl's defense to falter slightly; her ukaku crackled, the beginning of its cannibalization stage showing up through the sharp indentations of red-blackish.

Ever since Yuzuki's body healed back to its full potential Rize assigned the half ghoul to undergo intense training alongside other UCG subordinates and novices; it's been nearly a month of fighting to bloody limbs and nothing else. Every morning she'd help Rize with documents in her office - because the woman expressed her intention of instating Yuzuki in the position of her personal assistant - then the torture would come. Hours of breaking her body piece by piece thru excessively sadistic sparing then putting herself back together every night with human meat, a shower and dreams to torment her. There were times when she couldn't sleep, always drowning in thoughts of Ayato, Hinami, Touka and even Haise. She couldn't say which suffers more: her body or her mind. Ofcourse she will be safe here, for as long as she stayed within the UCG, but she couldn't leave and obedience to orders and training sessions had been a must.

The organization proved to be similar with Aogiri in terms of operating, missions, and living quarters but their training style stood out. Each and every UCG ghoul had to reach a certain level of resistance to pain, endurance in critical conditions and brute force in both close and far rage combat, as well as professing high speed scores. Those who were weak and gave up throughout the training or if their bodies couldn't take it became prisoners, kept alive for the sole purpose of serving as practice dummies for full fledged ghouls in their merciless training. It was horrible yet in the UCG's leader and Rize's eyes - who is the second in command of the organization - this method ensured a firm foundation for capable and remarkable ghouls they brought to the thrones of strength by any means necessary.

"Damnit-" she hisses to herself, feeling Rize's rinkaku tendrils almost rilling holes through her wings. It didn't help that the other two held her cornered, bikaku at her left, pushing against her ukaku with colossal pressure, and koukaku at her right, almost being close to deter her stance. Yuzuki chose her lone option in the space behind and so she let herself slide on her feet backwards, momentarily allowing their kagunes to push her. Once her back hit the wall and she created some leverage between her and her opponents, the red head sprung forth with a boost from the manner her feet propped on the wall only to propel herself forward, furious wings slamming against all three kagunes with a barrage of crystalized shards shooting at them alternatively.

"You've got some talent for improvising strategies. That's good but let's see how you deal with this!"

At Rize's switch of position with the other ghouls and a mutual tactic decided, Yuzuki found herself overwhelmed. They struck in circling movements, catching her off guard from all sides, one by one. Wincing at several cuts slanting into her skin she tried to deflect some of the attacks though she couldn't exactly keep up with their pace.

"Again!" Rize ordered, giving her no break. Her rinkaku slithered under Yuzuki's shield of ukaku, gripping her leg and lifting her up in the air, upside down.

Her one kakugan flickered frantically, trying to detect their moves as fast as possible; she saw the bikaku user jumping torwards her just as Rize tossed her across the room, to face a prepared koukaku. Yuzuki spun in mid air and twisted her body against their intended assault, unleashing a blinding storm of projectiles at Rize. She then let herself race into the line of attack of the outstretched koukaku, kicking it with both her feet in order to amplify her soon to be leap, thusly gaining speed when she re-directioned herself to meet the other ghoul's bikaku with her ukaku slashing the female's front twice. Yuzuki landed afterwards almost stumbling on the ground, panting breath after breath.

"You can go, Kana. Those wounds are a little bit fatal..." Rize dismisses the bikaku user whilst taking a look at the woman's sliced chest, admiting the depth of Yuzuki's precision through her glasses, fingers on the side of them to hike them up her nose.

"Two more to go...I can do this..." Yuzuki mumbles to herself at the sight of Rize's rinkaku pursuing her again, the koukaku ghoul running for her madly. She jumped high up, evading an imminent stab from the crimson tips of Rize's kagune, regaining her stance on ground to counter the male. Her ukaku clashed with his koukaku, once, twice, calculating agility meeting straightforward force. That's when she realized her mistake. Engaging the man in direct fighting would offer Rize enough time to attack with Yuzuki still being distracted.

"I saw it coming, Rize." She voices out as soon as she sidesteped, rinkaku passing by her at inches distance.

"Really? You should take a better look at yourself." The violette chuckles musicaly, shifting her kagune in a blink, retracting it backwards.

Yuzuki's orbs rounded, processing a grip around her waist. Looking down she saw one of Rize's tentacles holding her captive and the next thing she knew was a second wrapping itself around her neck, choking her bit by bit.

"Strike her. She lost points for lack of concentration."

Her vision nearly blurred from the tight grasp on her throat but Yuzuki turned her head just in time to face the koukaku aiming to pierce her. She had to think of something in those fleeting seconds.

"How..." Rize trailes off, feeling the sudden threat one of Yuzuki's wings poised just under her chin, sharp kagune tips ready to slice through flesh out of nowhere. Looking at the koukaku user she witnessed the half ghoul's other wing jabbing through his stomach, yanking him away from her.

"I learn from the best." Yuzuki chuckles breathlessly, sensing the rinkaku tendrils slipping off her neck and torso - a sign of retreat from Rize.

"You managed to counter both of us in what? Seconds?" The older laughs, helping the injured male to stand. "Your training is officialy completed, Yuzuki. Starting from tomorow you'll work directly under me and the leader as an UCG associate." Rize adds.

"Great." She tries to conceal her sarcasm, going for the door. "I look forward to it."

Once she was in the stony corridor, the red head let out a muffled wince, lifting her shirt to inspect the slashes and cuts on her stomach and ribs, feeling other bleeding lines on her back. Atleast - she encourages herself - her speed has improved and so were her abilities. In fact, her entire set of skills has ranked higher and higher in power nowadays.

Minutes later, Yuzuki took her time after she ate, relaxing under the shower where the dirt, blood and sweat of training came off, revealing her healed skin. She didn't register just how tired she's been till she hit the bed, curling in a ball under the covers. There, in the peace of night, she let herself fall in a web of blissful sleepiness, stirring a bit to the side, feeling a heavy yet calm pressure around her waist. It was an arm, she could tell, and the girl panicked. Instantly she opened her eyes, turning to come face to face with...

"Ayato? How-- what are you--"

"Shhh." He buries his head in the crook of her neck, pulling her closer.

"I thought you were dead when you disappeared."

"I thought so too." Yuzuki murmurs, her head lolling on the pillow tiredly.

"You're an idiot." He smirks, biting her jawline playfully before staring into her orbs.

"I don't like you being here. I might've saved you from Eto but here...you'll die here for sure and I'll hate myself if I can't do anything. Don't trust Emi. She's lying. You're not safe here."

"Wait-- this reminds me...how did you get in here? Ayato, what are you talking about?" She latches on his jacket, reffusing to let go when he made to pull himself off.

"I need to go." He shook his head, shoving her away quickly, standing up.

"No! Ayato, tell me! What's happening?!" The female shouted, sitting upwards to grab his wrist. Once again, Ayato snatched himself away from her, turning his back on the confused ghoul.

"You're in danger here, Yuzuki."

"...what?"

_**Yes, Yuzuki-chan. You're in danger here. Also, wakey-wakey!** _

A strangled gasp left her lips as she jolted awake, cold air eliciting shivers up her spine and on her arms. It was just a dream...a dream which ended with Saya's voice having to collect the lost girl from that strangely realistic occurrence.

_**I can't tell you shouldn't worry because you should. That was your subconscious trying to tell you something's wrong, and something terrible is going to happen. I tried to warn you but you ignore me so then my last resort was influencing your dreams. It was fun picking Ayato as the lead role since...yaknow, you were already thinking of him.** _

She ignored her again. She closed herself off from the younger's mocking laugh, chalking it up to the usual madness coming from the girl whose kagune resides within her body. It was typical of Saya to cause her weird disturbances so why should she pay it attention?

Yuzuki squeezed her eyelids shut and forced herself to sleep.

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ayato!"

Touka dropped the book in her hands and rushed to the male whose battered body leaned against the wall, his breaths ragged, pain written all over his visage.

"Where's Hinami?" The woman dragged him into the small livingroom connected to her room, letting him plop on the couch with a hiss. Ayato lowered his gaze, as if to answer her in a sort of mute gesture. Blood kept oozing from a hole in his side, multiple gashes and wounds lettering his chest and arms. His hair stood matted against his forhead, messy and sweaty.

"Don't tell me..." Touka clenches her fist, frowning.

"There were too many damned doves. They took her. They took her because stupid Hinami didn't listen to me. I told her to stick close to me but damn no, she had to run to Haise and coddle him when he got hurt and went all ballistic Kaneki." Ayato spat, both in anger and somehow shame for not being able to protect the Fueguchi.

"So they took her to Cochlea, isn't it?" Touka surmises darkly, getting a pack of meat for him.

"Yeah." He replies. Ayato sighed.

"I'm going after her."

"No, you can't, Ayato. Don't be reckless. They'll lock you in there before you can get the hell out."

"I thought you care about Hinami? What happened to that?"

"I do care." She glares, her words firm. "But we need a plan."

"I've got a plan." Ayato takes out a crumbled paper, throwing it at his sister then he digs through the meat.

Touka raises an eyebrow at the strange looking paper. Upon unfolding it, the Kirishima saw it was a map of one of the wards, a dot marking a place circled in red.

"What's this?"

"That's the UCG. A secret organization who trains ghoul assassins and sends them on missions against other ghouls and doves. This-" he tapped the marked location with his finger. "This is their underground base."

"And this has anything to do with our problems?" Touka scoffs. "I don't see any link."

"It does. I found Yuzuki."

"You did?"

"Emi was the one who took her that day. She brought her there under Rize's orders. They plan to use her to kill Suzuya. Obviously that will get her killed whether by declining the mission or by Juuzou in case she attacks him."

"Rize? She hasn't lurked around for ages..."

"Surprise, surprise. She wormed her way in the UCG to the point their leader gave her unlimited power over his people."

"We need to get Yuzuki out of there."

"We? No, no. I'm going to do this by myself so don't get involved, you're going to drag me down. Just trust me, I'll get Yuzuki out of there." Ayato stood up, feeling better from the human nutrients working to patch up his wounds, though he still limped in his steps.

Touka watched him go torwards the bathroom, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's the plan then?"

He stoped, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"I'll break into Cochlea. But I'll take Yuzuki with me."


	22. Feel Alive

_Day by day they treat you like an animal_  
 _Run tonight, one step across the border won't hurt your mind._  
Catch Fire - Jenix

 

_____________________________________

"Okay, so all I have to do is sign these papers?"

"Yes. Put them in the lowest drawer of my desk when you're done."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Yes, there is actually something I need you to do tomorow..."

"Which is?"

"I have a mission for you. Now that your skills are upgraded you can easly kill one of the well known investigators, hmm, how does that sound?"

Yuzuki's eyebrows furrowed, her fingers clutching the phone tighter at Rize's words; her other hand paused mid air, the tip of a pen barely touching a printed paper.

"Who is it?"

"Suzuya Juuzou."

A silent breath of relief passes by her lips. She was so close to assuming Rize would ask her to eliminate Haise; she couldn't do that for obvious reasons. Haise had somehow became her friend and they worked together on their secretive deal; he's also Hinami's pseudo- big brother and Touka's lover. Still, somewhere deep down Yuzuki felt both terrified and hesitant at the mention of Juuzou. Could she kill him? Perhaps, if she survived enough to deal him a death blow should a fight occur. Did she really want to do it? No. Sure the investigator is creepy and a major threat to her kind but in the end he's Juuzou, Haise's friend and someone who hates ghouls for what horrible things they did to him. She couldn't blame him for his inclination torwards such occupation nor could she bring herself to understimate him or wish his death.

"Why him?" She probs instead of flat out declining, resuming her paper signing whilst conversing with Rize over the phone.

"Big Madam is dead, that's why. Big Madam was affiliated with the UCG and from what I heard not even Black Rabbit could escort the ghoul away safely because of Juuzou and some other certain doves. The CCG is getting stronger and they continue to take down our potential sources. We can't afford that."

"So you decided to get rid of them starting with Juuzou? Let me guess, Haise Sasaki will be next, huh?" Yuzuki scoffs.

"No...not him..." the woman sighs on the other line.

"I plan to stage Haise's death."

"And what, you'll kidnap him when he's on the brink of dying like you did to me and lock him up in this underground hell hole? You already destroyed his life as Kaneki, Rize, don't damage him all over again."

"You're awfully defensive, Rinshiro. If I wouldn't know better I'd think you switched sides to the CCG."

"I'm loyal to my friends, that's all that matters. I'm on no one's side."

"So you're admiting you might betray the UCG just like you did to Aogiri?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Rize. I never said that."

"Do you want me to be honest, Yuzuki? You know I don't trust you."

"We're showing our true colors now, aren't we?" The red head laughs coldly. "I'm aware of that. But I don't understand why you're still suspicious of me. I have nothing left with Aogiri and I'd never work for the CCG. So tell me, why do you think I'll betray the only community where I'm well trained, fed and protected?"

"I'll say only one thing. Nothing more."

"Go ahead, I'm impatient."

"I believe there's one person who can make you change your mind, unfortunately. Also, betrayal is addicting so be careful. Once a traitor, always a traitor."

Yuzuki frowned, left in complete silence, save for the dead line of the phone in the moment Rize hung up. She didn't even get a chance to ask the woman who she was talking about. On top of that what she did say made Yuzuki doubt herself and pretty much everything, as well as contemplating several other circumstances.

Sighing, the half ghoul shook her head and returned to signing Rize's papers, trying to--

"Yuzuki!"

Her eyes round at the sudden burst of an UCG ghoul inside the office, the woman's breath hittched from running.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone assaulted Emi at the entrance in the base and holds her at death point! The guy threatened to kill her if we don't get you there."

"Damnit." Yuzuki curses and throws her pen on the desk, storming out of Rize's office at top speed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"This will get you nowhere, Ayato. Even if you did save Yuzuki's life in the end, do you seriously think she'll forgive you for that brutal torture? You're a monster."

"Shut up. You talk too damn much."

"You haven't searched for her untill now. What do you think that tells? She's going to believe you don't care and will not spare you a second glance."

"Listen, Emi--"

"She's changed, Kirishima. She's stronger and her emotions are kept in check almost perfectly. Rize made sure of that."

"When I say shut the hell up you better do, got it?" The male hissed, tightening his grip around her throat, which earned a heavy cough from the silver haired girl. Some of the UCG ghouls surrounding them stiffened, noticing how Emi's life was in his hands, close to losing it. The Matsumoto's body was already lettered with deep wounds and the last thing she needed to be done for would be the fraction Ayato loses his patience and snaps her neck.

A loud noise of metal doors being slammed open attracts everyone's attention in an instant and Yuzuki appeared, rushing forth. Her expression had been void of any feelings but when her orbs met the male's indigo stare she faltered slightly.

"So it's you. Ayato." She spat, regaining her usually defiant demeanor.

"Who else?" He retorts sarcastically.

Both of them wore a facade of careless ignorance torwards each other; on the inside they clung to the concept of reunion, even be it in such preposterous fashion. Ayato studied Yuzuki carefully, noting how her movements seemed firmer than before, yet still gracefull, as if she was the same human girl who saved his life at the Kuroki's masquerade ball. Her eyes, however, were a different story. If her eyes had been guarded in the past they were more so now; a dark glint lingered in them and he couldn't tell whether it was anger, sadness or emptiness. Possibly a little bit of all.

"Why are you doing this, Ayato?" Yuzuki asks calmly, her gaze fixed on him. She had to admit, she didn't expect it to be him. Throughout her stay with the UCG she always avoided thinking of him; it was hard to banish any thought of the ghoul though. Here he was, standing in front of her after quite awhile and the only thing she could do was look him in the eye and hide her emotions. Longing. She missed him, yes, she did. Fury. She was still mad for what he did and to add to that he had the audacity to come here. Relief. She felt somehow contented with the fact he found her. Nonetheless, she couldn't run in his arms and pretend everything was like it used to be.

"I want to talk to you. In private." Ayato replies.

"No, don't, Yuzuki-" Emi cracks with a pained chuckle. "He's going to fill your head with lies."

"Did anyone ask you?" The Kirishima gritted, his fingers enclosing around her throat with force.

"Stop it, Ayato!" Yuzuki yells at the view of Emi's restless coughs from lack of air. She wasn't that close to the Scorpion female but they became friends, or so she believed.

"Why should I, idiot? This tramp is the reason you're with the UCG. She's the goddamn liar."

"What do you care? It's my choice to stay with the UCG."

"Yeah, because they told you you'll be safe and no one's going to hunt you down, right? Because they treat you nicely and then stab you in the back? Wake up, Yuzuki."

A bitter feeling slithered within. It hit her, what Ayato said might be true. She didn't question Rize's intentions, nor Emi's words. She let herself be naive - she realized.

"Fine. I'll talk to you."

"N-No! Yuzuki, you don't--"

"Cut it out, Emi." The red head snaps flatly, catching the wounded girl as soon as Ayato tossed her rugged form forward. "This is my business and I'd like to settle it down by myself. Kana, please take Emi to her room and help her. Also, I want all of you to get out of this room. Now."

"But Emi said--"

"I am Rize's assistant and that makes me higher in rank than Emi. Are you going to listen to her, or me?" Yuzuki glares at the ghoul who spoke up, causing him to step back and nod in submission. One by one the UCG underlings pilled out through the doors along with Emi being carried by Kana, the silence reigning off the walls once everyone left.

"Hey, Yuzuki--"

He didn't get to continue for the female dashed at him in a blink, knocking Ayato against the wall, her hand gripping at his jacket.

"You think you can barge in here just like that and have a nice chit-chat with me? You left me there in that basement after you drove a hole in my chest, you bastard. I was dying." Yuzuki seethed, face to face with him.

"But you didn't." He merely smirks and holds her wrist. "Because I knew what I was doing."

She bites a shout as Ayato twists her wrist, freeing himself. Yuzuki is slow into countering his move and finds herself spun around, her back pressed against his chest with him keeping her arms locked around her.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I told you: I want to talk."

"We are talking so spill it!"

"Are you weak or do you like me holding you like this?" He instead whispered in her ear jokingly, tightening his grasp on her arms.

Her frown fell in a tint of indignation and the half ghoul hissed. Her one kakugan flickered, her body tensing up. Without warning Yuzuki broke his advantage over her effortlessly and elbowed him in the stomach roughly, her kagune sprouting out to poise as an imminent threat torwards Ayato. If it weren't for his fast reflexes he could've swore her wings were going straight for his flesh.

"Hold on. I'm not here to fight you, brat." Ayato sighs, landing away from her attack.

She didn't listen, blindly targeting him again. Her ukaku sprinted at him fastly, aiming to strike. He could have easly used his kagune too yet Ayato chose not to. There was something in her eyes, something telling him he's made her mad. How tho? Why?

"What got into you, huh? I'm not in the mood to deal with your anger episodes." He rolls his eyes and caught Yuzuki by the front of her shirt, slamming her hard down on the ground. She winced, eyelids squeezed shut and her kagune retracting. She was too tired for this.

"Are you done?" Ayato hovers over her, almost straddling the girl, propping his weight on his hands to look at her.

"I...I'm not weak. I'm not...weak. No." Her lips murmured, nearly mutely. Ayato frowns and he allowed himself to push strands of her hair aside to reveal her face.

"Ah, Touka was right. You're afraid of being weak. She said you hate people calling you weak. Why?"

She reffused to answer, turning her head to the side whilst covering her eyes with her arm. The gesture didn't stand nicely with Ayato and he yanked her arm away, coaxing her chin upwards.

Her protests were forgotten by the time his lips captured hers out of nowhere, rendering Yuzuki quite. Despite that she didn't hold back, kissing Ayato just as deeply as he did, and somewhere along the lines the two squirmed around till he rolled to the side, pulling her on top of him.

"I hate being weak ever since I was a child..." Yuzuki mutters, breathlessly, staring down at the male once they parted from the ardent kiss. It was okay to unveil more of her past to him - she reassured herself. Thusly, the half ghoul climbed off of Ayato and turned around, fumbling to lift her shirt up.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of the scars imprinted on her back, his fingers tracing the lines of fadding cicatrices which resembled old cuts.

"My ghoul parents would always train me against their own kind and against the CCG. Whenever I lost a fight with otou-san or proved to be too slow and clumsy with throwing knives he'd call me weak and punish me. I grew to feel emotionally abused by that word. Regardless, I know he meant well, in his own twisted well; that training taught me to raise when I'm fallen and survive in life."

Ayato nods. "That's why you remained with the scars. You got them when you were human."

"Exactly. All the bruises I got since becoming ghoul are gone thanks to the RCs in my body." She shrugs, fixing her shirt before facing him.

"Enough about me, let's get to our topic. You said Emi's a liar..."

"Emi and Rize are using you, Yuzuki. They want to send you after Juuzou even if they know you won't make it. You're a lost cause for them and what they need is to throw you in a death trap."

"Then what's the point of training me? They pushed me to my limits and way beyond for nothing? For what? To waste my abilities to die?" She laughed dryly, rage blazing her gaze.

"'Cause they want your kagune. I forced Dr. Kanou into telling me. He said Rize prepared you so your kagune exceeds to its fullest so she could extract it and create another half ghoul with four kagunes; ukaku, koukaku, rinkaku and bikaku. She had in mind to use your ukaku and Haise's rinkaku."

"What the hell? What kind of atrocity is that?"

"Yeah, it's damn crazy. If they manage to create a half ghoul with four kagunes it might get stronger than Eto." Ayato ran a hand through his hair, grumbling.

"So what do we do?"

"I didn't come here to handle this."

"Then why did you come?"

"Hinami is into Cochlea."

A lump formed in her throat and it was troubling to swallow, her mind going blank. She couldn't imagine Hinami - her second closest friend - there. No, she didn't want to.

"I'll go. I'm not letting you go there alone." Her voice was determined and the scarlette stood up, pacing around in deep thought.

"Good. Although, it's not just that." Ayato grabs her arm, circling her in a loose, possessive embrace.

"You need to get out of here."

"I will. Soon."

"Come with me."

She shook her head furiously, intending to pull away from him. Ayato saw it coming and latched onto her waist, giving her no chance to push him off.

"Seriously, Yuzuki, stop running from me! I get it, you hate me for what I did but like hell I'm going to let you die here."

"I don't hate you."

"Then what's up with you?"

"I'm not going back to Aogiri, Ayato..." the female sighs. "I can't- I don't want to. Eto is the bane of my existence and it's best if she thinks I'm dead. I will not walk back in there, I--"

"Calm down, idiot." His hands cup her face, snickering. "You never let me finish."

"But--"

"We're done with Aogiri. No more."

"...we?"

"Yeah, we. You, me, Hinami."

"What do you mean?"

"When Hinami was taken away by the CCG I asked Eto for help. She rejected and told everyone else in Aogiri to stay out of it. So damn it all, I defected, I left. I don't care anymore, they can rot in hell. Aogiri tormented us and Eto destroyed your life. I was damn stupid to rely on them but now I see...I should've stayed with Touka; should've protected her and Hinami. Well, what happened, happened, besides I got stronger and I met you so I guess it was worth in the end." He smirks.

"I--" Yuzuki is mildly surprised and chuckles, nodding. "I'm with you, though I doubt Eto would let you go just like that. Think about it: you're one of the best ghouls she has in Aogiri. What if she comes after you? What if - worse - she deems it necessary to...to eliminate you?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!"

"Shut up. Give me a break from the whole worrying crap. I'll deal with that later." He flicks her forhead.

"Later when?" She scoffs, rubbing the flicked spot with a glare. "When you'll die? If that happens I'm going to hurl you out of the afterlife just so I can torture and kill you myself."

"If I die, uh huh." He replies confidently, leering at her. "Good luck with that."

"Ugh, quit being so--"

"Yuzuki! Rize's back, she called for you."

The girl's gaze snapped to the closed doors, recognizing an underling's voice interrupting their banter suddenly. Yuzuki breathed in then yelled in return: "Okay! Tell her I'll be there in a few!"

"We need to leave, now. Let's get the hell out of here." Ayato grabs her hand, tilting his head in the direction of the stairs leading up and out of the UCG's underground base.

_"...Once a traitor, always a traitor."_

Taking one last look at the place which served as her home lately, the half ghoul lets herself falling in pace with Ayato running up the stairs, following closely. Her hand felt oddly warm in comparision with how cold it's been minutes ago and the moment she looked down she saw that their fingers had intertwined themselves together on the way.

Ayato kicked the metal barrier at the top of the stairs with his foot, the city noises and night lights erupting through the opening. She missed this, she missed being free.

An unconscious smile curved at Yuzuki's lips as they later found themselves leaping from roof to roof, still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first multi chaptered story on this site and the chapters will grow longer gradually. I'm not really confident into it since I might've made some mistakes and I'm not sure if others like the plot but anyway, I really felt like writing it haha. I'd like to see some comments, if anyone likes it or even just to tell me your opinion please!! Constructive criticism is fine too but please no rude or bashfull ones. Also updates may be slow sometimes because it's either I'm lazy or my imagination is fried XD


End file.
